


Overcoming Misfortune

by Duochanfan



Series: Overcoming Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lestrade, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Drama, Forced Bonding, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Murder, Omega John, Omega Mycroft, Physical Abuse, Romance, Underage Rape/Non-con, epsiode redo's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 68,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things in the past can shape us. They can leave devastation in their wake. But what we do next, shows how strong we are. John has his own devastating past, but with his strength and the friends he makes, he can over come anything, and move on with his life. Warnings Inside. Eventual Johnlock and Mystrade. Omegaverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't own Sherlock, this rendition belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat, and the original to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Okay, this one is angst full right at the beginning with underage sex and non-con right at the beginning. It's John centric at the beginning, Sherlock doesn't appear until chapter twelve, so a long wait I know.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Warnings!
> 
> !Underage Non-Con Sex!
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Most is only alluded to, with no true scene, but still, a warning to you all.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter One**

Fourteen-year-old John Watson watched as his elder sister walked out of the front door once again. This was the fifth time in six days that she had left him home alone. Their parents were away on a second honeymoon, and wouldn't be back for just over a week longer. Diane and Andrew Watson had left their eldest child in charge, and the twenty year old Alpha had taken that as he right to go out every night and party. She hadn't bothered to make sure that her little brother was well taken care of. All the Alpha wanted to do was to party and have fun with her friends, without her parents hovering over her shoulder. John sighed; he knew that his sister would come back drunk, unable to ever get herself up the stairs without help. He would have no choice bit to take care of her once again, when it would normally be the other way around.

John turned around and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. It was at the back of the large house, with empty guest rooms between him and the rest of his family. It gave him a chance to have some peace and quiet when he was studying, but sometimes he felt a little separated from them. He was a little worried that she would send their neighbour to come and check on his again. Harry had sent Kevin over twice so far, and John hoped she wouldn't do so again. There was just something about the Alpha male that creeped him out.

John walked into his bedroom and over to his bed. He took off nearly all of his clothes and lay down. He was feeling a little unusual. One moment he would be freezing cold and then the next boiling hot. It was even worse when he felt as though something was crawling underneath his skin. Anything that touched him irritated him. It had started that morning, and he was going to mention it to Harry. The Alpha had been in a bad mood that day, and had only cheered up when friends had called to invite her out.

John curled up into a ball and hugged his stomach as it gave a sharp twinge. John went over what was going on with his body. It took a few moments for it all to click into place. He was going through his fist Teen-Heat. A weakened version of a Full-Heat. His body was now starting to change from a child Omega to an Adult Omega. He would only have a few heats before he reached eighteen, enough for him to know what to expect.

John glanced over to his phone on the bedside table and was about to reach for it. He sighed and shook his head a little. He wouldn't call Harry, she wouldn't care. He would have liked to call his mum. She would have been able to help him. The presence of another Omega was able to calm the symptoms when another was in Heat. He rolled over and faced the window, he would have to tell Harry when she got back, she needed to know.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else other than the itching of his skin, the heat and cold that alternated within him and the pain that stabbed him in the abdomen. He let his mind wonder leaving behind everything as he slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

XxXxX

John watched from Harry's doorway, as the young Alpha was once again getting ready to go out for another night of fun with friends. Harry had got in at four that morning, and had only woken up an hour again. John was glad that Harry hadn't thought to send Kevin to check on him. John was still feeling unwell as the effects of his Teen-Heat intensified a little more.

"Harry?" John called out softly, he didn't dare enter her room, he still remembered being lifted and almost thrown from it when he was a little kid.

"What Johnny?" she asked, slight irritation in her voice as she turned to look at her baby brother.

"I think, no I know that I'm going through my first Teen-Heat." He explained to her, hoping that she was going to listen to what he said.

Harry looked to him and shook her head, "I don't think so little brother, how could you, I would be able to smell you. I am an Alpha you know."

John shook his head, remembering what he had read and been told during his Omega/Alpha classes two years ago, "No you wouldn't."

Harry gave him a tilted superior look as she told him, "I'm the Alpha, John, I would know. Now, go to your room, and keep out of trouble. Don't know when I'll be back tonight, so don't wait up." She smiled as she then stood up and walked passed him, shutting her bedroom door behind her.

"Harry," John called to her, "I'm being serious, a pre-adult omega doesn't give off a scent, even when in Teen-Heats. Because the heats are about fully developing the organs needed."

Harry turned to him and shook her head, "John, just go to your room, I don't want to hear excuses from you," she told him, pointing towards his room, " I want to go out and have some fun while Mum and Dad aren't around for once."

"But…" he called to her as she carried on walking away from him and down the stairs. She was soon out the front door, John standing there at the top of the stairs feeling isolated and alone once again.

John looked almost ready to cry as he shook his head and went back towards his room. His arms wrapped around his stomach as it began to hurt more than normal. John entered his room and grimaced as he felt wetness between his legs. He closed the door and undressed. Climbing on his bed he curled up, he was in a full Teen Heat now. It was more painful than an adult Heat, but only because things were rapidly developing. The urge to be close to an Alpha and mate with them wasn't there, since his scent glands were only just beginning to form and wouldn't be developed enough until he had gone through a number of heats. He winced as the pain started in the base of his neck at the back.

"Mum," he whimpered as his mind began to fog over.

XxXxX

John's mind still felt fuzzy as he had a clear moment in the fog. He had no idea how long he had been lying there, restless with pain as his body developed what it needed. John was just thankful that his body wasn't demanding the presence of an Alpha, as it would do when he reached adulthood. He smiled as he felt a cooling breeze, letting the heat his body gave off, ease just that little bit. A cool hand then pressed down on his partially formed scent gland. The pressure was enough to trigger an automatic response as he let himself go limp in submission.

"Harry?" he questioned softly, as the hand moved away. He opened his eyes and they widened in fear as they met the pale from of his next door neighbour, "Go away Kevin." John said as he across the bed, away from him.

"No," he smirked. The smirk sent shiver down John's spine as he moved a little more across the bed trying to gather the strength to get off the bed and run away. "I've been waiting a long time for this to happen, since the moment I met you. You were such a cute little kid, and I knew that you would be the perfect little Omega for me." He continued to smirk as he climbed onto the bed and roughly grabbed John's neck, bringing the fourteen year old closer.

"Let me go!" John shouted in protest as he struggled to get away.

John froze and pale blue eyes widened in fear and pain. He felt teeth clamp down on the partially formed scent gland at the back of his next. Slowly a fog descended over his mind and all the fight he had left in him abandoned him. He felt nothing as thought he was drifting in limbo. He tried to fight once again, but he was only able to call out for help, but his mind sent a wave of pain though him, stopping him from resisting the Alpha anymore. John began to feel things happen to him. He felt alone and scared, he could do nothing to stop them. All he wanted to do was to shout and scream for help, to run away, to be somewhere safe. John had no choice but to know and not be able to do anything to stop it.

XxXxX

Kevin lay down on the bed beside John, sweaty, stated and slightly out of breath. "Tomorrow night," he breathed heavily as he grabbed John's chin and made him look at him, "you will open your bedroom window, and you will do that every single night. You will let no one find out about our bond. You will obey me in everything. You will act just like normal around others."

John tried to fight and felt pain as his reward, he felt and heard himself as he answered, "I will do so Alpha." John wanted to cry, to do something to hurt the evil man before him.

"Good to hear little Omega." Kevin smirked as he pulled the young teen towards him, arms wrapped possessively around him.

John couldn't help but huddle closer to him, the newly formed bond needing the close contact with each other as it began to settle. Inside John was still crying, wanting to move away. But as soon as he was able to get his body to begin to move it was paralysed with pain. John had no choice but to remain there.

It didn't take the Alpha long to fall asleep, safe in the knowledge that John couldn't do anything towards him. John couldn't fall asleep, his mind too scared to even try. He looked to the window as the sun began to rise on a new day. A new day where John was now bonded against his will to his next door neighbour and rapist, Kevin. John could just about hear as the front door opened and someone stumbling inside. The door slammed shut loudly and Kevin grunted in his sleep. John watched and shook in fear as Kevin settled back into sleep.

John knew it was Harry. He hoped that his sister would come and check on him, just come to his room and look in and see what was going on inside. He heard her going up the stairs and willed all he could for her to come, and not go straight to her room to sleep off the alcohol that she had drank that night. John tried to call out, to say something that would bring her, but instead pain raced through him as he tried to disobey the orders from his Alpha. He wanted her to come and save him from the rapist that was asleep next to him.

John felt tears in his eyes as he heard her bedroom door open and then slam shut, causing the man beside him to wake up and for his nightmare to continue once again. His mind screaming and crying out for help as his body betrayed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Two**

Kevin had finally left as the sun had woke him up. He had kissed John before leaving him alone, waking the teen up. John now lay on the bed, tears finally ale to show as there was no one in the room, since Harry was downstairs. He had heard her go down them just after Kevin had left. John wiped away the tears and moved gingerly off the bed and to his bathroom. He did his best to ignore the pain he was feeling as he turned the water on for a shower, turning the heat up as high as he could and then stepped inside, letting the water wash everything away.

He was soon in his bedroom, getting dressed for the day. He saw the mess that was his bed and stripped it, intent on having it clean and taking care of the bed clothes when Harry wasn't around. John walked into the kitchen and made himself some tea. He was soon seated at the table drinking it. He look up when he heard noises coming from the corridor leading to the kitchen. He shook his head when Harry almost stumbled into the room.

"It's about time you got up, staying in your room for two days straight, ya lazy bum." Harry joked as she smiled to her little brother. "I left you alone because your door was looked, and I thought you might still be in a snit about that night. Sorry I didn't listen Johnny." She finished, an apologetic smile on her face.

John shook his head, even though he wanted to tell her exactly what had happened after she had let him alone, "Sorry Harry. I was just cranky because I was tired," he smiled to her, looking as though everything was fine, when inside, everything was wrong.

"Okay," she smiled to him as she walked past and ruffled his blond hair.

"Hey!" he complained pushing her hands away. Harry laughed at his reaction as she went over to the counter and set about making herself a cup of tea.

John wanted nothing more than to yell at her for leaving him alone, for not doing anything to help him. He couldn't understand it, John knew that when an Omega bonded, even with a forced bond, their scent would change to show that they were bonded. So why wasn't his sister noticing the change in him. He needed to find out why, and he could only to that by researching it all.

"I'm going to the Library, I've got some research to do for one of my Biology extra credit essays to do." John said as he stood up and looked to his sister.

"All right Johnny." She nodded, "Just make sure that you are back before night fall. I'm going out again tonight, so you'll be on your own again." She told him as she watched her brother quickly leave the room.

"I will," he called back as he grabbed his jacket and headed ot the Library, thankful that it was the summer holidays and that he didn't have to go back to school for another two weeks at least.

John quickly reached the Library and walked in. He went to the back of the second floor, where he knew that had information about Alphas, Omegas and Bondings. John browsed through the books. There were so many, and he didn't know where he should start. He would have asked someone, but he knew that it wouldn't have been any chance of him being able to do so. He went though the summary of the books, getting a slight idea on which ones he needed.

John finally picked up a few of the books that looked promising and went over to an empty table. He settled down to read, wishing he could take notes. As soon as he had tried to start writing, his hand had cramped up so badly that he had to let go of his pen. When the cramping had stopped, he had tried again, only for the same thing to happen. He carried on reading and it didn't take long for him to find the information that he needed.

John read about the 1904 Omega Law, and how it was illegal for them to bond until after their first Adult Omega Heat. That the bodies and natural instincts hadn't fully developed until that first Adult Omega Heat. There was no scent until them. An Omega's scent gland was linked to the part of the brain that held the Bond between an Omega and Alpha, as an Omega developed, so did this part of the brain. Slowly getting stronger so that it would be able to cope with the mental Bond.

If an Omega bonded before their First Adult Heat, they would slowly lose their mental faculties. They could also die from such a bond, from self-neglect. Their Alpha would be responsible for every aspect of a teen bonded Omega's life. They were basically a sex slave, wanting nothing more than to please their Alpha's and do what they say and only what they say.

John finished reading, feeling horrified at the thought of what was going to happen to him. There was nothing he could do to ever tell anyone. With the bond working on his mind to protect itself, it caused him pain whenever he tried to do something against his Alpha's orders. John got up slowly and put the books away. He didn't know what he should do, he knew that he needed someone to find out, but he couldn't think of anything that would alert them to the forced bond.

John walked out of the Library and looked down the street as the sun was beginning to set. He couldn't believe how long he had been in there for. He wanted nothing more than to stay away from his home, it was no longer the safe haven it had been, no longer a home. John walked home slowly, he walked inside and went straight to his bedroom. He didn't want anything to eat, he didn't feel like eating at all. He wondered how long he would have to be himself, to know what was going on around him, before he wouldn't be able to do anything without Kevin telling him to.

XxXxX

The next few days passed and John felt as though he was walking around in a fog most of the time. John walked down the stairs, as his parents were due to arrive back from their holiday. They weren't the overly affectionate type, preferring Harry to him. They only had children because it was expected of them. His parents didn't mind Harry, since she was an Alpha. But they hadn't wanted an Omega child. John was often pushed away because of that, told to act more like an Alpha, what ever that meant. His parents were a little old fashioned, thinking that Omega's were just quiet and demure, as his mother had been brought up to be. John enjoyed playing rugby and football, things that his dad had pushed him to do, to be more like an Alpha.

"How was John?" Andrew asked his daughter as he smiled to her, greeting her warmly.

"He was being a little annoying at first, she he was going into his First Teen Heat." Harry answered him honestly.

"Did you?" Diane then asked her son as she looked at him closely.

John wanted to scream out what happened, hoping that they would notice that there was something different about him as he said, without wishing to, "No, it wasn't Mum, I was just feeling under the weather."

"That's good, I'm going to ask your Uncle Hamish to come and spend your heats with you, to make sure that you will be all right." She said with a nod.

John nodded, "Okay Mum, I'll tell you when it happens." John should have called his Uncle Hamish, as soon as he realised that he was going through his First Teen Heat. He knew he would have been protected by his Uncle Hamish and Uncle Mathew.

"School is starting up on Tuesday next week," Andrew then said as he began to walk to the study, "Have you done all of your summer assignments?" he asked his son, looking at him.

"Yes Dad," John nodded, standing straighter. "I've done them all and gone through them all twice to make sure that I will get the best grade I can." Andrew expected his son to get high grades, even though John had skipped two years at the beginning of Year Seven.

"Good, lets hope that you will be able to skip another year if you do things right." Andrew nodded in pride.

"Yes Sir," he grinned as he then left his dad to go back to his room. John knew that his dad only showed his pride in his academic and sport activities because to Andrew, it mean that John was getting closer to being shipped off to University.

John walked into his bedroom and looked around. He had cleaned the room after Kevin had left that morning, as he had done every morning since he had been forcefully bonded. John saw the opened window and tried to walk over to it and close it. Pain ripped trough his body as he collapsed to the floor. Panting and shaking as remnants of pain tingled along his nerves as it started to fade.

"John!" Harry said as she came into the room, Diane following her into the room moments later, "You all right little brother?" she asked as he slowly got up off the floor, her eyes worriedly looking him over.

"I'm fine, just tripped over my own feet." He answered her, smiling, even though his mind was still screaming in pain.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, concerned for him. The only time Harry was concerned was when she was sober and didn't have a party to go to. She could be a caring older sister, but as soon as booze and a part were on the card, Harry only cared about herself.

"Yeah," John nodded as Harry looked him over. John tried to bat her away, but she just took hold of his hands and carried on.

"I don't want you having any time off school John, you need to go. You have homework to hand in and a perfect attendance record to keep up." Diane told him sternly, her eyes slightly narrowed as they looked at him.

"I know Mum," John smiled to her, reassuring her that he was fine.

"I'm going to close your window, it's not that warm and I don't want you to become ill." Harry said as she noticed that the window was open.

"No, leave it." John said, his mind panicking at the thought of the window being closed. It would be disobeying his Alpha, and he couldn't have that.

Diane and Harry looked at him a little funny as Harry said, "All right, but if you become ill, I'm going to tell you 'I told you so'" she smiled a little and ruffled his hair again.

"If I were you, I would look over your homework one more time." Diane told him as she walked out of the room.

"She does love you Johnny." Harry said, smiling at him, trying to reassure him that their parents did care about him.

John looked at her and shook his head slightly, "Never feels like it." He said softly, "I know she doesn't know how to act around me, even though she is an Omega herself. Mum just doesn't feel comfortable with me at all. It's why she wants Uncle Hamish to be with me when I start my heats." He paused for a moment, "And Dad, well, he just wants me to get out of school quickly so he can pack me off to University as soon as he can. I've heard him talking to mum about it often enough."

Arms wrapped around him, sending a spark of panic through him as he thought of Kevin. He relaxed a little when he heard Harry say softly, "Well I love you little brother, and that will never change. I'll always try my best and be there for you, you just call me."

John turned around in her arms and hugged her back, "I know you'll be there, though when there is some booze around or a good party to go to, I know I'm second." He chuckled dryly.

Harry paused for a moment as she went through the last two weeks, "I really do that?" she said as she looked to her little brother, "When you were worried about going through a heat, you came to me and told me, but I just ignored you. I brushed it off because I was going out." Her voice was full of revulsion at what she had done. "I wont do it again, and if I do, you have my permission to prank me." She smiled to him as she moved back.

John smiled to her, "I'll be hold you to that."

The two smiled as Harry then left John alone to go through his homework once again. He sighed as he looked to the open window, but left it open, as he went to his desk and started working. John hoped that tonight, Kevin wouldn't come. John wanted one night without having to fear the man coming near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the Kudos. I do hope you carry on enjoying this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Warning for underage pregnancy!

* * *

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Three**

Andrew looked over his desk at his only son, anger etched into every feature. "I expect a damn sight better from you John. You need to pick your grades; you've failed your last two tests. I wont stand for it. As punishment you will not be leaving the house except for school for the next month. You will remain in your room, studying at all times. There is to be no TV or music either. When I next speak to your teachers, the report I get from them better be good." he told him through gritted teeth. He had never been so embarrassed; being called up by the school when John's grades began to drop.

"Yes Sir," John said, looking to the floor, not wishing to see the anger and disappointment on his father's face.

"Go to your room, dinner will be brought up to you. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." Andrew then told him as he watched his son leave the study and go to his room. He sat down on his chair, wondering why his son wasn't studying as he normally did. John had always had high grades, even when he had been ill as a child.

John walked from the room slowly and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. A gentle breeze came though the window, he looked to it and wanted nothing more to the slam it shut. Instead he made his way to his desk and sat down, looking and not really seeing the notes for Biology. It was getting harder and harder for the young teen to concentrate on anything but what his Alpha wanted.

John's hands drifted towards his stomach and linked above it, he looked down and felt a tear fall from his right eye. He didn't bother to wipe it away as he thought over the last few days. John had been feeling ill, being sick during the day and feeling more tired than normal. John had taken what little courage he had, and was able to get a pregnancy test. It had come back positive. John was scared, mainly for his child, but also for himself.

Kevin had come though the window night after night since that first one. The door to his room was locked all the time as soon as he went to bed. He knew that his parents had never checked on him during the night, Harry had done so on occasions until she had started partying and drinking heavily so there was no way for anyone to find out what was going on. More tears slipped down pale cheeks as he wished for someone to help him, to help make sure that his child would be safe. He didn't care what happened to him in that moment as long as his baby would be safe.

John had looked up more information and had found that a Pregnant Omega would do everything to protect their child, but those like him would do nothing but follow their Alpha, even endangering their lives and their unborn children's lives. The part of the brain that developed during Teen-Heats wouldn't finish until his fist Adult-Heat. It couldn't cope with the bond and with the smaller bond a normal Omega would have with their children. It would give priority to his Alpha, and not to keeping his child safe. John was beginning to feel as though nothing was more important that what his Alpha wanted, and that scared him.

The first thing Kevin had done when John had gone back to school was to forbid John to hang around with his friends at school. Some of them tried to get him to talk, but he said nothing, hinted at nothing. It took a while, but soon no one bothered with him, and he was even more alone than before. The teachers were angry with him, for not bring in homework, his failing grades, where he had once been top of the class. His family were upset and disappointed with him for the same. He had no one that he could turn to, but then again, there was nothing he could do to alert anyone to what was going on.

John turned to his door; he could hear voices outside of it. He stood up and went over to listen. He wanted to know if they had figured anything out. It had been another order from his Alpha, to keep an ear and eye out on his family. Making sure that they weren't able to guess as to what was going on with John. So they wouldn't be able to find out about the bond.

"Harry, leave him alone." Came his mothers voice through the wooden door.

"Mum, something's wrong." She complained, "I know John, he wouldn't let his school work slide like that, all he talks about it becoming a doctor like Uncle Hamish. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that."

"He is doing this for attention Harriett." His mother told his sister firmly. "It's best that we ignore him and call him out on his behaviour, like your father has already done. Punish him for wasting peoples time." She huffed a little at the end.

"Mum…" Harry began to say something else.

"Away from his room, come on, I'll be cooking dinner soon, you may bring up a plate for him later. But I don't wish to see the little miscreant." She said as John heard footsteps walking away from the door.

"But…" she said once more, wanting her mother to listen to her concerns.

"Now Harriett," she told her daughter sternly as John heard the noise of footsteps on the stairs.

John wanted nothing more that to burst out of his room and yell to Harry that she was right. That there was something wrong, he wanted to tell her everything. Tears began to fall as he hoped that Harry would come into his room, just to make sure that he was all right. He almost screamed when he heard her walking away. She was leaving him alone.

John sank to the floor of his room and the tears flowed freely. He winced as one of his bruises protested his movements. He rubbed his hand over it gentle, wishing he could get rid of it. He was scared, more scared of anything in his life. Kevin had hit him a few times, nowhere that anyone could see. But it all did one thing for John, and made him fear for his safety and now for the safety of the life he carried within him.

He slowly made his way to his feet and went over to his bed and lay down. He placed his hands over his stomach and whispered, "Please, please let me be able to keep you safe." He begged.

John no longer cared what his parents thought of him, as long as he could keep his child safe he would be fine. He just hoped that it would be a long time before Kevin would find out. John knew that something bad would happen as soon as the Alpha found out. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He rolled on to his side and let his mind drift for a while.

XxXxX

Someone knocking on the bedroom door startled him awake. He turned as it opened and Harry walked in with his dinner on a tray. He sat up on his bed and watched his sister, showing no sigh of the turmoil of emotions inside him.

"Hey little brother," she smiled at him softly as she placed it on his bedside table. "Get something down you and just do your homework, and I'll see about sneaking in tonight to watch something with you." she suggested, John could see the concern and worry in her eyes as she looked him over.

"Thanks Harry, but it would be better to remain in your own room, wouldn't do for you to get in trouble as well." John told her, even though he would rather have her in the room, it would at least give him a break from he attentions of Kevin. Since he wouldn't come if she were there with him. He had been tempted to say something, but a twinge of pain running through him, put a stop to it.

"I'm worried about you John, you've not been yourself for a while. You're friends were complaining to me about you not wanting to go out with them. You don't even talk to them anymore." she said as she sat on his bed.

"I've been trying to keep up with everything at school, all my school work and homework and the extra that dad insists that I do. I do my best." John told her, even though it was nothing but a lie.

Harry looked as though she didn't believe him, "If you say so, but John," she said getting his attention as he looked to her, "you know that if something is wrong you can come to me. I'm your big sister and I love you little brother. You can be a pain, but I still love you. So if you need me, come and get me."

John smiled to her and nodded his head, "I know. But I think this is something that I have to do on my own. If I need any help with my school work, I'll ask you." He told her gently, wanting to scream the truth to her, but a sharp pain going through him again, stopped him from saying anything.

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead, "All right, make sure you do. When you've finished get some of that lot done. Hopefully dad will let you off punishment as soon as you catch up on everything. I know your friends would like nothing more than to come by and see you. I think they've missed hanging around with you and playing rugby with you." She smiled as she stood up and then left him alone in his room once again.

John watched her as she shut the door behind her, he did miss his friends and playing rugby with them. There wasn't anything he could do to change that though, as Kevin wouldn't let him go near them. Every time they went to John to see what was going on with their friend, he was hit for it that night. It was as though the man was watching his every move, and that scared the teenager all the more. It made him believe that Kevin could be around the next corner, it made John stress even more.

He looked to the food he was given and sighed, it wasn't something he enjoyed eating, but it would do. He was hungry and he was now eating for two instead of just one. John hoped he wouldn't show for a while longer yet. Then again if he did start showing then maybe someone would notice what was going on and would be able to help him get free of the forced Bond he had with Kevin. And maybe he would be able to keep his baby safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all the kudos and the brilliant comments. I love you guys, you are all awesome! I know this is heart breaking, and there is still more to come before things start looking up for John. I know that many of you want to see Sherlock. He wont be around for a while longer yet. I do hope you stick with me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).
> 
> Warning for Physical Abuse.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

John walked home slowly. School had been the same as it had been for the last four months. Ever since the night he had been forced into a bond with Kevin. His teachers had been taken in with his parents, and they too thought that he was just doing it for the attention. He was beginning to find it harder and harder to do things without being told. He opened the front door and went straight to his room, curling up on his bed once again.

His parents didn't really speak to him any more. He was no longer allowed out of the house without someone with him. His grades were the worst in the year. The school had threatened to put him back in his original year and not in the year above. At that moment in time, he no longer cared. All he wanted was for his child to survive.

The only one in the family that was talking to him was Harry. She hadn't even gone drinking in the last month. She was worried, and John wished that he was able to say something to her to ease that worry. But no matter what he had said she still had that worried look in her eyes.

John lay on his back and put his hands on his stomach. He was beginning to show and had been for a little while now. So far Kevin hadn't realized what was going on, and he hoped he wouldn't get any bigger. He sighed as he shivered a little; the weather was beginning to become even colder. It was getting closer to Christmas now and the skies looked as though they were full of snow.

John didn't want to go back to his own year, he no longer knew anyone. Though it didn't matter much, but it gave him some comfort to have some familiar faces around him. But he knew that there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He tried to concentrate on his schoolwork, but he could no longer do so. Even when he was at home he couldn't concentrate. All he did was lie on his bed waiting for Kevin to come once again.

John closed his eyes and let his mind drift for a while, slowly falling asleep. Not noticing when his sister came in with his dinner. Not even when his mother came in some time later to take the still full plate. Time went quickly as he took the rest he needed.

XxXxX

A rough hand on his arm woke him up. John's blue eyes flew open and locked on to Kevin's as he leaned over him. "Wake up brat." He growled as John shook a little, he was scared of the man looming above him.

John said nothing as Kevin pulled his top off him, leaving him feeling cold. Kevin stared at him, looking at the stomach that was now protruding enough that it could no longer be ignored for normal weight gain. Narrow brown eyes locked onto scared blue.

"Are you pregnant?" Kevin asked him, his voice gruff and low enough that no one outside the room would be able to hear him.

John tried to keep quiet, not wanting to say a word as he worried about what the man above him would do. He moved back on the bed, away from Kevin a little. Pain started to shoot through him, warning him against disobeying his Alpha, as he tried to move away. He struggled through it as he refused to answer.

"Are you pregnant, Omega?" he asked again as he grabbed John by the neck and brought him closer.

John yelped a little in pain as he could do nothing but answer this time, "Yes."

"Fucking brat." He growled as he swung a hand across John's face. "You will remain silent Omega." He ordered as a fist came towards him that time.

"Why?" John gasped through the pain of forcing himself to disobey his Alpha.

"An Omega, no matter the age will always bond with a child, a baby. They will do everything for their baby, even protecting them from Alpha's. Even you will end up thinking of the brat more than obeying me. But only if it's born." Kevin explained quietly as he punched John again and again. This time the blows were aimed at his stomach.

John went to scream out, he could no longer keep his cries silent. Kevin grabbed a hand around his throat, cutting off his air. John tried to struggle, as he began to fade away. He couldn't keep himself conscious any longer and blacked out.

XxXxX

Hours later John woke up, his body screaming in pain as he tried to roll over. He looked to the window, it was still open and daylight was now shining through it. He looked to his clock and saw that it was time for him to get up for school. He struggled to get to his feet as he went to get ready for school.

The door to his room opened slowly as Harry peeked her head around the frame, "John," she called out softly.

"Hey Harry," he said as he unconsciously made himself appear as though he was fine.

"You all right?" she asked, concern in her voice once again.

He smiled to her, even though his body protested every movement it made, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked as though she didn't believe him. She observed him a little. She could see that something was seriously wrong with him, and she couldn't understand figure out what it was. She went over to him and pulled him into a gentle hug. She frowned even more when he flinched.

"No you're not, and I'm worried little brother." She whispered as she tightened her hold a little more.

John's body protested as it screamed in pain. His whole body was in pain, and he knew that he really need some help, "I'm all right Harry," he told her, his voice eerily calm, "I need to get ready for school." He added.

Harry sighed as she let him go, her pale blue eyes looking on in worry. She nodded her head as she left the room, "I'm going to see if mum will let you stay home today."

John was about to open his mouth in protest, but Harry had already left the room. He showered as fast as he could and changed into his school clothes, his body aching constantly as he moved around. His stomach was now hurting even more and he was scared. His mind screamed for him to do something to protect the baby, but the will of his Alpha overwrote it, drowning it out.

He walked down the stairs, gripping the banister as tight as he could to stop himself from falling. He entered the kitchen and saw Harry and his mother standing toe to toe.

"He isn't well Mum," Harry protested almost yelling at her mother.

"He is just faking it to get out of school, he is rebelling against everything." Diane told her daughter, "he's been doing that sine we had our second honeymoon. I don't know what has gotten into him, but he needs to shape up."

Harry shook her head, "Mum, he isn't well. He is shaking and pale and he looks like he might even collapse. He looks as though he is in pain but he can't tell us." She tried to explain, hoping she would be able to get through to her mother.

Diane looked at her daughter and shook her head, "He is going to school, maybe he should of thought about this type of thing before he started acting out. He is almost ruining things for Andrew at work, word of John's behaviour is going around."

Harry huffed, "Is that all you care about. What about John? Something is wrong with him, I know there is."

"Harry, go away," she told her as she spotted John, "John. Get over here and eat some toast and then I am going to drive you to school. I don't want you trying to play truant. You're a disgrace to this family. You need to buck up your ideas."

"Yes mum," he nodded as he went to the table and nibble on the toast. He wasn't hungry at all. He knew that if he ate anything more he would be sick, "I'm not hungry mum, can I go to school now." He said, despondently.

Diane nodded her head and the two left the house. Leaving Harry to watch her little brother in worry. It hurt the young Alpha that her own parents didn't want to listen to her. She was the only one that could see that there was something wrong with her little brother, and they just didn't want to know.

It didn't take long for Diane to drive her son to school. She glared at her son in disgust as she warned him to do better at school. John didn't reply as he got out and went to his form room He started to hold his stomach a little more, as though it would protect the child that lay within.

John sat down at his desk, still holding his stomach, as the pain got a lot worse. Mr Adams looked at the young teen with concerned eyes. He was one of two teachers that had a feeling that something else was wrong. They had both ignored what John's parents had to say about the matter. He stood up and went over to him, kneeling down next to the desk.

"John," he called, getting the teens attention, he noted that he was pale, shaking and sweating a little, "Are you all right? Would you like to go to the sick room?" he asked softly.

John's eyes became unfocused as the world around him titled badly. He whimpered and began to cry out in pain as things became too much for him as he fell from his chair. Mr Adams was only just about able to catch him. Pain coursed through him as he disobeyed his Alpha as he asked, "Help?"

Mr Adams turned to one of the other students and said urgently, "Michelle, go to the office and have them call an ambulance."

The young woman nodded her head and ran from the room as the other students in the class began to crowd around. Wondering what was going on with their youngest classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments. And thank you for the kudos. it's brilliant to see so many people are enjoying this fic. I was so unsure of it when I started writing it. But I love knowing that you are enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).
> 
> I am acutally in awe at the respose to this fic. You guys are awesome!! Thank you.
> 
> Please read the TAGs!!!!!!

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry rushed through the corridors of the hospital. Her parents following after her, though at a more sedate pace. She saw John's form tutor standing to one side. Harry was anxious; she knew that something was wrong with her little brother that morning. This just proved that she was right. She sent a glare to her parents, who had constantly told her to leave John alone. They had stopped her from making an appointment with a doctor twice as week. Her parents didn't even look worried; they were just there for appearances sake.

Harry rushed over to her brother form tutor and asked him, "What happened to John, why is he here?" her voice was full of worry, fear and deep concern.

"He collapsed in form." He replied simply. "He walked in, he was pale shaking and I could see that he was in quite a bit of pain. I don't know exactly what is going on, they wont tell me as I'm not family." He finished, "They should be out soon, but that's all I know." he gave her an apologetic look as he had nothing else he could tell them.

"Watson family?" a woman asked as she came up behind the family. She appeared to be middle aged as the group turned to look at her.

"That's us." Andrew said, "What is going on with my son?" he demanded to know.

"If you will follow me to a side room. What I have to tell you is rather delicate, so please come this way." She said as he she gestured for the family to follow her.

The three Watson's followed her as Mr Adams headed out of the hospital after telling them to keep him updated on his student's health. Harry was the only one to respond and told him she would. She then followed after the doctor and her parents. They were led to a side room and the door closed behind them.

"What's going on with John?" Harry asked, she was nervous and scared about what could be wrong with her little brother. She sent her mother a glare and sneered, "I told you something was wrong with him."

Diane ignored the jibe from her daughter and looked to the doctor, "Well, what is going on?" she insisted on knowing.

"I'm Dr Tangent, I'm one of the doctors that is going to be working with your son. I've been sent to tell you what is going on with him. At the moment John is in surgery to remove the child and to stop some internal bleeds." She answered softly, giving them the main information.

"Baby?" Andrew gaped a little, "how could he be pregnant? He isn't bonded and he hasn't even started his Teen Heats yet!" he exclaimed loudly, eyes wide in shock at the information.

"I'm afraid to say that young John had been forcefully bonded. The scent gland that had come through at the base of his next, under the collar has a black bite mark. From what we have been able to gather the Alpha who has forced bonded with him is abusive, he has other injuries going back months. The last beating is what has caused the injuries that we are trying to heal at the moment. It is also this beating which has killed John's unborn baby." She added more information softly, she could see that the daughter was affected badly by the news, the parents didn't seem to care that much but for the shock of what she had said about John being pregnant.

"What's going to happen now?" Diane asked the woman, her voice was a little subdued.

"The police and Child Protection Services have been called. They will document the evidence so that the Alpha in question can be prosecuted." She began as she finished off, "Since it is a forced bonding, it will be broken as soon as we can do so."

"How soon and how can you do it?" Harry asked through her tears, scared for her little brother. She was also grieving for a niece or nephew she would never get the chance to know.

"We will do is as soon as the evidence has been gathered, we want to do it while John is still unconscious. It will not hurt as much if he remains that way. I believe he is already going to be feeling a lot of pain, emotional pain from the loss of his child. The breaking of the bond, even a forced bond will hurt the omega more than an alpha. But adding it onto what he is feeling for his lost child will be devastating to him. Doing it while unconscious will help ease the devastation a little." She explained to the young woman, looking at her in sympathy.

"Why can't you just leave it?" Diane asked the doctor.

The woman's eyes widened in horror at the thought, "Don't you know what happens when an under aged Omega is forced to bond?"

Diane looked to her and said, "I just don't see the point in breaking it."

The doctor looked aghast at what the mother had said. With anger and horror lacing her voice she began to explain, "Every Omega has a part of their brain devoted to bonds. From the bonds we have with our parents as babies and toddlers. To a bond we have with our Alphas and our own children. The Omega has to build up the strength in this part of the brain, if it's not strong enough, a bond could take over the whole brain. With the Omega unable to fight, or have any will power of their own. This is because when a bond is formed it stops the scent glands from developing, which stops the release of hormones into the brain that help strengthen that part. Without this development of the glands and part of the brain, an Omega has nothing they can fight a Bond with. It consumes them, and all they will think about it pleasing their Alpha, doing as they say and nothing more. There are two ways this can be broken, one is another specially trained Omega can go into the mind and break the bond. The second one is pregnancy. But they have less than a year for this to happen. It basically needs to happen as soon as the bond is in place. After their second heat a Teen Omega that has been bonded will no longer be fertile. Their fertility can come back, but only if the bond is broken. This is because an Alpha with this bond has to say they want children for the Omega to be able to have one. An underdeveloped Omega will have a year before their minds are completely taken over by the bond. A number of Omega's have died because of this type of Bond." She couldn't understand how an Omega mother wouldn't know this information. It was taught to Omegas after their first teen heats, to make sure that they would be protected during them and safe from any such Alpha's.

Harry was shaking in anger as she heard what the doctor had to say. She couldn't believe than an Alpha could do such a thing to a child, to an Omega, "Break the bond now, and do it now. I want him free. And that bastard better be caught before I find him." She growled, eyes flashing in anger at what she wanted to do to the one that had violated her baby brother.

"As soon as the evidence has been gathered and he is out of surgery it will be done." Dr Tangent reassure her, she saw only a slight reaction from the mother, and a little more from the father. The way the two were, were worrying her a little. It was only the daughter that seemed to have some genuine concern and worry for the young teenager.

"How long will things take to go back to normal for him, well as normal as they could?" Harry then asked, as she forced herself to calm down a little. Her hands were clenched in her lap as she took a deep breath and tried to keep her emotions in check, she needed to be strong for John.

"Since the bond is less than six months old, it should only take a few weeks at most. He will occasionally be silent and will need to be prompted to do things. Though it shouldn't last too long. It will take a little longer for him to begin with his Teen Heats again. That can vary though, from three months to a year." She answered her, as there was a knock on the door.

Dr Tangent went over to the door and leaned out for a moment as someone started to talk to her. None of the ones in the room could hear anything but hushed whispers. Dr Tangent soon came back into the room and closed the door again.

"What's going on?" Harry asked her, as she finally sat down on one of the chairs.

"John is out of surgery, they've taken care of everything needed at the moment. Evidence is already being gathered so that the bond can be broken while he is still under the effects of the anaesthetic." She answered her gently.

"When can we see him?" Andrew asked her, there was a hint of worry in his voice as he spoke.

"As soon as he has been moved to a private room and the bond has been broken. I will have someone come and get you to take you there to see him. It might be another hour, hour and a half before you have that chance though." She replied as she stood up and left the family alone.

Harry stood up and looked to her parents, "I want to call Uncle Hamish, and he would want to know what's going on. You know he loves John like his own." She told them. At that moment she didn't want to be in the same room as her parents

"Harry, you don't need to call them yet." Diane told her with a shake of her head.

"Yeah I do. You stopped me from helping John then, you wont this time." She said as she looked blankly to her mother, "Also, I know neither of you really want to be here, I can see that. I know you still think he is doing this for attention. But my little brother has been violated in the worst possible way and has lost a child. No matter what, Uncle Hamish will be able to help him since he has gone through he same thing when his and Uncle William's child passed away." With that Harry left the room, wanting nothing more than to find a phone and call her uncle and get him down there since her uncles brother and sister in law didn't care one bit for the child that lay in a bed recovering from something horrendous. She couldn't even imagine what it was going to be like for John when he wakes up.

"Hello Moore residence," after a few rings the cheerful voice of her uncle broke the barriers that Harry used to keep her emotions in check.

"Uncle Hami," Harry almost sobbed out at his voice, "John's in the hospital, some bastard alpha bonded with him. We need you and Uncle William here. He lost his baby Uncle Hami. I don't know what to do to help."

"We'll both be there soon, don't you worry sweetheart." He reassured her, "We'll be right beside John to help him with this. He'll need us all to help him through this time."

Harry told him where John was and then hung up; she went to a nearby bench and broke down into tears. She could tell that there had been something wrong with John. She was kicking herself and full of self-loathing for not insisting she do something. Harry should have gone with what her heart was telling her, to take John away and to their uncles. She knew in her heart that if she had done that, John would have been free and his child would still be alive. Harry remained outside, blaming herself for what had happened until her uncles had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the kudos. They are wonderful and so are all of you. I do hope you enjoy reading this. It is a hard one to write. I just hope this chapters isn't so bad, there is a bit of information in it that I am unsure of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Harry was sat as close to John's hospital bed as she could. Her parents were stood at the back of the room looking to the young teen on the bed. Harry and John's Uncle Hamish and Uncle William were sitting on the other side of the slowly waking teenager. John's eyes slowly opened, and he stared at the ceiling he could already tell that he was no longer pregnant, that his baby was no longer safe and alive inside of him. His hands moved over his stomach not caring of the pain he was causing himself as he rested his hands on the stitched. Tear formed in his eyes and the soon cascaded down his face.

"It's all right John, we're right here." Harry chocked as she reached out a hand and took hold of one of John's. tears were in her own eyes as she looked at the devastation in her little brother bright blue eyes.

"It will never be all right Harry, I lost my baby. How will anything ever be all right." He whispered as he turned to look at his sister.

"Your Uncle Will and I are going to be here as well." Uncle Hamish said as John tuned to face him, as he reached and took the other hand careful of the IV line.

"Uncle Hami," John's voice shook as he struggled to sit up. He wanted some comfort and he knew that his uncle would be the one to give it to him. He pulled his hand free from Harry's gentle grasp and reached out for his uncle.

The older man got up and sat on the edge of the bed and took his nephew into his arms. Hamish held him rocking him gently. He didn't want to harm the young teen but knew that John needed this, "It's all right, I know sweetie, I know." He said softly his heart breaking at the teen's quiet sobs. He knew exactly how his young nephew felt.

"It wont be, it wont ever be." John cried, holding onto his uncle tightly.

"It may never be truly all right, but you will carry on. Just like your uncle Will and I. When we lost our three little angels." Hamish told him gently as he rubbed his back.

"I want to see my baby." John said as he peered up to his uncle, a pleading look in his sad blue eyes.

"I'll make it happen." Hamish smiled in answer as he looked down to him.

"No," Diane said from the back of the room, standing up straight as she took a step towards the bed, "he doesn't need to see that at all."

"Diane, he needs to see his child," Hamish said with a shake of his head as he glanced to his sister in law, "You have no idea how devastating it is to lose a child. I do, you've been blessed with two wonderful children. I've had three taken from me. He will need to see his child to say goodbye." He told her, the pain of his loss still in his blue eyes; eyes that were exactly like his nephews.

"I…" she began to protest, shaking her head.

"Harry, go and find one of the nurses please. Tell them that John would like to say goodbye to his baby." Hamish told his niece giving her a small smile.

Harry nodded and stood up and went to do what her uncle had asked. She gave her mother a nasty look as she walked around the bed. Diane did nothing as she saw the look and instead walked closer to the bed. Andrew stayed where he was stood at the back of the room, looking towards his son.

"I really don't think it is such a good idea." Diane said with a shake of her head.

Hamish just glared at her and turned back to his nephew and held him in his arms. Whispering things to him to try and help the distraught teen to calm down a little. John was beginning to shake a little as he calmed enough that he finally felt the lack of a bond within his mind. It was no longer there, just an echo of what once was.

"It's gone," he murmured as he turned frightened eyes onto his uncle, "Where has it gone. He doesn't want me, I'm worthless." he spoke, his voice shaky and unsure of himself.

Hamish and William shared a little as they realised that John had discovered the missing bond.

"John it's all right. Don't worry about the Alpha. You don't need him okay. You need to get better." Hamish told him gently, running a hand through his hair to comfort him.

John shook his head, "No one to know, secret." he whispered looking around almost frantically.

"It's no longer a secret, the Alpha was a very bad Alpha. He shouldn't have bonded with you. Now put him out of your mind, you need to concentrate on getting better." he told him again, his voice soft and calming.

John slowly came back to himself and looked up at his uncle as he realised what had gone on, "I'm sorry." he murmured before he burst into tears, hating the fact that he had thought of the one that had caused the death of his child.

Hamish pulled John closer and rocked him gently, murmuring reassurances at him as they waited for Harry to come back. It was another five minutes before the door to the room opened and a red eyed Harry walked into the room. Another young woman was following her, with a tiny pink bundle in her arms.

"It was a little girl." the nurse informed him softly as she went over to the bed. John moved away from his uncle and reached for his daughter.

"She's so tiny," John whispered as he held his daughter for the first and only time he would have this chance, "So small and perfect and beautiful."

"They are at that stage of development." The nurse said softly, she couldn't imagine what the young Omega was going through.

"I don't want to let her go," he said as he stroked a finger over her face.

"I know you don't, no parents wants to let their child go." Hamish told him gently as he looked at the baby girl.

"John, I'll make sure she is well taken care of I promise." Harry said, her eyes still red and full of tears "We'll have a nice place for her to be put to rest."

John nodded and went quiet, as he looked to his daughter, holding her, "Elizabeth Watson, I am so sorry I failed to protect you," he said quietly as he began to cry once more.

"You didn't fail at all John," William said as he walked closer to the bed, "A true Alpha would protect you and your child. he is the one who failed."

John looked up and nodded. He didn't truly believe what Uncle William was saying. He looked to his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead. The nurse went forwards as he handed his child to her, "Please take good care of her."

"We will." She smiled as she now held the baby girl. She nodded to the family and left the room.

John began to cry again as he reached out his arms as though to try and take his daughter back. Hamish moved and wrapped him in his arms, holding and rocking him. John calmed a little as he rested against his uncle. There was a knock on the door and Harry answered it.

"What do you want?" Harry asked as she looked out.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this time. I'm Officer Annette Peters, and this is my partner Officer Julie Tennis." The woman introduced herself and her partner.

"What can we do for you?" Harry asked as she looked to her brother. She didn't think he was in any state to talk to the police, not after seeing his daughter.

"I know you are going through a very upsetting time at the moment. But the sooner we can take a statement, the sooner that we can get things moving." Peters said softly as she stepped into the room.

"Has the bond even been broken?" Harry asked as she looked to them and over to John.

"Yes it has. We wouldn't be able to get a statement from John if it hadn't been." Tennis smiled kindly, as she glanced inside the room.

"Right." Harry said as she moved out of the way and closed the door.

The two sat down and looked to John as introductions were made again. It took a few starts but soon John was telling them what had happened to him, everything that he had wanted to say over the last four and a half months came pouring out and he couldn't stop. Part of that was because his mind was trying to obey people. Almost two hours later they finally left the family alone again. Moments after another knock on the door as John's doctor walked in.

"Hello," she smiled softly as she looked to the family and then towards John, "How are you feeling, any pain?" she asked him.

John shook his head, at that moment in time he felt numb. The doctor quickly checked him over after getting the family to step outside of the room for a moment, "John," she said as she called to him, "the bond has been broken you know that." She paused for a moment, "It will take time to feel like yourself again, and though I have no doubt that you wont feel as you did before. You'll be here for around a week before we will let you go home."

John nodded and just lay back down and rolled over, turning away from her. The doctor sighed and looked on in worry. She had seen this type of despondency often in Omega's that had lost their babies and those that had a broken bond. She made sure he was comfortable as she left the room and stepped over to the family.

"Excuse me," she said as she interrupted their conversation.

"Yes doctor," Diane said as she looked towards her.

"I think that you should start thinking about getting him some help. Someone that he can talk to. He is going to be going through a very rough time as his personality comes back and as he gets over the loss of his child and the broken bond. Though do be warned, he will not be the same John you knew before this happened." She explained as she looked to them all. She could see that the mother and father weren't that bothered by things. But the daughter and the uncles were truly concerned.

"I'll make sure it happens." Harry said, her eyes were full of guilt. She had thought she could trust their next-door neighbour. Instead the man had betrayed that trust and raped and forced a bond on her baby brother.

"As will my bonded and I," Hamish said with a sad smile as he reached for his husbands' hand. William took hold of it and gave it reassuring squeeze.

"Good, he will need all the support that he can get. Now I have told him that he should be release in around a week. I also know that these type of cases go to trail very quickly. So do try and prepare him for that as well. I suggest that you keep him off school for some time as well. I don't think he will be in any fit state to go until he has come to terms with what has happened to him and the loss of his daughter." She advised them seriously. She just hoped that they would take on what she had said. Too many young Omega's took their own lives because they didn't get the support they needed because of forced bonds and the loss of a child.

"I will start looking for someone that will be able to help my nephew. I think the one I talked to may be all right for him, she was very nice and helped me a lot." Hamish said softly as he glanced at his husband.

The doctor looked at him and asked gently, "You have lost a child?"

Hamish nodded, "Yes, three. I can't carry to term. Some damage when I was a child the doctors say." William gave another reassuring and comforting squeeze of the hand he was holding.

"Then you will be able to help him come to terms with the lost of his child better than anyone else. He will be more comfortable with you, but I suggest that you go with him the first few times he sees the therapist." She nodded sadly.

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" Harry asked her as she stood next to her uncles.

"Patience is the main things. He will find it tough to do things. Sometimes he will need prodding to do the basics. But after a while he will start reasserting himself. Encourage it when it happens." She added as her pager went off. "There isn't much else I can tell you but to be with him."

Hamish and William nodded and walked back into John's hospital room. Harry turned to her parents and warned them to do all they can to make sure John recovers from what has happened. She then walked into her brother's room. Diane and Andrew soon followed and once again stood at the back of the room. The others surrounded John, comforting him when they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I can't believe the response that I have had for this story. Thank you all so very much for the brilliant and wonderful comments so far, and the awesome kudos! You guys are brilliant, and wonderful and several other words that I can't even think of. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).
> 
> NaNoWriMo is almost here, around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I will be posting until the 1st October, and won't be posting again until the 10th December.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Seven**

Harry rushed around the car and opened John's door and helped him out of the car. It had been two weeks since he had woken up in the hospital. But to the young teen, it felt like a lifetime had passed. He looked towards the front door and gave a trembling smile as he saw his uncles standing, and waiting for him. The two men had been a great help to John. Helping him come to terms with the loss of his daughter, even though it still hurt him deeply. Harry grasped his hand as the two walked towards their uncles. Their parents walking slowly behind them as they approached the front door.

Hamish walked towards the group and pulled John into his arms, "Welcome home." He said softly as he rubbed John's back.

William went over to the car and grabbed the teens bag and locked it up. He followed the family into the house. "We changed your bedroom. It's right next to Harry's now." He told his nephew.

John turned and looked to his Uncle, "I… I'm not in that room anymore?" he asked, wanting to make sure. He had been scared about being in that room once again. Scared that Kevin could still go in and get to him.

William gave the young teen a reassuring smile, "You're not in that room anymore John. Harry and I did up a room for you. Getting new things in and decorating it. You'll never have to step foot in that room ever again."

"I don't believe you had to do a room up for him. He already had a perfectly good room to begin with." Diane huffed a little as she walked past and went into the kitchen. Andrew looked to his son, giving the young Omega a blank look as he walked past and headed towards his office.

John looked down, grasping his uncle's hand tightly, "They really don't care about me at all. I don't think they ever have done." He whispered as he tried to get a handle on the whirlwind of emotions inside of him at being home.

"We do," Hamish smiled at him warmly, "We care about you so much." He finished.

John looked up to him, "I know," he gave a small smile.

"Oh," Harry said as she remembered something, "He's going on trail in four days. We've been told that you don't have to testify at all. So you don't ever have to see that bastard again." She smiled hoping that it would help John feel that little bit safer now that he was home.

John sighed in relief and then looked to them in horror as he asked, "Is he out through?"

Harry shook her head, "He's being kept in custody to make sure that he has no chance of getting to you or anyone else."

"Good," he said, relief in his eyes.

"I'll be going to the trial," She told him, "I have no doubt that you don't want anyone there, but I need to make sure that you and Elizabeth have the justice that you both deserve." She added as she saw the horror on his face.

William looked to his nephew, "I'll be there as well. Now John, don't you worry, it will be all right." He reassured him.

John looked at his family, or rather those he considered his family, "Thank you." He nodded.

"There is one last thing we have to tell you and then you can go upstairs and looked at your new room and then get some rest before lunch." Hamish told him, a soft smile on his face.

Harry was the one to tell him, "I've organised the funeral for Elizabeth. Everything is ready." She let the information sink in for a moment. She could tell that he was upset by the news, "We're holding it on Friday, I hope that's okay?" she asked him as she began to worry that she had done the wrong thing by having it so soon after John was released from the hospital.

John looked to his sister and let go of his uncle's hand as he hugged his older sister, "Thank you." He told her as tears formed in his eyes.

"You're welcome Johnny." She whispered as she hugged him just as tightly, "let's go and see your new room." She said softly as she let him go.

John nodded as he stepped back. The four went up stairs, with Harry leading the way. She opened the door and let John walk in. The young teen looked around the room. It had a warm and welcoming air about it and he couldn't help the relieved smile on his face, as it was the total opposite of his old room. He walked around and slowly reached his new bed. He looked to the bedside table and saw the silver framed picture that rested on it. John picked it up as tears slide from his eyes as he looked upon the angelic face of his daughter. It looked as though she was peacefully sleeping.

"Thank you," he told them as he looked up to them all, "I think I would like to rest now." He finished.

The three nodded, each of them giving him a hug as they then left him alone. John lay on the bed on his side and clutched the picture of his daughter tightly to his chest as he began to cry quietly.

XxXxX

It had been a month since John had come home from the hospital. Hamish had stopped by nearly every single day. He was helping John come to terms with all that had happened, letting the teen talk about what had happened. They had even talked about Kevin and the trial, which had found him guilty and sent to prison for twenty years.

Hamish glared at his sister in law, disgust in his eyes, "You can't do this Diane. Don't you care about your son at all?" he asked her, shaking his head at the callous woman.

Diane looked down her nose at him, "That boy has caused nothing but trouble for this family from the moment he was born. He needs to buck up and carry on as normal. He is embarrassing this family because of the way he is acting. And I wont stand for it any more."

"Diane, he was forced into a bond, raped and beaten for months. He then lost his daughter. His mind was being controlled by someone else. How do you just get over something like that?" He looked at the woman in horror, "he is grieving and doing his best to come to terms with what has happened to him." He told her, his voice quiet as he thought of his nephew.

"No, he would have been over this if you lot hadn't insisted on mollycoddling him. Now I want you to leave and never darken my door again. I won't stand for it any longer!" she yelled at him, her eyes flashing in anger as she scowled at him.

"You don't care about him, about his well being." He whispered, "How can you not care about that wonderful young man." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I want you gone," she told him as she began to head back inside her home. She stopped and turned to him, "Don't contact us again. Your number is going to be blocked. If you come here again after today. I will contact the police and have you done for harassment." She scowled at him as she headed back to the front door.

"You're doing nothing but hurting John, don't do this Diane!" he yelled after her.

"He needs to buck up and suck it up." She called over her shoulder as she walked inside and slammed the door behind her.

Hamish looked at the house and glanced to the window of John's bedroom. He could see his nephew, who signalled for him to wait. Hamish watched as he disappeared from sight for a few moments before coming back and opening the window. He threw something out before giving his uncle a warm smile and a wave goodbye as he disappeared from view once again. Hamish went over to what he threw and picked up the scrunched up paper and straightened it out and began to read.

_Don't worry Uncle Hami, I'll be all right. She can't control what I'll do when I go out of the house. As soon as I get the chance, I'll be coming to see you and Uncle Will._

_Love you and thank you for all that you have done._

_John_

Hamish gave a small smile, wishing he could talk to his nephew. He turned and headed away. He hoped he would be able to catch Harry before she finished work at her new John. He wanted to tell her what was going on. And for her to reassure John that he loved him and that he would always be waiting for him.

XxXxX

John sighed as he walked out of his school. He had only been back a week and he knew he wasn't ready for it. The whispers and rumours being spread behind his back hurt John deeply. John headed towards the graveyard once again. He had taken to hiding there more and more recently. His parents had started blaming him for things, as soon as Harry was out of the way. His parents had made sure that he wouldn't be able to see his Uncle's Hamish and William. The one time he had, he had ended up being locked in his room for the rest of the day.

He knelt down at his daughter grave and sighed, "Sometimes Lizzie, I wish I had died with you."

John stayed there until the sun began to set and knew that he had to get home otherwise his parents would once again find something to yell at him about. He didn't walk to fast, and tried to delay going home. He sighed as he reached the back door and let himself in. He stood in shock as he saw both of his parents in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Harry wasn't there because he had convinced her to go on holiday with her friend. She had tried to get her mother to allow John to join her. Diane had shot that down straight away, and John had to convince her to go, and in the end she did.

"Come on, dinner time." Andrew said as he looked to his son.

John nodded and sat down, not wanting to complain that he wasn't hungry. He ate the meal, even though it didn't taste quite right. He said his good nights and went to his room. He lay down on his bed after making sure that the window was locked tight and started to drift, his eyes heavy with sleep.

XxXxX

John woke up slowly, his mind heavy and foggy as he felt the world around him move a little. He looked around and frowned when he found himself in the family car. He struggled as he sat up. His parents where sat in the front of the car, with his dad in the drivers seat.

"What's going on?" he murmured as he leaned against the back of the seat. His head spinning as he tried to focus and the goings on around him.

"We just can't deal with you any more. No one will be able to. You've caused so much upset and embarrassment for letting this happen." Diane said as she looked back to him.

"Where am I going then?" he asked, getting scared of what his parents were going to do.

"You're leaving us, and I don't want to ever see you again. None of us do." Diane told him, "You've done too much to hurt this family."

"I didn't do anything, something was done to me, not the other way around." John said quietly, protesting what his mother was telling him.

"I don't care anymore. You're ruining things. Better for us for you to be a runaway than to have you at home as a broken Omega. How shameful." She huffed as the car came to a stop.

"Where am I?" he asked as his parents got out of the car and pulled him out.

"Hopefully where you'll be for the rest of your life." Diane said, as she sneered at her only son.

He looked to his dad, but he avoided his son's eyes. "Dad?" he said softly.

Andrew glanced down at his son with a cold look in his eyes, "Not your dad any more. Never wanted an Omega child. We only wanted Harry."

With those words John was left on the pavement as his parents climbed back into the car and drove away. John felt numb, he had nothing but the clothes he had worn that day after school. He shivered as his mind tried to catch up to what had just happened to him. He started to walk as he wondered what he was going to do and to try and find out where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful and brilliant comments and the kudos. This is a hard story to write, and I do hope that you are enjoying reading it.
> 
> I know that you are all waiting for Sherlock to come into it and save John. Sorry to say that Sherlock wont be in it until John is an adult. So a while to wait yet!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).
> 
> NaNoWriMo is almost here. Around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I will try and make one last post on the 1st October, but no promises. I will not be posting again until the 10th December.
> 
> IMPORTANT - Right, I know a lot of you want to know where Sherlock is, and when he is coming into it. It won't be for a long time yet. But, I have an idea to include him in the story, now I can do it as a separate story, so this one remains John Centric, or I can add him in during certain parts. But he will not be meeting with John until Study of Pink. You'll be seeing Sherlock with his own little story of what he is doing at the same time. It's up to you what I do.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Eight**

John had been walking around for over two hours. He had figured out that he was in London pretty quickly. He turned around a corner and jolted as he bumped into someone, "I'm so sorry." he apologised softly as he looked to the ground.

"It's all right," came a sweet reply, "now what would a sweet little omega like you be doing on the streets. You don't look like you belong here." the woman pondered as she looked the young teen over.

John looked into the warm brown eyes of a woman, "I do now." He told her honestly, though there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"What happened?" she queried, sympathetically to what he was going through. She had to wonder if he would tell her.

John went silent for a moment before he answered and told her of what had happened. He told her of Kevin, Elizabeth, his parents, and his family. He told her everything that he could. He sighed as he finished and looked to her, tears in his eyes.

John gave a little sigh as he wiped his eyes, "They left me here, calling me a broken Omega. But I'm not. I can still have children. The doctor told me that. It will just take me a while before I start to have heats again. My body needs to recover from the shock it went through."

The woman placed an arm around him, "Don't you worry sweetie, I can tell you'll be just fine."

John gave her a small smile, "Thank you."

"Now you said you got along with your Uncles really well. Do you know any of their contact details?" she asked him, she could see this teen didn't belong on the streets, then again, no one did.

John thought and tried to think of his Uncles phone number, or even their address. He shook his head, "No, I can't remember them. I never really needed to learn them. Harry was the one that got me to their house, and was the one to call them all the time. Especially after mum… Diane, stopped me from contacting them."

"It's okay. It might come to you in time." she reassured him.

"Thank you. You don't even know me." John smiled as he looked to her.

"Doesn't mean I can't help you," she told him, smiling back at him, "I've been on the streets since I was just a little younger than you. So I'll make sure you're going to be all right here."

John looked to her and he could see the honesty in her eyes, "Okay and thank you."

She smiled, "You're welcome. Anyway, I'm Kelly, and I'm 24 now. Also, I'm an Omega just like you." She chuckled.

John smiled back, "I'm John, and I'm 14." He paused for a moment as he thought of something, "What about heats, I know there's medication that can be taken to stop them, but they cost money. I know that I don't have to worry for a while longer, but I do worry about it."

Kelly smiled, "Don't you worry about that, we have a place that we can go. It smells really, really bad, so it masks our scents. Well for those of us that have developed our scent glands," she chuckled.

John nodded as Kelly let him to the abandoned building that she slept in. She lived there along with a number of other Omegas. She was ready to start showing him how to survive as an Omega on the streets.

XxXxX

John looked out at the city of London and smiled a little. He had been there for over a year now. He was almost 16 and he had survived well since those people had left him. He no longer called them his parents. How could he when they abandoned him at the first sign of trouble. John still couldn't remember anything about a way to contact his uncles. He would like to be able to call them and to tell them that he was all right. He worried a little about his sister. He hoped she hadn't started drinking again, and that she was all right.

He sighed as he quickly made his way back to the old building he called home. He settled on the floor in front of a bucket of rainwater he had gathered and scrubbed himself down. He had just spent his third heat down in the sewers. Kelly had been right that it had smelled really, really bad. But it worked. No Omega that used it had attracted an Alpha to the place. Their scents couldn't be smelt at all. Sometimes there would be two or three Omegas down there at the same time. They would help each other through their hearts. Their natural empathy was able to sooth an Omega's mind.

John shivered again, he just hoped he wouldn't be ill again. The last two heats he'd had he had ended up becoming ill quite soon after coming out of the sewers. He knew that being down there in such a weakened condition wasn't a good idea. It was the only way he and the other Omega's could get away from Alpha's that would force a bond on them, or just to avoid a bond all together. That was one thing that John wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Hey John," Richie said as he walked over. He was slightly younger than Kelly and between the two of them. They had taken John under their wing and taught him how to survive.

"Hey Richie," John smiled up to the older Omega, "Everything all right?" he asked.

Richie smiled and nodded, "Yeppers, I'm good. Going to try the soup kitchen later, need some hot food. You should come with me. I know your heat has just ended and there are Alpha's around. Not only that, but you still don't have a scent yet, so you should be safe. You need a hot meal. We don't want you becoming ill again." he told him, reassuring him.

John smiled tightly, it was the one thing that he did his best to avoid while living on the streets and that was other Alphas. He had no trust for them any more. He thought for a moment as he gave a violent shiver. He was already feeling groggy, but he didn't want to give in at all.

Richie moved from the mattress that rested on the floor and went over to him, "John, you all right?" he asked as he placed a hand on John's forehead.

John moved out the way a little, "Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling the cold already." He smiled, "It is November after all and December is quickly approaching." he reminded his friend.

Richie sighed and nodded, "I know that," he murmured, as he looked John over. He could see that the young teen was pale, but he could tell that the other was just going to try and brush it off again, as the teen had done in the last two times that it had happened. Richie winced a little as he felt the slightly higher than normal temperature coming from John.

John smiled to him and cleaned himself up a little more, "Right, we'll go to the soup kitchen. Lets see if we can go a littler early, because I want to be back here and get some sleep. My heat was a bitch this time. I just want to sit down and rest for the night," he told Richie as he quickly dried himself off and stood up.

Richie nodded and smiled back as he stood up, "Let's go now. They should be set up by the time we get there. So we might be the first served," he grinned as he headed towards the stairs.

John and Richie walked down the stairs. Richie couldn't help but look at his young friend with worry in his eyes. The two were joined by a few other homeless Omegas' that lived in the building. They walked outside and headed towards the soup kitchen, talking quietly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful and brilliant comments and kudos. You guys are the best. I didn't think this would be so popular. So, thank you all once again. And I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for taking a while to get this up. Been so busy, have to make a blanket for my Nan for Christmas and Am going to be posting a Story for the 00Q reverse Big Bang tomorrow sometime.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Nine**

John lay on the mattress the cold air biting at him, he huddle a little more and tried to go back to sleep. He had another Heat two days ago, and just like his other Heats, he was feeling ill again. He was the only one that became ill straight after a heat, and he didn't understand why that was. He closed his eyes and let himself drift a little. He just wanted a little more sleep.

Kelly and Richie glanced at each other, worry evident in their eyes. They had watched over the teen for over a year now, and over that year he'd had four Heats. After each one he had become ill, and each time it was worse than the last time. It had been hard for the two of them to watch him become so ill. A fever would rage and he would not being able to keep anything down. It left him feeling weak for some time afterwards.

"I'm really worried about him Kel, he shouldn't be ill like this all the time." Richie said as he went over to where John was trying to sleep and sat down beside him.

Kelly nodded, "I know, I'm worried as well. I just don't understand it, no one else's Heat effects them like that."

The two Omega's looked to one another as a small groan came from the huddle form. Richie got up and went over to his own bed and grabbed his blanket. He walked back to John and lay down beside him, covering the two of them up. He hoped he would be able to help keep the teen warm in the winter weather.

John felt someone next to him and began to panic, trying to get away. "Let me go." he almost shouted.

"John, it's just me, it's Richie." the other tried to reassure him. John was able to turn around and took a shaky breath as he saw that it really was just Richie. Richie quickly understood why John had been scared as he held him. "It's really all right, it's only me, Richie." he reassured him again, seeing that John was calming down a little.

"Don't do that, please." he murmured softly, "don't like it at all."

"I know you don't John, but you need to stay warm and this is the best way of doing it on the street." Richie told him, hoping he would be all right with it for just a little while.

John nodded, "I know." he said as he couldn't help but move a little closer to his friend, seeking the warmth that Richie was giving out.

Kelly knelt down on the other side and placed a hand on John's forehead, "You're burning up John. I think we might have to try and get you some help." She told him, even though she knew he didn't want anyone involved, especially the authorities.

John sighed and shook his head, "No, not a good idea, you know that."

Kelly looked to him in sympathy, "We might not have a choice John." he was still a little afraid of his birth parents finding out that he was still alive. he knew that they hoped he would die out on the streets.

John turned his head a little and looked to her, "I know, but lets see what happens first. Just give me a chance to beat what ever this is. You're really ill this time John, it's a lot worse that the other times." he told her, almost pleading with her to leave him be, and to not find anyone.

Richie and Kelly nodded as Richie took John into his arms and soothing him to sleep. "Every time he has gotten ill, it's been just after his heat. I tried to help him with this last one, but it just doesn't work. I don't know what else to do." Richie told her as he looked over John towards where she was sat on the cold concrete floor.

"And with every heat, what ever this is just gets worse and hits him harder." Kelly sighed as she looked down to the feverish John.

"We're going to have no choice but to go to someone. This might end up killing him if it carries on." He said softly as he looked to John as he began to mummer a little.

"Right. I think I might try that new Omega Sanctuary that was build last month. Maybe they might be able to help us get something for him to make him better. If nothing else he will be able to be safe. He's going to be sixteen soon, which can work for or against him." She sighed, she didn't want to go against John, but she wanted him well, "I don't know what I should do Rich?" she sighed, conflicted in her eyes.

"Go, and do it now, just talk to them for now though. Just go and see if they have any idea of what might be going on with him. That shouldn't hurt." he suggested thinking it might be the best way to go about getting help.

Kelly nodded, glad that the decision had been taken away from her. She stood up, "Take care of him while I'm gone." she told him as she then went out of the room.

"Sorry John," Richie told him. John's eyes opened a little. They were gassy, a sign of the fever that was attacked him.

"Wha..." he mumbled, not knowing what was going on around his as the fever had taken hold of him a lot quicker than last time.

"Don't worry John, Kelly and I will be doing everything we can to make sure you'll be all right." he told him as he tucked him up in his arms and made sure he was covered, keeping him warm.

XxXxX

It was almost two hours later that Kelly came back, but someone was with her. A slightly taller female was followed her. The two came into the room and straight over to where John was still lying in Richie's arms. The two knelt down beside them as Richie looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"Everything all right?" Kelly asked him.

Richie shook his head, "He had a nightmare, took me a while to calm him down, but he feels a lot warmer after it."

"I'm Rebecca," she said, warm hazel eyes looked down at the two men, "So what's going on?" she asked softly, as she tucked a stand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"He finished his Heat two days ago. But every time he has a Heat, he becomes really ill right after. Each time he has one, what ever this is gets a lot worse. We're scared that something might happen to him if this carries on." Richie said as he slowly sat up, letting John settle his head in his lap, running his fingers through the blond hair, that was getting a little long.

"How old is he?" Rebecca then asked, he looked young.

"He'll be sixteen in around a months and a bit." Kelly answered her.

Rebecca looked a little shock at that, "He's an Omega, correct?" she got a nod from the two, "He shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous for an under aged Omega."

"We know, and he knows it better than us. He was forced into a bond by a neighbour when he was fourteen. It was broken, but he also lost his daughter. He had been pregnant when the alpha beat him." Kelly told her a little about John's past, "His parents were ashamed of what happened to him, that they abandoned him here on the streets, he's been here ever since."

"How long?" she then asked.

"Around a year and a half." Richie answered, as John started shivering again. He pulled the blankets high and tucked them around John a little more securely.

"Right." She nodded, "I think we'll take him back to the Sanctuary. He'll be safe there and we will be able to treat what's wrong with him. I hope."

"Really?" Kelly asked her, her voice full of hope.

"Yes, I can help you and others as well, it's what the Sanctuary is for. For Omega's that have no home, to find the help that they need to make sure that you stay safe and are able to get back on your feet." She smiled to the younger woman, wondering if she would be helping the two young Omega's as well as the young teen between them.

Kelly shook her head, "I do have a job, just saving up to try and get a place to live. Was going to take John with me, as well as Richie." She smiled as she looked over to her best friend.

Richie smiled, "I'm working in a garage at the moment, doing the same thing. We think of John as our little brother. We want to make sure he'll be safe and well looked after."

"We will be doing out best with that. Don't worry, all we will be doing is helping him as best as we can to make sure that he will be safe." Rebecca tried to reassure them.

"We'll go with you to make sure he'll be okay, " Kelly said not wishing to let the woman just take John and not know what happens to him afterwards.

"So how are we going to get him there?" Richie asked the two of them, wondering how far away the Sanctuary was.

"I have my car wit me, so we can take him in that." She smiled at them a little. She could see their worry and concern for their young charge.

Richie nodded as he started to slowly wake John up, "Hey John, come on, you need to wake up a little." He said softly, slowly rousing the ill teen.

John slowly opened fevered eyes as he mumbled, "Wha…"

"We're taking you somewhere where you can get better John. So I need to get you downstairs." Richie said as he slowly helped John to his feet and then he and Kelly helped him down the stairs and out of the building.

Rebecca opened the doors to her car and the three of them pilled into the back as she drove them to the Sanctuary. It didn't take long for John to be bathed, examined and partially treated. He was then settled into a room of his own. John woke up not long after that, and was a little more alert than he had been as he looked around the room and saw Kelly and Richie sitting in some chairs by his bedside. Rebecca and another male entered the room.

"I'm Leon, I'm an Omega like you and a doctor." He introduced himself to John, he had heard about the forced bonding and thought it would be a good idea to tell him that he was an Omega and not an Alpha, "I examined you earlier, when you were first brought in. Your immune system isn't very strong, and when you go into Heat, it weakens even more which is causing you to pick things up easily. We've given you some antibiotics and they should start working soon." He told the young teen, explaining a few things.

"We're going to petition the courts and have your guardianship passed to us here at the Sanctuary." Rebecca then smiled to him.

"What will you do with me?" John asked, scared and tired.

"What you do while you are here with us is mainly up to you." Rebecca began to explain a little more about what the Sanctuary did, "The Sanctuary was set up to help Omegas and help them to get back on their feet after things go down the drain."

"How?" he then asked, curiosity aroused.

"We'll have guardianship of you until you are eighteen, but you can live in the Omega dorms until you are able to find a place of your own. You can return to school. Go on to University if you wish as well. Most of the Omega's that come to the Sanctuary's around England tend to carry on to University, become teachers, doctors. You can do anything you wish." She explained a little more, "I'll bring you more information about what we do later on, when you are feeling better.

"Right." He nodded slowly, "So I can go back to school, I can become a doctor still, and maybe join the army?" he asked, wanting to make sure. Though all he wanted to do now he knew he was somewhat safe, was to sleep.

"What ever you want to do, you will still be able to do it." Leon smiled, "Right. We shall leave you to your rest. Do take it easy for now. We'll start getting things set up for you here soon enough." He added as he and Rebecca then left the room.

Richie and Kelly smiled to John, "Well, you'll be all right." Richie grinned.

John smiled a little as he yawned and settled back into a real bed for the first time since his parents had drugged him and abandoned him in the middle of London. Kelly and Richie remained with him as he slept, watching over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe the response I've had to this one. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! I love all the wonderful comments and the kudos that you have sent my way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).
> 
> This now has a companion piece called Overcoming Betrayal, which is Sherlock's side of things. Which is set during the same time span as chapter ten. I do hope you check it out!

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Nine**

John waved bye to one of the other teens that he was now going to school with. It was different, something he hadn't thought would happen after he had been left alone in London. But he was finally back at school. He couldn't help but enjoy it, learning things once again. John walked through the streets, heading towards the small block of flats that Kelly and Richard had been able to move into together a week ago. It had been three months, and while he had been ill after his heat again, he had help to get better.

John buzzed the flat number and waited for it to come through. "Who is it?" came Kelly's voice through the speaker.

"John, who else would it be?" he joked a little, smiling.

"John! Come on up," she said, happiness in her voice as the door buzzed open for him.

John opened the door and went up to the fourth floor, and went towards the flats front door. It was already open, Kelly waiting there for him. She smiled to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Came at the perfect time, Richie has the day off and so do I," she smiled as she pulled him into the living room and made him sit down on the sofa.

"Hey John," Richie smiled from where he was sat on the floor, "How was school?" he asked him softly.

John's eye lit up as he started to tell them, "Well, it's going brilliantly. Since I was ahead when I was last at school, they are thinking of putting me up again so that I can just do my exams this year and then see about getting into University. I want to see if I can get ahead start on becoming a doctor before I join up," he told the two of them.

"Wow, so you're doing great then," Kelly smiled as she looked to them through the hatch that linked the living room to the small kitchen.

John turned to look to her and nodded his head, "Yeah, it is. I…" he began but stopped, "I have to admit that you did the right thing in going to them to ask them to help me. My last heat wasn't that bad, yeah I was still ill, but not as bad as I was that time. They still don't know what is causing it either. Especially since I'm not bonded," he sighed a little, wondering if his heats would always be like that.

"Hopefully it will get better as you get older, don't forget that you still haven't had an adult heat yet," Kelly reminded him as she walked in with some tea for them all.

"So how has it been living in a flat?" John asked the two of them, this was the first time he had come to see them, most of the time they would meet else where, but they both wanted him to see their new flat.

"It's been great, I've loved it so far. Okay it can get a little overwhelmingly with all the bills that you have to pay and that, but, still we're no longer on the streets and we have a room for each of us, and it's warm. We've money for food as well as having a night out every now and then," she answered him honestly, as she sat down next to him.

"That's good to hear and thanks for the tea," he said as he held his cup and then turned to Richie, "So what is this I hear of you finding a nice Alpha?" he asked him, a smirk on his face.

"I have, he is rather sweet. I don't know if it will last, but I am thinking about spending my next heat with him. He wont bond with me just yet, neither of us want that at the moment," he smiled softly as he thought of the man that he had started to see a month ago. He had tried hard to keep it a secret for a little wile, but Kelly had found out last week and had quickly told John.

"Well, that's good for you," he nodded as he thought of doing that one day. Of finding an Alpha to share his life with. He shuddered, not able to help it as his mind went to Kevin and all he had been through with that particular Alpha.

Kelly saw it and shook her head, "You have to know that not all Alpha's are like that. A lot of them are just as sweet as can be. You might find some that hold to the old principals, but those are few and far between, it's mostly the older ones, our grandparents and parents generation a little. And don't forget we have out own rights as well. We're all equal," She told him, hoping that one day she would be able to see him bonded and happy with it, instead of scared to death of what could happen.

"Don't worry about it John, if you want to bond when you're older, then do so, but if you don't, then don't," Richie told him with a shrug, not caring what John did, as long as he was happy with his choices.

John sighed, he had been over this a number of times with them, "I know that they aren't all bad, I know that. I really do," he said as he saw the looks he was getting, "It's just hard to put it all behind me, I was forced into a bond, and I almost lost myself. Sometimes I still feel as though I am there, drifting in nothing, seeing everything that was going on and not able to do a damn thing to stop it. And then losing Elizabeth, I don't think I could ever go through something like that again."

Kelly reached to him and hugged him, "I know, but maybe one day you would like a child, and want someone to spend your life with. But for now, you're right, have some fun. Do what you want to do," she grinned at him, "Which reminds me, it's Richie's birthday next week, so are you coming for a meal with us? We'll be meeting this sweet little Alpha of his as well. Have to make sure he's good enough for our Richie," she said with a wicked grin on her face as the two of them looked to Richie.

"Don't either of you dare scare him away!" he yelled at the two of them, horror etched on his face at the thought.

"Oh, he likes him more than he let on earlier," John grinned, "I'll make sure to ask the hard questions."

Richie groaned at the two of them as they carried on listing all the questions they could ask. It was almost an hour later that John had to say goodbye to the two of them and head back to the Sanctuary. He was soon walking through the large doors and smiled to Julie, one of the workers there.

"Welcome back John," she smiled to him as she went over, "How was school today?" she then asked.

"It was really good, they are thinking about having me skip the year and go into my last, since I already know the work, and have done it all before. I'll be going into my last year and doing the exams," he smiled as he told her, happy and proud that he was able to just slide back into his schoolwork, as though he had never spent time on the streets.

"That's good, you'll need to talk to Anthony soon, since he is basically in charge of your education. I have no doubt that he will make sure that you get the approval to be skipped ahead," she told him, smiling.

"I will be tomorrow, since its Saturday," he smiled back.

"Right, go on and make sure that you get your homework done. Dinner should be soon as well. You're on clean up duty today don't forget," she reminded him.

John nodded his head, smiling, "I think I'll just put my bag on my bed and then head over there now to wait. I'll do my homework after clean up."

Julie nodded and left him alone as he went to the dorm room he shared with five other teen-aged Omegas. The last three months had really shown John what the sanctuary was all about. A lot of Omega's would come in for a little help. To get back on their feet after they split up with their Alpha's. The younger ones, like him who had been left or abandoned for one reason or another, were given the chance to make something of their life. To actually work towards a career, as he was doing now.

He dropped off his bag and the headed to the dining room, others were waiting along with some that were helping out. He went over and sat down by a few of the other teens and they started talking about school. John was happy there, well as happy as anyone could be, but he was safe, he was healthy mostly, and he was being given the chance to make something of his life and to carry on with his dream of being a doctor. He had thought he would never have the chance thanks to being left on the streets, but thanks to the Sanctuary, he would be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are totally amazing you know that! I can't believe all the comments and the kudos. I am so happy you are enjoying this fic so far. And I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my niece so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.
> 
> Now, because I am writing Sherlock's side of things, Sherlock will not be coming into this for a while longer and I am adding chapters here. Chapters of what John is doing while Sherlock is dealing with things on his side. If you want to know what Sherlock is up to, please read Overcoming Betrayal.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Eleven**

John smiled as he looked to his friend. He had finished school a whole year earlier than he should have done. But he was happy about that. Not only that, but he was now starting his second year at University and he couldn't be more happier about it. The eighteen year old was also able to move out of the Sanctuary that had helped him so much since the moment he had ended up behind their doors.

"So are you ready to enter the world beyond the Sanctuary gates?" Mike Stamford asked the younger Omega, a friendly smile on his face.

"It feels as though I am finally able to just be me," John smiled back as he put another box into Mike's car. There were a few boxes, and John couldn't believe how much stuff he had gathered over the last year or two.

Mike smiled to him, "Good to hear, I was wondering why you hadn't left as soon as you turned eighteen?" he queried a little, not thinking he would get an answer.

"Needed to have a full adult heat, and to recover from it," he replied, even though he'd had an adult heat, he had still become ill afterwards. It had taken a week for him to recover fully, though he had been fine to get up and about three days after his heat had finished.

Mike nodded and slammed the truck closed, "Well, time to go, anyone you want to say bye to?" he asked him, as he looked to the place where his friend had been living. He had learned the reasons why, though that had only happened after they had known each other for a year.

John looked back to the place and shook his head, "No, I've already said my goodbyes, and plus," he said as he turned to look at Mike, "I'm to go back when my heat is due. I can start going to Omega Safe Houses, but I think I would rather go here, since they know what goes on with me better than any other would do," he finished with a soft smile.

Mike nodded his head, "Okay, then lets go to our flat. I've already moved my things in, we just got to get yours in there as well."

John chuckled and nodded as the two went around the car and got in. Mike started it up and headed away from the Sanctuary that had been his home for around two years. It felt like an end of an era, but a good end, since he was now well on the way to doing what he wanted. He looked out of the window.

"What is it?" Mike asked as he heard the heavy sigh.

"I…" he paused for a moment as he tried to find the words to answer his friend, "My life, I know it hasn't been the easiest, but I know what I want to do, I working towards it now. I'm getting into shape so I can join the Army, which I want to do soon, do my last year with them. What I wanted to do is finally happening, and when, when I was finally free of him and found out I lost Lizzie," he stopped for a moment as a twinge of pain raced through his heart at the thought of his daughter, "I thought my life was over, that I would never be able to do anything, because there was just too much against me. It seems so long ago, a lifetime ago."

"But it wasn't it was four years ago?" Mike said, querying a little bit.

John nodded, "I was fourteen, now I'm eighteen. God, I don't feel that young," he snorted, it felt longer for John.

Mike chuckled a little, "You are more mature than most of the students at the Uni," he agreed slightly.

John nodded as they soon pulled up at the block of flats. Mike parked in their spot and the two of them got out and started to take boxes up the stairs, since the lift was broken. John flopped onto the sofa when they had brought the last ones up. Mike chuckled as he sat down beside him.

"Well, wont be doing that for a while at least, and I hope they get that lift sorted, I am so not going to be walking up and down those stairs all the time," John huffed a little as he closed his eyes, a smile appearing on his face.

"Tea?" Mike asked him as looked over to his friend.

"Oh God yes!" he exclaimed as he turned to smiled at Mike.

Mike chuckled and got up, "Come on, you can come into the kitchen so you know where everything is," he held out a hand for John to take and pulled the other Omega up.

John followed him into the kitchen as he looked around, and poked into the cupboards, "Think we might need to do a little bit more shopping, ready meals are all well and good, but we could do with something a little more at times."

Mike laughed and shook his head, "I know that, proper nutrition after all."

John started to laugh as well, "Sorry, one of the things you get to know about at the Sanctuary is to make sure you get the foods that you need and how to cook them."

Mike nodded, "Well, that's a good thing, because I don't cook, I burn. Mater (1) tried to teach me, wasn't very good, followed Mum in that respect," he grinned fondly at the memories.

John smiled to him and shook his head, "Glad I learned how to do it then."

Mike nodded as he finished making them some tea, "Here."

"Thanks," he nodded as he took the mug and the two went back into the living room, full of John's boxes, as Mike had been able to sort his the day before.

"Lets drink this and get your room set up a little, you can unpack on your own, since then you would know where everything is," Mike suggested.

"Yeah, help me sort it out a little, but you're right, I want to unpack myself. I can't believe I have this much stuff, you would think living there you wouldn't. But…" he trailed off.

"Well, you did get a job as soon as you could and brought things you wanted, and what you would want when you moved out," Mike said.

"I just wish I could get a few things from…" he trailed off.

"Your parents?" Mike made a guess.

"I don't really call them that, they may have given birth to me, but it has taken me a while to realise that they never wanted me. I was to do as they wished at all times. As soon as something happened that they didn't like I was thrown onto the streets basically," John said, a hint of anger in his voice, though underneath it was the hurt he still felt.

"What about your sister and uncles? If I remember right they were all there to support you," he wondered as he took a sip of his tea.

John smiled a little, "Harry, she was great. She had been so focused on parting, but when things started to happen, she realised something was wrong. It was only because of them that she didn't do anything. My uncles supported me and helped me come to terms with Lizzie's death, that was until they were stopped from coming to see me," he sighed as he answered him a little.

"So, why don't you contact them. I bet they are wondering what happened to you, as from the sounds of it your birth parents wouldn't have told them what actually happened to you," he said as he looked to John, wondering what he would do.

John paused for a moment, "You know, I never thought of it like that. I had thought they couldn't deal with me anymore and that was why they never looked for me. But then after a little while, I just didn't care, I didn't want anyone to find me. I had to be safe from them, make sure that I stayed alive and did what I wanted to do, to prove to them that just because of what happened doesn't mean that I can't stand up and carry on. I'm stronger than that."

Mike nodded, "I know that, but will you contact them at all?"

John shook his head, "No, not for a while at least. I want to make sure that I can show them all that I'm all right. Though I don't know their number, but I suppose that I could find them some how," he sighed, "I'll think about it after I've joined up. I want to make sure that I'm stable and no one can influence what I want to do."

"All right," Mike nodded and then drank the rest of his tea as he stood back up, "let's sort out your room, and I believe that we are going to see friends tonight at the pub," he grinned

John grinned as he drank his own tea and got up as well, "Yeah."

The two went into what was going to be John's bedroom and began to sort it out, moving things around and changing it, before they brought the boxes in and John began to unpack, the start of a new life for him. It was a little while later that the two of them left to go and meet friends from University at the local pub. John would be seeing Richie and Kelly another day, promising to drag Mike with him, so they could meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the awesome comments and the Kudos. So happy that you are enjoying this fic!
> 
> (1) - Mater, mother in Latin


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter 12**

John and Mike walked down the street as they headed to the pub, where they would be meeting Kelly, Richie and Richie's Alpha, Mathew. Things were beginning to look serious between the two of them, as they had been together for quite a while now. Not long after Richie and Kelly had been able to rent a flat.

"So looking forward to a night out?" Mike asked him as they two of them walked side by side down the street. The pub wasn't that far from the flat that the two of them lived in.

"God yes, the lectures today were brutal," he said as he looked to his friend.

Mike nodded in agreement, "Yeah, a good old fashioned booze up is just what this soon to be doctor ordered."

John laughed and smiled to him, "Yeah."

John walked to the door and opened it up and held it for Mike. He looked around and grinned when he saw Richie and Kelly to one side of the large room. He walked over to them, Mike following him as he smiled to the pair.

"Hey guys," John greeted the two of them as he gave them both a warm hug.

"Awww, if it isn't the little doctor in training," Kelly joked with him, holding him tightly as she rocked from side to side.

"I start my residency next year," John ginned to her as he pulled back, "So does Mike, we'll both be at Bart's for that," he added as he glanced over to Mike.

Mike nodded, "looking forward to it, I know it's going to be hard, but still looking forward to putting all the things that we have learned into practice."

John nodded and then looked to his friends, "Right, first round on me, so what are you having?" he asked them all, smiling.

"Gin and Tonic for me," Kelly said with a smile.

"Just a pint mate," Mike said as he sat down in the booth.

"Lemonade for me, thanks," Richie said, "not one for drinks," he grinned.

John chuckled, "I know," he nodded as he then went to the bar to place the order. It didn't take long for the barmaid to bring them over to him and take his money. He pocketed the change and brought the drinks over to their table and sat down.

"Thanks," they said as they took their drinks and had a sip.

"Hey Richie," came a smooth voice from behind them as a tall dark haired man walked over to them, almost ten minutes later.

"Matty!" Richie said as he got up and greeted the man, a smiling on his face, showing them all that he was happy.

"Hey," he smiled as he leaned his head down a little and pulled the other man into a kiss, "Missed you."

"You saw me a couple of hours ago love," he grinned, "but then again, I missed you as well."

Mathew chuckled slightly as he then looked to the others in the booth, "Good to see you all again."

"Nice to see you as well Mat," Kelly said as she moved over so that there was more room for Mathew to join them.

"I'm just going to grab a beer, anyone else what something?" Mathew asked them as he look around the group.

"I'm good thanks," John said as he indicated the beer he was only half way through drinking. The others all said the same thing and he went off to get one for himself.

He came back and joined them and asked softly, "So how have things been with you lot?"

"Busy," John and Mike said with a grin at the same time.

Mathew smiled, "That's what you get when you decided to go into Medicine, should have chosen something else," he told them, jokingly.

John shook his head, "I don't think I could ever do anything else. Though I do still want to join the army."

"RAMC?" Mathew asked, he hadn't spent a lot of time with John, only having met him a couple of times. He knew that the younger man was wary of Alpha's, though not the reason why. It was why he had stayed away not wanting to make Richie's friend uncomfortable with him.

"Yeah, trying to see if I can do the end of my residency with them," he grinned, thinking about what he wanted to do.

"I don't like the thought of you being out there," Kelly said with a small frown on her face.

John shook his head, "I know you don't Kelly, but I really want to do this. It's something I've wanted to do for a long time, and I'm going to."

"I know, I just want you to be safe," she sighed softly.

John smiled to her, "I know," he then turned to Mathew and said, to change the subject, as he knew that Kelly would keep going on and trying to change his mind, "So how was work Mat?"

"Usual, a bit boring, but then working in a bank can be at times," he said with a grin.

They carried on drinking and talking until it was John's round again, "Right," he said as he stood up, "Same again?" he asked, he got nods from them all and he went up to the bar and placed his order.

"Well, what's a cute little Omega like you doing out in the big bad world," came a voice from behind John.

John tensed up as he could smell the scent of an Alpha. John didn't say anything, just ignored him as he waited for the barmaid to come back with his orders.

"Hey," the man said s he leaned on the bar and got in John's face, "I'm talking to you, I just want to know your name and maybe get the chance to know about you," he told him.

John glanced over and said, "Look, I'm not interested at all."

The Alpha gave a snort, "Come on, give me a chance, all I want is to know your name, and ask you out on a date. It's not that hard to say yes to me," he persisted.

"Look, he said he isn't interested, so leave him alone," Mathew said as he stood near John. He and the others had seen the man go over to John and how John was trying to get rid of him.

"He aint your Omega he's not bonded, so I have a right to talk to him and ask him," the man said as he stood straight.

"And I have said that I'm not interested in you. So leave me alone," John said, glad that someone was there to help back him up.

"Here's your order," the barmaid said as she put the drinks down for John.

"Thanks," John smiled to her as he picked up a few of them and Mathew did the same.

John felt a little shaky after the encounter, but decided that it would be best if he put it behind him and tried to carry on enjoying the night out. He could see the looks of concern on the others faces as he reached their booth. He smiled to them all to try and reassure them that he was fine.

"Okay, here you go," John smiled as he joined them in the booth once more.

They took their drinks and began to talk a little. It was a good hour, almost two when they all stood up, ready to go back home. John smiled as he walked out of the pub and stretched.

"God, this was a good night," he said as his arms flopped back down to his sides.

"Yeah," Mike agreed as he looked to the others.

"Do it again soon?" Kelly suggested, a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, it would be nice to let off steam occasionally. Though could do without an annoying Alpha," John snorted a little.

"Well at least he backed off," Mike said, smiling at him.

John nodded in agreement, "Yeah," he said softly, not wanting to say anything else since he didn't want to offend all Alphas. He knew that not all of them were like Kevin, but it was hard for him to trust one. It scared him at times, just being out and about where an Alpha could get him.

Mike looked to his friend and could tell that he was thinking about the Alpha once again. He knew that the younger man found it hard to be near an Alpha at times. He could see him tense up in their lectures, or even when they were in the library and an Alpha got too close to him. Mike was always there, as much as he could, he knew that being there helped John not feel as though he was not being closed in.

They walked in silence for a little while, before they got talking about some of their assignments and the lecture that they would be attending the next day. They reached home and both were soon in bed, sleeping off their night out, though neither of them had drunk too much when they had been out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the brilliant comments and kudos. So happy that you are enjoyed this story. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Don't forget to read what is going on with Sherlock is Overcoming Betrayal.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Thirteen**

John buttoned up his favourite red shirt and messed up his hair a little, making it spike up a little. He walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. He was going out on a date, and he was looking forward to it. He knew that if someone had asked him if he would do so a year ago, he would have told them no.

"Hey," he said to Mike, who was also getting ready to go out.

"Looking good," Mike grinned to him, "Well, I'll be meeting Anita again, and it might be getting serious," he said a happy smile on his face as he thought of the slightly older Alpha that he had been dating over the last three months.

The two had met in the local library and John had sat back and watched as the two of them started talking and only stopped when they had been kicked out, though Mike and Anita had ended up going to a cafe while John had gone on home alone. The two were well suited to each other and he could see the two of them bonding in the future.

"You two get along really well," John said with a smile as he grabbed his jacket.

"How are you and Leanne doing?" Mike then asked him as he grabbed his own.

"Doing all right, this is our third date now and I have to say I'm enjoying it. She's really nice, and rather sweet. I'm taking her to dinner and the movies, a classic date I know, but she likes that," John answered, chuckling a little as they made their way out of the flat.

"I'll have to see about going on a double date," Mike said, wanting to meet the woman that John had started dating. He knew that she was a beta, but that was all he knew about her.

"Yeah, maybe the next time we'll do that," John agreed, he knew that his friends wanted to make sure everything was all right.

John had met Leanne while he had been doing a little shopping for the flat. He had bumped into the woman and they had started talking while going around the shop. John had plucked up the courage and asked her out. He was happy when she said yes and two nights later they had their first date. She knew that he was an Omega, but he hadn't told her anything about his past yet. That was something for when they knew each other a little more. Though he was thinking about telling her over dinner.

"Right, I'll see you later on John," Mike said as he patted John's shoulder and walked in the other direction, going to meet Anita out side the bowling alley.

"See ya Mike," he called out as he headed towards the restaurant that he was to meet Leanne at.

John walked through the streets and smiled, he was feeling more at ease now. He had been talking to someone recently. He had been convinced to do so, but it helped a little. He was no longer scared that some Alpha was going to jump him at any moment and force a bond on him. Now after four, almost five months, he was feeling better with himself.

"Hey," he said softly as he saw Leanne and jogged over to her.

"John," she smiled happily as she saw the slightly younger man head towards her. The two shared a gentle and sweet kiss as John took hold of he hand and they went into the restaurant. They were taken to the table that John had booked for them and quickly ordered their food and drinks.

"Glad you could make it," John smiled softly to her, feeling a little nervous again.

"You're too sweet for me to turn down John," She chuckled softly, "How were your lectures today?" she asked him, knowing that he'd had a couple of lectures that day.

"They were fine, doing a rotation tomorrow at the hospital," he smiled to her, "How about you? How was your day?" he asked her.

"Good, law and politics, I know not many love it, but I do and I find it very interesting as well," she smiled and then laughed as she could see what John thought of it all.

"I can understand loving something, but not that," he joked with her.

"True," she grinned as their food arrived, "So how has things been since we last had the chance to meet?" she asked him.

"All right, things are good," he said with a smile, "How about you?"

"Good, my sister was down yesterday, she's just bonded with a sweet young woman, and I'm so happy for them. They are doing the double and getting married as well, so I am asking if you would be my plus one?" she asked him, a little shyly, she knew that they hadn't been going out for that long, but she really like him.

"Erm, yeah, I don't mind," he smiled as he answered her.

"Good," she smiled as she then went quiet for a little bit, "John?" she asked softly, getting his full attention, "I'm just wondering a little about your own family. You've never mentioned them at all and I was just a little curious about that. I hope you don't mind me asking at all," she said as she drank some of the wine.

John looked to her and gave a sigh, "I knew you would ask eventually, though I didn't think it would be just yet. But I can understand. I've never mentioned them because I don't have anything to do with them. There is a reason, well a few reasons. But at the moment. I'd rather not go into it all," he told her, hoping that she would leave it at that.

"Well," she smiled softly, "When you are ready to tell me, I'll be here waiting to listen."

John smiled at her and nodded, "I know, and thank you for not pushing me about it. It still hurts even though it was a number of years ago for me."

Leanne nodded her head, she could see that it was hurting him about what was on his mind, and a part of her wished she hadn't asked until he was ready to actually answer her, "I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

He smiled to her, "Don't worry, it was bound to come up one say or another day in the future," he told her, trying to put the guilt she was feeling to rest.

She nodded her head and began to talk about the most inane things she could think of. Some of what she said made the young Omega laugh and smile brightly. Easing the lingering guilt she felt. They finished their meal and walked out into the cooling air of the warm spring night.

"Its a nice night tonight," Leanne said as she took hold of his hand and the two walked towards the cinema.

"Yeah it is," he smiled to her, "Mike wants me and you to join him and Anita on a double date, what do you think?" he asked her, wondering if she would be up to it at all.

"Oh, I get to meet some of your friends then?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, don't know about letting you near Kelly and Richie, they will be asking twenty questions and then truth or truth, with very big dares if you don't spill everything," he joked with her, though he knew that the two of them would be asking Leanne a lot of questions, to make sure that she was genuine.

"It will be nice to meet them all, you talk about them all so fondly. I feel like I already know them," she chuckled softly.

"I know, they are a great bunch, Richie and Kelly helped me a lot when I first got here in London. They both stood by me through a lot. Mike I met when I first went to Uni, he was in the same lectures as me and we just hit it off. A year later I moved in with him," he smiled, telling her a little, "He's been a great friend over the last couple of years."

Leanne nodded and smiled, "I can tell, you talk about them all the time, so I can't wait to meet them," she said as she wrapped her arms around his arm as they walked into the cinema.

John smiled to her as they got tickets to see the latest romantic comedy and settled in for the movie. It wasn't John's type of film, but he knew that Leanne had wanted to see it and he had said he would take her. Though she promised that the next time they went to see a film it would be an action film.

They watched the film, with Leanne leaning against him as best as she could with the chairs. John smiled down to her and settled into watch the film and maybe steel a few kisses while they were there. The film ended and John walked her home, leaving her with a soft, sweet kiss and going back to the flat. Thinking that life might just be turning the corner even more for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and kudos. So happy to know that you are enjoying this, hope you enjoy reading about John getting his life back together and overcoming all that has happened to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not updating for awhile, been going through a bit of a rough time recently. Things are now beginning to pick up and I am getting back into the swing of things.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Fourteen**

John sat in the second row, right behind Mike's two mothers, three of his grandparents and his older brother. Mike was stood at the front with the priest and his younger brother sanding next to, having agreed to be his best man. The music started and John turned, along with all the others in the small church. Anita walked down the aisle with her father, the ivory dress was beautiful and suited the slightly tanned and slim woman. Mike and Anita had already bonded as Alpha and Omega, but the two had wanted to marry as well.

"So gorgeous," came a quite whisper from behind him.

John glanced back to Kelly and smiled as he nodded, "Yeah."

The two went quiet again as Anita reached Mike and her father handed her over with a tearful kiss to her check. Mike beamed happily as the priest began to talk. Each of them said their vows and the rings were exchanged.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest finally said.

Mike pulled Anita closer to him and kissed her, dipping her as well. People around the church clapped as the two separated and began to walk down the aisle. John clapped as he watched them go, someone grabbed his arm and he turned his head to smile at Kelly. He shook his head a little as he could see the happy tears in her eyes.

"It was wonderful," she sighed as she wiped away a falling tear, "I hope that Lewis and I will get married as well one day," she hoped.

"One day we will," came another voice as people began to walk out of the small church and into the brilliant sunshine.

Kelly brightened at that, "Really?" she asked him.

Lewis chuckled, "Yes, we've been going out for over a year and I can't imagine being with anyone else," he told her honestly, "I know your past and I don't care about it, because all I want to know about is your future," he told her, as he took hold of one of her hands and brushed his knuckled over her check.

"Oh Lewis," she almost squealed as she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Lewis caught her and smiled as their friends look on.

"Ah, love," Richie said as he and Mathew stood by them, he leaned against his partner and looked to the two, who were kissing each other sweetly.

"Cute and very sickly," John joked with them all.

"Ah, poor little John," Kelly said as she finally let go of Lewis and hugged John tightly. John had broken up with Leanne a couple of months ago, both of them had began to drift apart. John was fine with the break up, since Leanne hadn't liked the thought of John joining the Army. Not long after that the two of them had decided to break up.

John shook his head, "Come on," he smiled as he wanted to get off the subject a little, "we need to get a move on," he finished.

"Yeah," Richie nodded in agreement, "We'll miss the meal otherwise," he teased as they walked out and got into Mathew's car.

Mathew drove them to the small banquet hall, where the reception was taking place. Mathew arrived at the car park and parked the car. They got out and headed inside, where the guests were all gathering before Mike and Anita joined everyone. It was a few more minutes, after the last guests walked in that Anita and Mike walked in. People clapped and congratulated them as they made their way to the head table.

The meal passed quickly as they talked amongst themselves. The speeches came and went, with Anita and Mike both being a little embarrassed by what was said, but there were still laughs with some things. The lighting dimmed a little and Anita and Mike stood up for their first dance, 'Truly Madly Deeply' began to play as they began to sway against each other, eyes locked and happy and contented smiles on their faces.

After a little while as the music changed, Lewis stood up and held out a hand for Kelly. Kelly grinned as the two of them went to the dance floor with a few others that were now dancing. Richie and Mathew smiled to each other and they too joined the dancers. John watched them all, feeling only a small twinge of longing for not being able to join them with someone.

Mike and Anita walked over after going around the dance floor a few more times, "Hey John," Mike smiled to him.

"Hey Mike, looking happy the both of you," he smiled to them both.

"Oh yes," Anita grinned and chuckled.

"So," he said, "are you both ready for your move yet?" he asked the two of them. He knew that Mike and Anita would be moving soon, going north, moving closer to Anita's family.

"Yeah, we're all ready to move. We've decided that we are going to do the moving before we head off for our honeymoon," he told his friend, as he glanced over to Anita.

"It might be a tradition to go away straight after the wedding, but both of us need to get things sorted out up there before we go away, otherwise we would get back and have no time to do anything," she said glancing over to Mike and then back at John.

"You ready for your last year without me being around?" Mike then asked him as Richie, Kelly, Mathew and Lewis walked over to them.

"I've joined up," was all John said in answer.

"What?" Kelly exclaimed, "I thought you wouldn't be doing that until after you had fully finished," she said softly, not liking the thought of John being away from them.

John smiled to her, "Guys, this is what I have been planning since I was young. This is what I want to do," he told them all, he knew that he had told them before.

"I know, but I thought there would be more time," she sighed a little as she then hugged him tightly.

"I'll have leave every now and then. I'll be able to write to you as well, and call you occasionally," he told them all.

"We know that, but it just wont be the same as having you here with us," Richie smiled at him.

John chuckled, "I know, but I'll still be around for a little while longer before I get assigned somewhere."

"We know," Mike agreed, "you just have to make sure that you keep in touch with us all. I don't know how long I'll be in Manchester for," he said as he looked over to Anita.

"I'm thinking at least two years Mike," Anita said, "I know that you really want to work down here, so spend a couple of years near them and then we'll move back down here."

Mike grinned, "That's good," he then turned to the others and back to John.

"I'll do all I can to make sure to keep in touch. I'll be on leave occasionally as well, so try and come to London to see me, both of you," he said as he looked to Mike and Anita.

"We will at that," she told him, "Right, I think we should get back to the party and put all this talk away for a little while," she then said as she smiled.

"Yeah," John grinned, "let's get back to the fun."

"Speaking of fun," Anita grinned as she grabbed John's hand, "let's have a quick dance."

John tried to protest as he was pulled onto the dance floor by Anita, "I'm not very good at this," he told her as she put his hands in the right place.

"I'll lead just this once," she chuckled as she began to take him through a couple of basic steps.

"Okay," he said with a sceptical air as he tried his best to follow her, "Sorry," he said as he trod on her foot.

Anita chuckled a little, "Don't worry, Mike had already done that several times today," she told him in a low whisper.

John and Anita danced through the next song as it became a more popular song, and one that John could dance with a bit better instead of the waltzing music that had been on before. The song ended and the two of them walked off the floor and over to the others that were having a little to drink.

"Thanks," John and Anita said as Mike handed the two of them something to drink.

"Welcome," he smiled as Anita walked over to him and they wrapped an arm around each other's waist.

"Well," John said as he raised a glass, "congratulations once more," he told the two of them, "I remember the day you two met," he grinned.

Anita and Mike looked to one another and smiled, "Best thing to ever happen to us," Mike said as he then looked to his friends.

"It will happen for you one day John, just like it has for all of us, you'll find the person you are meant for," Anita told him, a gentle smile on her face.

John shook his head a little, not believing it, "Maybe," was all he said as they started to enjoy the party for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Fifteen**

John stood on the pavement and took in a deep breath of the London air. He smiled widely as he took in the scent of home. The young doctor had just finished his first tour of duty in Afghanistan, and it was time for his first leave. It had been hard for the twenty-three year old, and the sights and sounds had shocked him at first, but over time he got used to it and worked hard. Four week, though only two were for his leave, the other two were for his first heat since joining up. The suppressants that he was on thanks to being in the Medical Core took care of things. But he had to have one Heat a year for him to remain on them.

John shook himself a little and headed towards the tube station. He hadn't told his friends the exact date of his leave, since he wanted to surprise them a little. It didn't take him long to reach the flat that Kelly and Lewis were living in. The two had moved in together not long after Mike had married. He buzzed and hoped that one of them would be in, he knew that one of them was off on the Wednesday, but he couldn't remember who it was, or if they had decided to remain home that day.

"Hello, who is it?" came Kelly's voice over the intercom, making John smiled at the sound of it.

"Hey Kelly," John smiled, "It's John," he finished.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, "John, come on right up, fourth floor, number 15," she gushed as the door lock buzzed for a moment.

"Thanks," he grinned as he opened the unlocked door ad headed to the fourth floor.

"John!" Kelly yelled as she rushed out of her front door and over to her friend pulling him into a fierce hug.

John spluttered a little as all the air was knocked out of him, "Kelly," he gasped out, "I need to breath you know," he told her as he gave her a quick hug and then tried to escape her strong grip.

"Oh," she giggled, "Sorry, it's just so good to see you again. I've missed you so much," she told him as she loosened her grip a little but didn't fully let him go.

"I've missed you as well," he confessed softly, "Letters and the occasional calls just aren't enough some days."

Kelly pulled back fully this time and smiled at him, "Agreed," she told him and then dragged him by the arm into her flat, "How long do you have on your leave?" she asked as she closed her front door and led the way into the living room.

John set his bag down and fell onto the sofa, "I have two weeks here before I have to head over to the Omega Sanctuary for my heat, they are giving me two weeks for that, to see how long it will take for me. They want to know how long it will be so they can determine how long my leave will be. If I need two weeks then I will have extended leave of five weeks. If I only need a week, then it will be four," he answered her, giving her the basics of what he had been told.

"Right, you do know that you are staying here for those two weeks. Lewis and I have already set up our guest room for you to use," she grinned to him, they had spent hours setting the room up. Richie and Mathew were going to be doing the say so he could stay with them on occasions.

"Are you sure I wont be a bother?" he asked, feeling a little unsure of himself.

"Of course you're staying here, I wouldn't let you go anywhere else now would I?" Kelly glared at him as she stood before John, hands on her hips, "And if I didn't keep you here Richie would steal you away from me."

John chuckled at her as he asked her, "Well, how about a nice cup of tea?"

She grinned to him and nodded her head as she walked to the kitchen, "Brilliant idea, tea solves everything and welcomes all home!" she called out.

John chuckled again as he relaxed back on the sofa, his eyes closing. He listened to the sounds of Kelly moving around in the kitchen. It reminded of times on the streets when they would often sit around and one of them would be trying to make something out of the food that they had found.

"Hey," Kelly called out to him as she walked back into the living room a few minutes later, "Don't you fall asleep just yet, Richie, Mattie and Lewie are on the way here, they want to see you," she told him.

"Yeah?" he murmured as he opened his eyes and looked up to her.

"Yes, though Mattie and Lewie might be a little longer that Richie, they are at work for another hour or two, Richie only has a half day today. Mike and Anita wont be able to make it until next week," she smiled as she handed over a mug of tea. She had quickly called everyone to tell them that John had arrived.

"Thanks," he grinned as he took it with both hands, "Heard that Mike had some news he wanted to share," he queried as he glanced over to her as she sat down on the sofa next to him.

Kelly nodded her head, "Yeah, Anita has had enough of her mother trying to interfere with how the two of them are living, She is so old fashioned. So they are moving down here as soon as they can manage it. Mike had a job offer to work down here and so has Anita. So the next time you come back on leave they should, if all things go according to their plan, be living in London."

"Wow, would be nice, I know that the two of them wanted to live down here. I just thought it would be a little longer before they made the move," he said a little surprised by the news.

The two talked for a little long until the buzzer called Kelly's attention away for a few minutes. The front door was opened and a happy voice called though as the two walked into the living room.

"Hey John," Richie grinned at the younger man as he walked into the living room.

"Hey," John grinned back at him as he stood up and the two hugged for a few moments before John sat back down again.

"So glad that you're back," he smiled happily as he flopped down on the sofa beside John.

"Richie," John scolded lightly as he fell against his friend.

"I have some wonderful news that I am dying to share with the two of you," Richie grinned once more as he looked to Kelly and John.

John frowned, "Mike and Anita, or something else?" he questioned, wondering what had gotten his friend in such a good mood.

Richie shook his head, "Oh no, though it will be nice having the two of them back in London," he told them, chuckling lightly.

"Oh," John nodded slowly, "So what is your news then?"

"Mathew wants us to bond and get married, he wants a family and so do I," he laughed, as he leaned his head against John's shoulder, "oh so happy," he sighed dreamily.

Kelly stood there for a moment smiling as he then squealed, "Oh when did he ask that?"

"Last week, when we were away on holiday. I didn't want to tell anyone until John was back and I could tell the both of you together," he grinned up at her as she then bounced down on the sofa on the other side of Richie and cuddle up to him.

"I'll forgive you," Kelly smiled as she glanced over to John.

"So, are there any plans in place yet?" John asked him, smiling happily from where he was relaxed against Richie.

Richie nodded, "Only one thing we need to know before we can put everything down properly. Is when your next couple of leaves are? We want to make sure that you will be able to be there," he answered as he looked over to John.

John nodded his head, "As soon as I learn them I'll make sure that you know them as well," he promised.

"Good," Richie grinned as he then stood up, causing the two to fall towards each other.

"Hey!" John snorted as the two righted themselves on the sofa.

"Right, all I have to do is to tell Lewis, Mike and Anita. Though I think in a couple of days, how about we have a night out on the town. All of us, when Mike and Anita come down in a weeks time?" Richie then suggested as he looked to the two of them.

John grinned, "That sounds good to me, will be nice to relax for a while."

Kelly nodded in agreement, "Sounds good, though we could always go out tonight for a little meal to semi celebrate before we go out for a full night on the town?" she suggested.

Richie and John looked to each other and nodded. They both liked the idea. Richie and Kelly called Mathew and Lewis, to tell them the plans for the night. Richie then called Mike and Anita to tell them the news, who were both happy for the couple. A few hours later the five of them were at a small little Italian restaurant enjoying a nice meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not updating, I've been rather ill over the last two, almost three weeks. Now its Camp Nano and I am taking part once more. Writing Four fics this time. The Harsh Reality Sequel, A HP/S xover, and two Sherlock Fics. I am hoping to be able to update a few of the fics during April, but no promises on all of them.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Sixteen**

John walked out of Richie and Mathew's flat. It was his second leave since his posting to Afghanistan, and he was staying with the two this time instead of with Kelly and Lewis. Though it was mainly for convenience, since Richie wanted him there to help plan the wedding. Mike and Anita had offered to have him stay at theirs for the three weeks he had for leave. John had been fine with helping out for the wedding, which would be taking place during his last week of leave. The stag night would be in a few more days, and Kelly and John had gotten together to organise it.

"John!" came a surprised yell from behind him as he walked towards Anita and Mikes flat, since Mike had the day off.

John paused for a second, the yell sounded familiar and he turned around. The woman that was rushing towards him was a taller than he was, had short cropped sandy blond hair and eyes that were a reflection of his own. He couldn't believe it, "Harry?" he said, unsure if it really was his elder sister that was coming towards him.

"Oh God," she said, her voice shaking as she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly as she started to sob out, "It's really you, oh God, I found you, I fucking found you," she said as she pulled her head back a little to look down at him, "my little brother," she gave a trembling smile.

"Yeah," he gave a small smile. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see any member of his family again, but it would seem like he would have no choice.

Harry gave a little sob as she hugged him tightly once more, "I can't believe I actually found you. I had almost given up, its been so long," her voice was quiet and shaky as she spoke, her sobs breaking up her words, and she didn't care about the looks the two were getting, she had found her little brother.

John felt a little uncomfortable but hug her back. He had missed her, she was his sister after all, "Good to see you as well Harry," he said, a little unsure of what else he could say to her. He hadn't seen any member of his family in around ten years.

Harry gave a snort a little as she pulled back and looked at him, "You look really good, you look happy. I…" she trailed off, "I know what they did. I found out. I left the house a couple of weeks later, stayed with Uncle Hamish and Uncle William until I got my own place. I only see them occasionally, and that was to try and learn more about what they did," she told him, her voice full of remorse and sadness, "I've been looking for you for the last six years. But I was never able to find you. I though you might have…" she broke off in a sob.

John knew what she was going to say, "But I'm fine," he smiled to her, "Come on Harry, why don't we go and grab a tea and catch up a little," he suggested as he guided the crying woman to the nearest coffee shop. He got her settled at a table and got them both some tea and sat down across from her.

"What…" she began, looking a little unsure, "What happened after they left you?" she finally got out.

John gave a smile, "I found a really good friend, Kelly. She and another friend, Richie took me under their wing and helped me. They helped to keep me safe and adjust to life on the street. The place where we slept was full of other homeless Omegas, we all banded together to keep safe," he told her, then looked down at his mug, "I had heats again, but I was always so ill after them. Richie and Kelly got me to an Omega Sanctuary where I remained until I was an adult. I went back to school, and went on to University as well," he grinned proudly at what he had been able to do on his own.

Harry grinned back, "Wow, that's brilliant, what did you study?" she asked him, feeling so proud at what he little brother had been able to accomplish with no help from family.

"Medicine, I'm a doctor," he answered her, smiling at the proud look.

"Do you work at one of the hospitals around here?" Harry then asked, a little eager to be able to see him again.

John shook his head, "No, I joined the RAMC. I did mention that when I was a kid that I wanted to join when I grew up."

Harry nodded, but she still felt horrified, "So dangerous, just be careful out there," she told him softly.

John smiled to her and nodded, "I will, now are you going to tell me what you have been doing?" he smiled as he was a little curious.

"Well, I'm an accountant, I always did love my numbers," she grinned, "Don't really go out and party these days, gave all that up. I…" she paused for a moment, "I became an alcoholic after you were abandoned. I sobered up as soon as I learned where they had left you, and went looking. A year ago I met someone, oh John she is wonderful, Clara is such a light in my life. I can't imagine what it would be like without her there," she answered, a dreamy smile on her face as she talked about her girlfriend.

John chuckled, "Nice to know, and I'm happy you're sober now, well done. I know it can't have been easy for you," he told her proudly. Harry nodded her head and smiled to him, "What about them? What did they tell people about me when I disappeared?" he then asked her, the smile dropping from both of their faces.

"They told everyone that you had run away, I didn't believe it, and neither did our uncles. We kept pestering them about it, after almost a week they finally told us what they did. They didn't tell us where they had abandoned you. They told us six years ago that they had abandoned you here in London. As soon as I learned that, I sobered up and left for London, Uncle Hamish and Uncle William helped me to find a place here and they helped me search every now and then. But I lived here in London since then. I had to try and find you. I go back every now and then, trying to learn a little more of where they left you, they only ever told me London, never any place in London," she told him, sighing a little.

"They were ashamed of me," he said softly.

Harry reached a hand across to his and took hold of one, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's them that need to be, they were never really parents, Uncle Hamish and Uncle William were more parents to us then they ever were," she said, a little venom in her voice.

John smiled back, "yeah, you're right on that."

"Now, I really hope that you are ready, I know that Uncle Hamish and Uncle William will really want to see you as soon as they can, now that I have found you," she grinned to him, thinking how excited her uncles would be to learn of John.

John smiled softly, "It would be nice to see them again. They helped me so much after I was free and when Elizabeth had died."

"I know, they come down on occasion and we all go looking for you," she told him.

He smiled at that confession, "it's nice to know that I wasn't just forgotten about."

"We could never forget about you John, you're my baby brother, and I wasn't a good sister for you, I know, but I don't want to be like that," she told him, her voice lowering in sadness.

John squeezed her hand, "You're older and wiser now, but know this, there was nothing that could have been done against him, he was determined to get at me," he reassured her softly.

"I still should have know," she shook her head as she saw the time, "Shit, I'm going to be late."

"Sorry, why don't you give me your number and address so we can keep in contact," John suggested.

"Yeah," she grinned as she jotted it down, "Give me yours as well, and a way to contact you will you're deployed," she added.

John gave a nod and quickly jotted a few things down for her, "The address is where I am staying at the moment along with the number, I don't think Richie and Mathew would mind," he said. They had all, at some point, tried to get him to find his family, so they shouldn't mind.

"Thanks," she smiled as she took the paper and put it away, John doing the same.

The two hugged each other tightly once more as they went their separate ways. John smiled as he walked towards Richie's flat, glad that he had decided to go out for a little while. He wondered what his uncles will be like and when he would be able to meet them once again. He hoped that he would be able to see them before the ten days of his leave was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well Camp is over, and three out of four fics are finished, only three chapters to do for the other one. Two Sherlock fics, one Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover and Harsh Reality Sequel, just have to get someone to read through for plot holes.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had only been a couple of days since he had seen Harry. But she had called yesterday to tell him to meet her, and that she wanted to drive him up to see his uncles. John had, at first, tried to find an excuse not to go. But in the end, he had decide it would be nice to see them again and to maybe have the chance to visit Elizabeth, he hadn't been since before he was abandoned. He walked out of the building and smiled as he saw Harry in her car. He went over and got in.

"Are you sure I should see them, I know you said it would be good and that they would be happy to see me, but are you sure?" John asked her, his voice trembling slightly at the thought of not being welcome.

Harry looked to her little brother and sighed, "John, they love you, they always have and always will. They wanted to take you from Mum and Dad and raise you," she told him softly.

John nodded his head as Harry started the car, "it's…" he began, "It's been so long Harry, a long time and so much has happened, and I just…" he trailed of with a little shrug as he began to look out of the window.

Harry shook her head a little and sighed, "John, it will be fine, honestly," she once again tried to reassure him.

John turned and gave her a small smile, "I know," he sighed, even though he really didn't believe it.

Harry gave a little shake and sighed as the two of them went quiet. John couldn't help but think back on the time he had been able to spent with his Uncles. He had missed them, missed their quiet comfort and all the words of encouragement that had given him when he had felt nothing more than wanting to crawl into a hole and stay there. It had been hard to go back to school, hard to do anything, but they had been there, helped him when his own parents wanted nothing to do with him, or even acknowledged that something had happened to him.

Harry pulled up outside a familiar home and John couldn't help but be taken aback with how little some things had changed. Harry got out of the car first and waited for her brother to do the same. She had a little confession to make before they knocked on the front door. John got out slowly, still unsure. He looked to Harry for that little bit of confidence and saw her looking guilty about something.

"What is it?" he asked her softly as he went around the car and looked to her.

"I didn't tell them that I found you," she told him, "I wanted to bring you here, because I don't think they would have believed me if I had just called them and told them that I had found you," she added in a rush as she saw John pale. She grabbed his arms as she said, "John, nice deep breath you know that your the doc," she told him, a little panicked at John's reaction to her confession.

"Wha… What if…" he tried to say as he shook slightly.

"They wont do anything more than welcome you home, I know them John. I know how much they love you, and how much it hurts them when we don't find your, each day that goes by they are losing the hope that you are alive. They wont believe until they see, and I have to say, I don't think I would have if I hadn't seen you myself," she told him honestly.

John nodded his head a little, "Okay," he said, his voice sounded small and unsure and Harry hated the sound of it.

"John," she said with a sigh and then shook her head, "Come on," she finally said instead of what she wanted to.

John nodded his head and with his hand firmly grasped in Harry's they made their way up the garden path. Harry knocked on the door and John hid himself a little, still unsure and scared. Harry just gave him a look and he knew that she was a little disappointed in the way he was acting. The door opened and Harry smiled at the man before her.

"Harry," Uncle Hamish said with a smile as he looked to the young woman, "Oh my dear I didn't think I would be seeing you for another couple of weeks," he told her as he went to step out of the house to hug her.

"Well, I thought under the circumstances it might be best if I come today," she smiled to him as she then glanced to John.

Uncle Hamish looked to the side and to the young man that was standing there. His hand shook as he took a step towards him and touched the unsure looking face that was staring back at him, "John," he said his voice trembling as he knees gave out and he went crashing to the floor.

"Uncle Hamish!" John and Harry yelled at the same times as they went down, looking at the man frantically, in case something was wrong.

"John," he said as tears began to well up in his eyes and begin to fall as he brought his arms around the young man and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What's going on?!" Uncle William exclaimed as he ran out after hearing the shouts. He stopped as he saw Hamish on the floor with a young man in his arms. With a little sniff he was able to tell exactly who it was. He stood there looked down and then went to join his bonded and a nephew he hadn't seen in ten years on the floor, "It really is," he said with a shake of his head and a stuttered chuckle, partially not believe what was going on.

They were there for a while longer until Harry was able to talk them all to get up and let John up. The young man looked at his two uncles, not believing that he was really there again. This time he would make sure he had numbers, addresses and email. He didn't want to loose them a second time.

"Come on, inside, a nice cup of tea," Uncle Hamish said as he grabbed John's hand and pulled him inside.

Uncle William smiled as he watched and put an arm around Harry and pulled her close as they two walked inside. Harry couldn't help the large smile on her face, her family was all together again. Uncle Hamish soon had tea made and a mug was quickly put in their hands. John looked to them and could see that they had aged, worry lines around their eyes now instead of laughter lines and he knew he was the cause of them.

"What happened after they left you?" Uncle Hamish as him.

"I ended up on the streets of London, but I did all right. I found a place with Sanctuary there, and they helped me get back into school, and I carried on," he smiled to them a little.

"So what do you do then?" Uncle William asked him, looking at him with pride in his eyes.

"I'm with the RAMC," he answered them with a smile, "Want to specialise in Trauma Surgery," he added.

Uncle Hamish latched onto one of his hands at that, "Where are you posted?" he asked him, eyes filled with worry and fear.

"Afghanistan, but not on the front lines Uncle Hami," he told him softly, easily slipping back into one of the many names his called his uncle, "I'm all right, and I am doing something I always wanted to do as well, please, it really is all right," he told him, hoping to reassure him that things were fine.

"Just be as careful as you can," Uncle William said with a smile to him, pride at his nephews accomplishments in his eyes, "Always knew no mater what happened you would do all right," he said with a little shake of his head.

"I didn't want them to win and I knew that if I gave up then they would. They left me and I wouldn't give in, I kept going, surviving and becoming who I wanted to be," he said with a little smile.

"Why didn't you come and find us?" Uncle Hamish asked him.

John looked to him, "I had to be back on my own two feet, I couldn't just come back, it felt like I would have let them win if I did, and I also didn't want them to try it again. Also I couldn't remember where you lived so I didn't know how," he told him as honestly as he could.

Uncle Hamish and William nodded their heads to him. They carried on asking as many questions as they could, wanting to know everything about what had happened with John since the day his parents had left him in the middle of London. John asking them the same things as well, wanting to know what had gone on while he had been gone. They ended the day with a trip to see Elizabeth, her grave still well cared for and fresh flowers had been placed on it recently. John's uncles and sister had kept going when he hadn't been able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need help look to Author notes at the end of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not updating last week, I've been ill once again with another cold and chest infection. My fifth cold for this year and my third chest infection.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Eighteen**

John smiled as he watched the two women dance. They eyes were locked together and neither of them looked like they wanted to look away from each other, let alone talk to the guests that had gathered to watch the two of them get married. He was just happy that he was on leave to be able to enjoy this. He smiled to his two uncles as they took each others hands and joined the happy couple on the dance floor. More and more couples went up and joined the other dancers. John was asked to dance by one of the omega women there and the two took to the floor as well.

"Oh," Harry said as she went over to her brother after he finished dancing, her eyes were bright and happy.

"Congratulation Harry," John told her, a large smile on his face.

"I never thought I could be this happy John, I never did. Not af…" she began and then shook her head, "Doesn't matter, but I never thought I would, she is beautiful inside and out," she sighed as she looked to her new wife who was dancing with Uncle Hamish.

John shook his head softly, "I'm so happy for you, she is wonderful and so sweet," he chuckled lightly.

"Nice of you to say so John," came a voice from behind the two of them.

John and Harry turned and smiled as Clara was standing there with their two uncles, "You are," Harry sighed as she took hold of Clara's and pulled the woman closer so they could share a sweet kiss.

"Congratulations," John told her softly as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Come and dance with me," Clara said as she let go of Harry and grabbed John's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor without even waiting for an answer. The began to dance and Clara smile to him as she said softly, "you know, when she found you that day she was so happy to have her little brother back. She was scared that she might do something to drive you away."

"She wasn't the only one scared, I could have tried to find her, but I didn't. I knew the area in which we lived, but I didn't want to take the chance that they would see me," he told her, his voice just as soft.

"She changed the wedding day for you, to make sure that you would be here today," she chuckled, "we had everything planned and ready to go in four months, but she found out your leave and changed it. It was a rush to get it all done, but worth it to see her so happy today, I know if you were still over there today, she wouldn't be as happy as she is," she told him, a smile on her face as she glanced to where Harry was standing watching the two of them.

John glanced to his sister, it had been a year since they had found each other again, and he had to admit that he was happy he could be here for this day. He looked back to Clara and said, "I'm glad that you did, it was wonderful to see the two of you get married," he paused for a moment as he said, "I would have thought that they would have been here for this."

"She didn't invite your parents," she told him.

John looked a little shocked at that, "I would have thought she…" he trailed off, not really knowing what he thought.

"She didn't want them here, they hurt her with what they did to you. She lost her niece and her brother not long after. She was scared when we first met, she was looking for you, or word of you. Showed a picture of you to everyone she met are all the time, and no one had seen you, she looked devastated, sitting on a park bench one day. I'd seen her around a lot over the year, so one day I grabbed a tea for myself and for her and we started talking. To me, it's because of you that we met," she told him, a soft smile on her face.

"I didn't know that," he sighed as the music began to change and the two of them walked from the dance floor over to where Harry and his uncles were now talking to another couple that the two couldn't see.

"We went out to look for you even more and then she moved closer to me and we would do so two, three times a week, showing a picture around, hoping to find some lead as to where you were. She told me she was scared to talk to the hospitals and morgue, just in case we found you there, she didn't want anything to have happened to you. I did ask a few weeks after we met and they had nothing on you, which was a relief," she told him sadly a soft smile on her face.

"Enough sad talk," he said with a shake of his head, "this is a very happy day," he told her smiling as they two went over. John heard the voices and stopped, inside he wanted to shake and run away. He couldn't not today.

"You have embarrassed us badly Harriett, why didn't you invite us?" the woman spoke as she looked to the young woman.

"Because I didn't want either of you here, so leave," Harry said, her voice cold and hard as she looked to the woman and the man beside her.

"Diane, I suggest that you leave," Uncle Hamish told his sister as he looked behind him to see Clara and John coming towards them to join them.

"My daughter is getting married Hamish, and I plan to be here for it," Diane said sternly as she looked to her daughter and then caught sight of someone she didn't think she would see again.

"I don't want you here, you already missed me getting married, this is just the reception and I really don't want you here," Harry told her as she then noticed that her mother was looking at her but past her. Harry turned and smiled to John, "you all right John?" she asked him, a little worried that he would leave.

"I'm fine Harry," he smiled to her, "If they want to stay let them, I don't have to talk with them," he gave a little shrug, not even looking at the two of them.

"Why would I want to talk with a worthless omega like you," Diane huffed a little.

"I'm not worthless," John told them calmly, "I am who I am and I don't need you at all. I pulled myself up from what happen," he shrugged, his voice soft and quiet as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder for a moment. He smiled to his Uncle Hamish in thanks.

"That's it, I really don't want you here, leave!" Harry yelled, gaining the attention of those in the room, "he is my brother," she hissed at them, "you might not care about family but I do," she finished.

"Harry," Clara said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want them here, they… they… I hate you both," she said as she glared at them, "you aren't parents your nothing, you didn't raise us Uncle Hamish did, leave now, before I have you thrown out," she finished, her eyes alight and wanting nothing more than to really lay into them for what they had done.

"I'll escort them out," Uncle William said as Uncle Hamish nodded in agreement. The two walked with Diane and Andrew taking the two of them out of the reception.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as she looked to her brother and her new wife, "I don't know how they found out," she sighed shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter," John told her a smile on his face, "Lets go and enjoy the rest of the night before you two head off on your honeymoon," he grinned a little.

Clara laughed and nodded her head, "Come and dance with me Harry," she told her wife as she grabbed her hand and pulled the slightly older alpha towards her as she began to head for the dance floor again.

John chuckled as he watched the two of them, as Harry only put up a token protest. Uncle Hamish and William walked back in, he turned to them and smiled at them.

"You are a well brought up young man, and I know that is all on you," uncle Hamish said as he held his nephew tightly or a moment.

"Not all of it, I know without you two back then, things would have been impossible for me," he told them as he held his Uncle Hamish for a little longer.

"Go and enjoy a good dance, the young beta over there wouldn't mind a dance," Uncle William said as he pointed out the mousy brown haired young woman across the room looking a little envious at the dancers. John smiled and nodded and headed over.

The rest of the night went wonderfully, with no more dramatic interruptions, which was a good thing. As John never wanted to see the two of them again. It looked like Harry didn't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!
> 
> Need your help a little with this now. We are so close to where Sherlock and John meet that I am now wondering how I should do the episode chapters, do I follow the script, or do I just do the episode my way?  
> 1 - My way means I will take the most important elements from the script and such and write them my own way.  
> 2 - Script way means that I use the full script and just add a few things in to twist it to fit the world and characters that had taken shape.  
> Leave a comments, or go to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com) to tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Chest infection gone, only a small cough left now, but on Monday, I had a bit of a fall and have now twisted my ankle, its been one of those weeks, lols.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Pain, nothing but all consuming pain surrounded him. He could hear whispers going on around him as his body faded in and out of consciousness. There were a number of things going on around him that he couldn't understand. The smells were those that he was familiar with, hospital, antiseptic. His mind shut down once again as it let go of the fight to stay awake.

John finally opened his eyes and he was in a proper hospital, where he didn't know as he looked around. He saw his sister and uncles by his bedside. He went to say something but gave a groan instead as he mouth was dry and sore.

"John?" Harry said as he eyes flew open and looked towards him, she then took hold of the cup of ice that had been left for them half hour ago when they said that John was beginning to wake up. It had been four years since the two had found each other again, and it still fell a little surreal at times, to have her there.

"Harry?" he puzzled.

"You're in a hospital, in Birmingham, you arrived back from Afghanistan almost three weeks ago, you slipped into a coma," she told him, her eyes full of worry and concern for her little brother. She was glad that she knew what type of questions he would ask her.

John frowned, "What happened?"

"you were shot helping your patrol unit." Uncle Hamish looked to his nephew with a broken look in his eyes, "You saved them, but ended up shot yourself. You almost died. We almost lost you John," he said as he then added, "I don't think I could take it if I lost you again."

"I'm all right now," John said as he thought a moment on the pains he was feeling, helping him to tell what was hurt and what wasn't.

"Good," Uncle William smiled to him, "You've got some recovery to do, but you should be all right," he told him, though John could see that they were all holding something back from him.

"What is it?" he then asked as he struggled to sit up, only to have three pairs of hands push him back down.

Uncle Hamish chuckled dryly as he said, "Did you really think you would be able to keep it from him, he is too smart for that," he told them off a little as he turned to John and said softly, "The injury is too extensive, you would be able to get back enough motion that it will almost be one hundred percent, but it wont be enough to pass the army medical again."

John sank into the bed, it shocked him that he wouldn't be able to go back. It had been his life for over ten years, and to have that taken away. John shuddered a little, wondering what he would be able to do now, he then looked to his Uncle and could tell that there was more, "What else?"

"There is some nerve damage, but it looks like it will affect your dominant hand, you may have a permanent tremor there," Uncle Hamish said softly, he knew that it would destroy John's ability to be a surgeon. Hamish himself was only a doctor, he hadn't trained as a surgeon, though he wouldn't have minded.

"What am I going to do? I've been in the army for just almost eight years," John asked a little shocked still as he wondered what he could do.

"For now John, all you have to worry about is getting better, and getting back on your feet. Things are going to be hard. That I know, but you are so strong, stronger than I was when I was retired from the Army," Uncle Hamish said proudly as he looked to his nephew.

John nodded as he looked to the window, "Can I be alone for a little while," he said, not wanting to break down in front of them.

Harry and the others shared a look but did as he asked them. They stood outside of the room, Harry looked to her Uncles and asked, "Should we leave him alone?"

Hamish looked to her and gave a sad smile, "I think it would be all right to do so for a little while. He needed to come to terms with what is going to happen in the future. All that he has worked for has been turned upside down. He needs to figure out what he wants to do."

Harry nodded as her Uncle William stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Hamish went through the same thing when he retired. He found it hard, as do many others."

She nodded again as she looked to her brothers door and said, "I should call Richie and Kelly, they will want to know and their families too," she then walked away, calling them both.

An hour later the three were back in the room with John, who was sitting up a little, "I called Kelly and Richie, they both want to come up and see you tomorrow, will that be all right?" Harry asked him, wondering if she had made the right choice in telling them about John.

John smiled, "Yeah, it will be great to see my godchildren and friends."

"I have never met them yet, tell me about them?" Uncle Hamish asked, as he thought it would be a good way for John to be distracted for a little while and to let good memories take over.

John smiled, "Well Richie and Mathew have been bonded longer that Harry and Carla, they have a little boy now, Theodore James, he is gorgeous, and they have another one on the way," he sighed a little as he thought of the little boy he had only been able to see a coupe of times thanks to being in the army, "Kelly and Lewis are married and bonded as well, Kelly would have given birth a month of so ago to their first, I think it was a boy as well, if I remember the letter right," he finished telling them a little about his two closest friends. He just wished he had been able to keep in touch with Mike, he missed his level headed friend. Last he had heard of Mike, he had been having family trouble and had to leave London for a second time, and they had just lost touch.

"I look forwards to meeting them as well," Hamish said as he thought that John had done well in creating a family with those he had meet after his brother and sister in law abandoned him.

John nodded, "So how long am I going to be in here for, the doctor didn't tell me, but I know one of you asked him." He said as he looked from one to the other.

Hamish chuckled, "Oh you are just like I, never want to remain in the hospital if you can help it. I did ask, and they said that another two weeks to make sure that the infection that had set in before you came back is gone and you're not going to relapse. Not only that but they want you to start physiotherapy as soon as your shoulder heals enough. You'll be staying with one of us for a while."

"I think it would be all right if you stay with Clara and me, we live in London and you'll be able to see your friends when you can as well." Harry suggested as she smiled to her brother, hoping that he would take the suggestion.

John thought of it for a moment, it would be nice, and he would be in London. He didn't mind going back north for a while. But he didn't think he would like to live so near to where Andrew and Diane lived, "I think it would be all right for a bit until I'm back on my feet." He smiled over to her, "Thanks Harry."

She grinned, relieved, "I can finally make up for not seeing things when you were younger. I failed you then John and I don't want to fail you again."

John sighed, he knew that his sister still felt guilty about Kevin, "Harry, while I may never be able to trust a none family Alpha fully, I know it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was going on, no one did. You didn't fail me at all, things happen Harry, and sometimes we have no power over that. I realised that some years ago, and I have come to terms with what happened to me and what Kevin has done to me. I've had a few girlfriends and even one boyfriend since that time. I've did my best to put it behind me and not to let him win. Because if I give up, to me I'm letting him control me, I'm letting him win," he told her, his voice getting stronger as he spoke.

Harry looked to him and smiled, "You are so much stronger than me. I gave in to drink when you left. It took a lot for me to get sober, I needed to find you so I did my best. I'm glad I am because I can see you for you, and not the little teen you were back then."

John smiled, "Good, I not that small anymore," he joked as he yawned.

"Right, I think it is time to leave you to sleep. We'll be back tomorrow John," Uncle Hamish said as they all left him to his sleep. It didn't take long for him to drift off, dreaming of explosions and gunfire as he fought for the lives of the men and women that were under his command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!
> 
> Well, only another chapter or two before Sherlock comes in!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well, I have finally got back into the swing of things, don't know how long that will last. I've started plotting for Camp NaNo already, and I have Eight plots that I could write. One James Bond, One James Bond/Sherlock, Four Sherlock, and Two Star Trek 2009 fics. Way too many I know, but I love them all.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Twenty**

It had been two months since John had been released form the hospital. He had been going to Physiotherapy for his shoulder, but what had puzzled him the most was that when he tried to stand and walk in the hospital, before he was released. His leg had began to hurt him and he ended up needing to use a cane to get around, much to his annoyance. He hated the thought of being weak, and to him needing to rely on one was to him.

John had been living with Harry and Clara since he had been released and things were going well. He was seeing a therapist as well, though he didn't actually talk to her that much. She had been able to point out that his limp was all in his mind. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, he was still feeling a little lost, but was beginning to come to terms with what happened to him. He had began to think about trying to find some work, be didn't like the thought of doing nothing all day.

"John," Harry greeted as she walked into the living room. She had just come back from work, and always rushed home to make sure that John was all right.

"Hey Harry," he smiled to her, "How was work?"

"Boring, but that's what I get for being an accountant," she grinned as she went into the kitchen to make some tea for the both of them.

John chuckled a little and leaned back on the sofa. He was a little nervous, he was no longer on the suppressants and his heat was coming up. He had already booked a room at an Omega Shelter, a safe place for Omega's to go, so they could go through their heats alone, or with someone. He had to have a heat each year, otherwise the suppressants he was on would stop working. Though he was more used to being in a military base that in a civilian complex.

"So what have you been doing today?" she asked as she walked back in with the tea.

"I made a booking at the Omega Shelter," he told her, honestly. He was unsure of how things would be with his sister.

Harry frowned a little, "Don't you want to find an Alpha and share it with him or her?" she queried as she looked to him.

John shook his head, "No, don't think I ever will want to either," he may have made his peace with what happened. There was just a part of him that he couldn't let go with an Alpha, he couldn't trust them.

Harry shook her head, "I know some really nice Alpha's both males and females. I know they would treat you right," she pushed a little. She wanted to see her brother as happy as she was.

"Harry," he said as he stood up and looked to her, "I don't want to share a heat with an Alpha at all. All right, just please. Don't keep forcing the issue at all," she had mentioned it several times over the last couple of weeks. Even Clara had made a point to put her own ideas forth and suggest people, Alphas, that she knew that John could bond with.

Harry looked to him sadly as she told him, "I just want you to be happy, and I think you would if you give yourself a chance to be with an Alpha that will show you the respect and love that you deserve."

John shook his head, "Harry, I am still getting over what happened to me with Kevin at times. I am doing all I can to try and fit myself back into civilian life as well. I have just had two careers ripped from me and am trying to find my balance again. Finding someone is right at the bottom of the list," he told her, hoping that she would get the message.

Harry was about to say something when Clara walked in, the young Omega was happy as she walked in and looked over to John and said, "Oh I met a wonderful Alpha today that would be perfect for you."

John froze as he looked to her, he took a deep breath and released it slowly, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stay here any more."

With that John went up to his room and grabbed his things. He picked up the phone that Harry had gifted to him when he went to live with them. It took a few hours after he left to get a room in the army bedsit. But at least he wouldn't have people continually tell him he should bond. He didn't want that. He didn't need that either. He wanted to live his life his own way, and not the way anyone else tried to dictate.

XxXxX

John limped as fast as he could away from the coffee shop that Harry had invited him to. She was still trying to set him up with an Alpha she knew from work. John had tried to explain it, but it hadn't worked at all. Clara was backing off a little, but John knew that she would start soon enough. Uncle Hamish and Uncle William understood where he was coming from, and didn't care what he did as long as he was happy.

He turned though the park, heading back to the beige bedsit he still lived in, he hadn't been able to find work yet. He was thinking that it might be time to take his Uncles on their offer for him to stay with them for a while an try and find something up there. He didn't like the thought of charity, but he would soon have no choice as his shaving were dwindling fast.

He sighed as he carried on walking, going just that little bit fast to get home and to try and think of what he could do next.

"John!" came a call from behind him, John began to ignore it and tried to carry on when the shout came again, "John Watson!"

He turned around and saw a familiar face, though he looked more out of shape than he did back then, "Mike?" he asked, wanting to know for sure if it was his old friend. Richie and Kelly had been around and didn't really push him about finding someone, but they had made a few suggestions to that effect after Clara and Harry had talked to them.

"Yeah, yeah," he grinned, "I know I got fat," he added as he saw the puzzled frown on John's face. There was no mistaking the blond haired man for anyone else.

John snorted, "Just a bit out of shape, should take up running again."

"Maybe, haven't done it since my first child was born," Mike laughed, "Last I saw you were one leave from Afghanistan?" he said, getting a nod, "Are you on leave again?" he asked, though he didn't believe that was the case, as the 28 year old looked worn down and tired.

"I got shot, badly," John sighed as he winced a little, at least Mike had a little tack, "ended up back here over three months ago."

Mike winced a little as he asked, "Shall we go and get a coffee and have a catch up?"

John nodded a small smile on his face, he had missed his levelheaded friend, "If there is tea available I'll be having that instead."

Mike laughed and shook his head, "You and your tea. Couldn't separate the two of you for long."

John laughed, "Yeah," he looked over to his friend, "So are you back in London? I know that you had something to do with Anita's parents?" he asked as the two headed to the coffee shop and brought their drinks

Mike nodded, "Yeah, things went south for a bit. But when things levelled out again, we moved back to London. Now I'm at Bart's, teaching believe it or not. Bright kids, like we used to be. But God, do I hate the little know it alls!" The two of them laughed as Mike then asked him, "So what about you? Staying in town or leaving?" he asked as he led the way to the park and to one of the many benches and sat down.

John sighed as he looked up a little as they sat down, "Well, I can't afford to stay in London on my Army Pension, haven't been able to find work yet. So looks like I might be going back north."

Mike winced, "And you would rather be here," he that John no longer felt at home back in his home town, thanks to the way that Andrew and Diane treated him.

John nodded as he subtle shifted his tea to his right hand as his left shook a little. "I love London, it's my home."

"No one that can help you?" he then asked, curious, he hoped that John had finally found his family, especially now.

John shook his head, "I reconnected with my sister, but she is trying to get me to find an Alpha and bond with them. So no. The only other option is going north and living with my Uncles for a while. Which I don't really want to do either. I get a text, or a call from Clara or Harry at least twice a day about someone they thing would be perfect for me," he sighed and clenched his fist a little.

Mike nodded, understanding slightly. "Well…" he paused as he began to think of something that would help his old friend, "What about getting a flat share or something?"

John thought on it for a moment and then snorted, "No, I don't think so. Who'd want me for a flatmate?"

Mike looked at him before he started to chuckle as something came to him. He couldn't help it. John looked at him curiously, wondering what had been so funny with what he had said. Mike believe that it would be perfect as long as John didn't think he was trying to set him up.

"What are you laughing about?" John frowned at his friend.

"Well," Mike grinned, "you are now the second person to say that to me today."

John looked startled at that as he asked, "Who was the first?"

"Come on, and I'll introduce the two of you. He should still be at Bart's. He is either in the morgue or one of the labs," Mike said as he stood up and waited for John to do the same.

"Going to tell me about him at all?" John asked his friend as he stood up and ditched the rest of the tea. It was horrible, no coffee shop ever made it right, as far as he was concerned.

Mike looked to him as he led the way, "You know, what ever I say about him will be so far off the mark that it will make me out to be a liar. So I'll let you decide when you meet him."

John looked a little curious as they walked to St Bart's. It had been a long time since he had last stepped inside. It brought back so many memories as he looked over to Mike and wondered why he hadn't done more to keep in touch with the other Omega. They had gotten on really well as soon as they had met. Even shared a flat for a couple of years until Mike bonded with Anita. They walked through the corridor and John had to wonder what type of person was he going to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am really nervous about this chapter, I have taken what you have all suggested and written it without the script, so while I remember bits and bobs, it's not precisely like the show. Though this chapter is only the first meeting. Next Chapter will have more!

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Mike opened a door and walked in and turned to John, smiling as he said, "Welcome back," he chuckled a little as he waited for the other Omega to walk in behind him.

John walked in and looked around a soft smile on his face, "Change a bit then," he said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Though the kids are still as cocky as hell," he joked with him.

"Like us you mean?" John smiled, trying to ignore the scent that was permeating the room.

"I don't think we were ever this bad," he said as he gestured to the pile of marking he had left.

"Mike," came a voice from within the room.

John almost jumped, he knew that there was another person in the room, but he had chosen to ignore them for now. He turned to look at the man, the scent that was in the room came from him, an Alpha and John felt a little hurt at the thought of Mike bringing him to an Alpha after he had explained his troubles with his sister.

"Yeah?" Mike asked the man.

"Can I borrow your phone, there's no signal on mine," he said as he looked up.

"And why can't you use the landline?" he asked him as he rolled his eyes and searched for his phone.

"You know I prefer to text," he replied as he looked to the man standing there watching the two of them.

"Sorry, haven't got mine, must be in my coat," he told him.

John looked between the two and pulled out his own phone, "Erm, here you can use mine," he said as he handed it over, looking a little unsure of the man before him.

"Thank you," he said as he took the phone, giving a little sniff in the air and frowning a little as he glanced back to the man. John noticed the little sniff and stepped a bit closer to Mike.

"This is an old friend of mine," Mike said as he looked between the dark haired man and John, "John Watson," he introduced.

The man nodded as he turned to him and asked, "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"What?" John frowned in puzzlement as he looked from Mike, who smiled at him and then back to the strange Alpha that was on his phone.

"So, which is it, Afghanistan or Iraq?" he asked once more as he turned to face the Omega fully.

"Afghanistan, but how in the hell do you know that?" he asked him, a little puzzle and shocked. The man ignored him as the door to the classroom opened and a small brunette woman walked in with a mug. John could smell the strong scent of coffee as she walked past him and handed it to the strange man.

"Ah, Molly," he smiled, "thank you," he said as he shut John's phone and handed it back to the Omega as he took the mug of coffee. He looked at her a little more closely and frowned as he said, "What happened to the lipstick?"

"I got rid of it, didn't suit me," she smiled to him, sounding a little unsure of her answer.

"Oh, well, I thought it did, you're mouths a little too small now," he told her as he took a sip of the coffee, almost hiding the grimace at the taste. The woman gave a little smile and then walked out quickly. He put down the coffee and typed up a few things on the laptop he had nearby, "How do you feel about the violin?" he asked John, glancing over to him.

John frowned at him, glancing to Mike for a second, noticing the smug smile he sent him before he asked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking, and sometimes I don't talk for days," he said as he carried on typing, not even looking up at the shook and puzzled Omega. He paused for a moment and then looked to him, "Would that bother you? Potential flatmate's should know the worst about each other," he finished, giving him a fake smile.

John looked from him and to Mike, he knew that the man couldn't of told him anything, since he had been with mike since he had mentioned that he needed a place to stay, "Who said anything about being flatmate's?" he asked him.

The man smirked a little, "Well, only an hour or so ago, I mentioned to Mike about needing a flatmate, and after lunch he comes back with you," he said as he shut the laptop down, "A man that has clearly just got home from military service, in Afghanistan," he smirked just a little as he looked to the Omega. He almost dropped it when he could see something worrying in the other mans eyes. He stood up and looked to him, "I have my eye on a nice little place in central London, and together we should be able to afford it," he stepped a little closer to John, who took a step back. The man almost nodded to himself as he made a decision, "meet me there tomorrow evening at seven. Sorry, must dash," he told him as he grabbed his laptop and tucked it under his arm as he walked out.

"Is that all you're going to say?" John called out to him, feeling a little unsettled with the mans behavior.

The man stopped and turned, walking back into the room, "Is that all what?" he asked him.

John steadied himself as he said, "We've only just met and we're going to be looking at a flat? I don't know the first thing about you, I don't know your name, or even where we are to meet? You don't even know me?" he snorted a little as he shook his head.

"Ah," he said with a slow nod, "I know that you're an Army Doctor, recently invalided home from Afghanistan. I would say around two to three months, judging by the fading of your tan. I know you have family that are worried about you, two uncles and a brother. You wont go to them, most likely because they are trying to push you into bonding now that you are back. Judging by your reaction to me, you've had a bad experience with an Alpha before, though it was sometime ago, it still colours your view of them. I also know that your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic, quite correct, though you know that yourself," John looked a little startled as he moved a little further away from the man, "I believe that is enough to be going on with, don't you think," he said with a grin as he headed out of the door, only to pop his head around it and say, "Oh, and the name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street," he quickly added, "Right, must dash, see you tomorrow," he then walked away.

John looked to the door for a few more moments before he turned to Mike, "What the hell was that?"

"That was Sherlock Holmes, and while you may not like that he is an Alpha, I know no one better," he said a soft smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" John asked him as he walked over to him and sat down on one of the stools.

"A good few years ago, when I was pregnant with my first, I was kidnapped, along with a number of other Omegas," he began to tell him, a little unsure at first about saying anything. But he knew that he could confide in John about anything, just like when they were at University.

"I heard about that, only little things though," John said with a frown, "What happened Mike? If you don't mind me asking," he added.

"I don't," he said softly with a small shake of his head, "I was one of the Omega's taken. Sherlock investigates crimes, helping out New Scotland Yard and private cases on occasions. He was called in on the murders of Alpha and Beta babies around London, and then on the kidnappings. If it wasn't for him, I doubt I would be here talking to you," he finished sombrely.

"Jesus," John said with a shake of his head, not quite believing what he had been told, "Glad he did then," he said softly. He paused for a moment and then said, looking back up at Mike, "And how did he know about me, how did he know that something happened with an alpha? I know I don't hide it, but it can't be that easy to see? Can it?"

Mike gave him a smile, "He's always like that, he just knows things, just by looking, watching and observing you. No different that how we make our diagnosis when treating someone," he told him as he added, "If you can cope with it, then you'll be just fine."

"Does he just do that, solve crimes?" he asked him.

"He calls himself a consulting detective, and as far as I'm concerned, he does a damn good job at it," he smirked a little, "look him up if you're not sure, should be plenty about him online," he added.

"Yeah, might be best," he nodded absently as he thought about living with him, "I don't know if I'll go, he's an Alpha Mike," he said with a shake of his head. While John was all right being around them most of the time. Living with one was something entirely different.

"Look, he isn't the type to want to bond. I've known him for a number of years now and he has never once been with anyone. Alpha, Beta or Omega, I think you'll be safe with this one," he told him, reassuring him a little.

He looked to him and then nodded, "All right, I'll go," he said as he stood up, leaning on his cane a little, "I'll have a look, it would be nice to be able to stay in London," he said.

"Hope you do look at it and take it." Mike smiled to him.

"Yeah," he nodded, still not sure.

Mike could see it in his face and sighed a little, "Just like Anita, and all the other good Alpha's out there, he is one of them. He ignores what second gender we are, to him we are all the same. He just wants to carry on with his work, and he cant do that if he doesn't have any where to live, go and look, and really think on taking the place," he said, a little more firmly, hoping he got through this time.

John looked at him and nodded, "All right, I will I promise Mike," he smiled to him.

"Good, then we can then work on finding you some work as well. I know of a few paces that are looking for doctors, just GP's though, mostly locum work," he told his friend, hoping he would be able to help him.

John smiled, "Thanks Mike, it was a bit of good luck meeting you in that park," he chuckled a little.

"Right," he grinned back to him, "I need to get ready for my next class," he said with a sigh.

John laughed a little and shook his head, "I'll see you soon, give me your number and address so I can keep in touch this time," he told him.

Mike nodded his head and quickly wrote them down and handed the piece of paper over, "Oh, and be warned," he said softly, "watch out for the over protective brother," he told him, a little smirk on his face.

John looked to him and nodded, "Right, I'll watch out for him," he said softly, wondering what had happened to the man.

"See you later," Mike said as John began to walk out of the door.

"Yeah, see you, we'll have to have a proper catch up later on," he told him, as he gave him a wave, "I'll bring in Richie and Kelly as well, they'll be so happy to see you again," he added. Mike nodding in agreement, as John walked out of the room.

XxXxX

John walked into his room at the bedsit and pulled out his phone, reading the text that the man had sent.

**If brother has green ladder arrest the brother - SH - 1:24pm**

John puzzled a little and then remembered what Mike had said about him. He got up and pulled out his laptop and turned it on. It took a few minutes for it to load up as he clicked up his web browser and said to himself, "Well, lets see what you are really about then Sherlock Holmes."

A number of things came up, but the one at the top grabbed his attention straight away. The Science of Deduction, John clicked on it and began to read. He had to smile a little, as he found what the man claimed he could do fascinating. Even though he was still in two minds as to go and meet with Sherlock Holmes or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!  
> I am going to try and edit some of this ahead of time, so I might be able to post during October and November and beginning of December, while I do NaNoWriMo once more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

** Overcoming Misfortune **

** Chapter Twenty-Two **

John walked down Baker Street and towards the flat. He looked around and smiled a little, he had to admit that the location was great, so easy to get to places from there. He looked around as he then walked over to the door. He was about to knock on it when he heard a voice behind him.

"Doctor Watson?" he said, his voice smooth and welcoming as he went over to him, "Good to see you again, wasn't sure that you would come."

"Mr Holmes," he nodded, shaking the offered hand, "I did consider leaving it and not coming, but Mike convinced me," he said softly, a small smile on his face.

"I understand that you are nervous about being around me all the time, but don't worry," he said, "And please call me Sherlock," he told him as he went and unlocked the door and walked in.

"John," he told him a small smile on his face.

"Very well," he smiled back, "We're on the second floor John," he told him as he led the way.

"Right," he said with a slight grimace as he followed Sherlock up the stairs and into the living room of 221b. He looked around the room and couldn't help but smile, it was a nice place, a little messy but by the scent he could tell that the things belonged to Sherlock, "A little messy at the moment, but really nice," he said as he walked in and looked around and into the kitchen, seeing all the science equipment around.

"Erm, yes," Sherlock almost stammered as he went around and straightened a few things up, "I can move some of this to my room. It is such a good place that I accepted it already and moved in," he said as he looked over to him.

"I can see," he smiled a little as he turned and heard footsteps coming up behind them, "Ah, Mrs Hudson, our landlady," he said as he watched the elderly woman walk into the living room.

"Oh, Sherlock, what a mess already," She tutted as she looked around.

"Mrs Hudson, this is Doctor John Watson," he introduced them both.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Hudson," John smiled to her.

"Oh hello Doctor Watson, wonderful to meet you," she said as she looked between the two of them, "There is another bedroom upstairs, if you'll be wanting the second room?" she asked as she looked between the two of them.

"We'll be having the second room Mrs Hudson," Sherlock said as he could see that John was a little put off by the remark.

"All right, but not to worry," she smiled to the two of them, "how about a cup of tea Doctor Watson?" she asked him as she began to head into the kitchen, "Oh Sherlock, you need to clean up," she called out as she saw the state of the kitchen.

"I will Mrs Hudson," he told her, though they both knew he wouldn't in the end.

"Please sit down while I make you both some tea," she said to the two of them as she started to tidy up a little while setting up two mugs.

"Thank you," John said with a little smile as he sat down in one of the chairs. He looked up to Sherlock as he walked to the window and looked out, "I looked you up," he said softly.

"Oh?" he said a little surprised as he turned to face him.

"Yeah, can you really do all that?" he asked him.

"Do what?" he enquired, eyebrow raised.

"Be able to tell so much about a person by a stain or they way they hold themselves?" he asked him.

Sherlock nodded, "How do you think I was able to figure so much about you," he told him, a little smile on his face as he said, "You are having problems because your family is trying to get you bonded, there was a message on your phone saying that your brother had someone you wished to meet. You've had a bad experience, the way you reacted to me when I got too close. It was a while ago, because while you reacted, you didn't react as strongly as someone that had gone through it more recently."

"You're right," his said, amazed, "Though it's a sister, not a brother," he told him a little smile on his face.

Sherlock gave a small smile back as he said, "There is always something."

"Oh Sherlock," Mrs Hudson walked in as she finished looking through the kitchen, "Have you seen the news?" she asked him, "all those suicides, three of them," she said as she waved the paper a little.

"Four," he said as he saw the flashing lights outside, he smirked a little as he turned to the elderly woman, "Four and something is different this time," he grinned as he then straightened his face and looked to the window.

John jumped a little as he heard footsteps running up the stairs and a man burst into the room. He tensed a little as he smelt the strong scent of an Alpha, he shook his head. This wasn't going to work if anyone just walked into their home.

"Lestrade, I think it would be best if you start to knock and not just let yourself in," Sherlock admonished him with a look.

The grey haired man looked to him, "All right," he said as he then scented the omega in the room. He looked to John for a moment and the back to Sherlock, "Right, we have another, Brixton, Lauriston Gardens" he told him.

"But what is different this time?" he asked him, "You wouldn't be here if it was the same as the others."

"Right about that, you know how they never leave notes?" he asked, getting a nod from Sherlock, "Well they did this time," he said with a sigh, "I need your help," he told him.

"Who's on forensics?" he asked, instead of answering him.

"Anderson, you know that," he said, almost rolling his eyes.

"You know I can't work with him and I need an assistant," he told him turning to face him properly.

"Nothing I can do," Lestrade told him, "Look just come in will you, I need you on this one," he sighed a little.

"All right, I'll follow in a moment," he told him, "And since I will have a flatmate living here, make sure that you do the courtesy of knocking before bursting inside," he reminded him.

Lestrade looked to John once more, looking him over and then nodding, "all right," he said, "I'll see you in a bit," he finished.

Sherlock watched him go and grinned widely, "Brilliant, it's Christmas, serial killers, you have to love those, always something new to look forward too," he grinned as he yelled to Mrs Hudson, "Sorry Mrs Hudson, but the tea will have to wait," he said as he grabbed his coat and scarf and put them on, "Please stay here John and have tea with Mrs Hudson," he told the man sitting on the chair.

"Erm, sure," he said a little confused, but nodded.

Sherlock smiled as he left the room. John settled back and looked to the paper that Mrs Hudson had brought in when she showed Sherlock. He began to read through the article on the suicides and recognised the face of the DI as the one that had been in the living room moments before.

"You're a doctor, correct?" came a questioning voice behind him, "An Army Doctor."

John almost jumped as he turned his head to look at the man, he stood up and nodded his head, "Yes."

"So you've seen a lot of injuries, a lot of death?" he asked, studying the man before him, observing him, "Violent deaths."

"Of course," he nodded once more as he added softly, "more than anyone should see in a lifetime."

"What to see some more?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

John couldn't help but nod as he said, "God yes."

"Then come along," he said as he headed out of the door and down the stairs.

John following as he called out, "Sorry Mrs Hudson, but the tea will have to wait."

"Where are you going?" she called out as she went to them.

"Out, serial killer Mrs Hudson," Sherlock grinned to her.

"Oh, Sherlock behave," she admonished, but there was still a smile on her face.

"How can I Mrs Hudson," he said as he kissed her cheek, "The game is on!" he said as he then walked out of the door. John sent her an apologetic look as he walked after him.

XxXxX

"What are you doing here freak?" came a snide voice as the two men approached the police tape.

"I was invited Donovan, why else would I be here," Sherlock told her, rolling his eyes a little.

"And who's this?" she then asked as she saw the other man beside him.

"A friend and colleague," he said as he went to duck under the tape, but was stopped.

Donovan turned to the man as she asked, "Did he follow you home or something, if so just say and I'll do something?"

"No he didn't," John said as he stood a little straighter and looked to Sherlock, "I could always wait here," he told him.

"No, I need your help," he told him and pulled up the tape and let John through first before following him.

Donovan gave a small growl as she radioed to Lestrade that she was bringing them up. They walked towards the house, someone else stood in their way, glaring at Sherlock.

"Don't mess up my crime scene," he warned them.

"I would never do such a thing Anderson," Sherlock walked passed him and into the house. He could see that John was looking a little tense, and he knew that his normal behaviour with the two idiots would only put the younger man off even more. Lestrade was waiting for them to suit up, though Sherlock didn't bother as they were soon led up to where the body was waiting for them.

"Her name is Jennifer Wilson, we're looking for more details about her now," Lestrade said as he led the way into the room.

Sherlock walked in first going straight over to the body and beginning to look around. John looked and winced a little as he saw a woman, all dressed in pink, lying face down on the dusty wooden floor. Sherlock walked around for a little while as he took in the scene and then looked to John, "Doctor Watson, could you please come and examine the body for me, tell me your opinion?" he asked him.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade exclaimed.

Sherlock just glared at him for a moment before he gave a nod to John. John walked over to the body and knelt down as he whispered to Sherlock, "Why am I here?"

"I need your help, your opinion on the body?" he asked him, though John could see that it wasn't the full truth.

John nodded a little and began to look over the unfortunate victim, "no obvious cause of death," he murmured more to himself. His eyes lit up a little as he said, "poison," thinking of what he had been reading in the paper.

Sherlock smirked a little and nodded, "Correct," he said as he stood up and then watched as John struggled to his feet. He turned to Lestrade as he said, "She was in London over night from Cardiff, it was raining there, and she is slightly damp in places. She was here seeing one of her many lovers. Where is her case?" he then asked as he looked around the room.

"What case?" Lestrade asked as he looked to him, puzzled.

"A case, pink, not that large, enough for overnight," he said as he looked around the room.

"There is no case," he told him.

Sherlock stopped and looked to him, smirking, "Good," he said as he rushed out of the room, running down the stairs.

John and Lestrade followed as they watched him, Lestrade shouting after him, "What do you mean good?!"

"The case, it's pink, a woman that intent on her appearance would have a matching case," he said as he then rolled his eyes at the confusion, "Its not here, therefore he has it, the killer has it, and no doubt he will dump it as soon as he notices it," he then began to go back down the stairs looking up he said, "John, go back to Baker Street if you wish and I shall see you later, main road is to the left go down there and you should be able to find transport, sorry must dash!" he called out.

Lestrade looked a little surprised and then looked to the man that Sherlock had left behind, "Right," he said, not really knowing what he could say to the man.

"I'll leave," he nodded as he got rid of the protective suit and began to head down stairs, feeling a little annoyed as people rushed past him, not caring as they bumped into him.

John began to walk down the road when he tensed as he scented an Alpha coming up behind him. Ever since he had been shot and discharged from the army, he had become wary of Alpha's again. He felt vulnerable.

"You're not his friend you know, he doesn't do friends," came the snide voice of Donovan, "he just abandons them when he has no use for them" she added.

John turned around and looked to her, "He didn't abandon me, its not like I can run around London," he told her as he shook the cane a little to emphasise his inability, "He told me that he was heading out and to go back home," he told her, not realised what he had actually said.

Donovan walked towards him and gave a sniff at his neck. She looked to him and stared into his eyes, "What ever," she told him, "Who would want an Omega that has a partially broken bond, I don't think even the freak would put up with something like that," she then turned away and went back to her work, adding, "Feel sorry for the one that you're cheating on."

John stared at her, a partially broken bond, no he should have a fully broken bond. And no one should be able to sense that. He shook as he began to walk towards the main street. He wanted to go home, he needed somewhere where he would be able to feel safe as he tried to get in contact with someone that would be able to check the state of the forced bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well new fics are now up. Sorry for not posting last week, I had a cold and migraine attack going on at the same time. I was only just able to post the Harsh Reality One Shot.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

John was still shaking as he walked down the main road, heading towards the nearest tube station. He needed to get home, he need to talk to someone, maybe he could call Mike, he might be able to tell him what was going on with the broken bond. He looked around a little as he heard the ringing of a phone, he shook his head and carried on. He stopped for a moment as he heard the ringing of another phone, he watched as inside a Laundromat as someone went to answer the phone, only for it to stop ringing just as they reached it. John frowned as he carried on down the street and then stopped as the phone inside the red phone box began to ring.

Cautiously John went inside, looking around, a little on edge after his confrontation with Donovan and picked it up, "Hello?" he said, waiting for someone to talk on the other end of the line.

"Good evening Doctor Watson," came the smooth tones from the other end.

"Who is this?" he asked as he began to look around, wondering who was watching and following him.

"That isn't any of your concern, though do please get in the car, I would hate to use force of any kind," he said as a sleek black car pulled up, "Do get in Doctor Watson," he said, almost kindly.

"And if I don't?" he asked, wishing at that moment that he was able to run away.

"Then I shall have no choice but to use force, and I do detest that," he sighed.

John steeled himself as he saw a man get out of the car and open the back passenger door. John hung up the phone and walked out, he thought once more about running, but knew that he would never be able to get away. He stiffened a little as he got two distinct scents, both alphas. He looked into the car door that was open for him and saw a brunette woman, typing away on a blackberry. He gave another sigh as he got in and almost winced as the door slammed shut as soon as he was seated.

John looked to the woman beside him as the man got into the car and began to drive off, "So are you going to tell me where we are going?" he asked her, not letting any of the fear he was feeling show.

The woman turned brown eyes towards him and smiled, "Sorry, can't do that," she answered, though John could tell that normally she wouldn't have said a thing to him.

John nodded his head as he turned to the window and looked out as the streets of London began to pass him by. He became a little concerned as they turned into the more industrial area of the city and he looked back to the woman and tried to make some form of conversation with her, trying to take his mind of what might be going on, "So do you have a name or anything?" he asked.

The woman looked to him, "Anthea," she smiled and went back to typing away.

John looked to her and then said, "Not a fake name, a real one."

"That's the only one you are going to be given," she told him, without looking at him.

John gave a little sigh as the car began to slow down and then come to a stop. He looked out and could see that they were in an old warehouse, which looked as though it hadn't been used in a number of years. The door opened and the male Alpha stood there waiting for him to get out. John did so, glad that he was out, but wondering what the hell he was getting himself into this time. He looked around and caught a scent. He stood straight and looked to the man that was standing a little way away from where the car had stopped.

"Ah," the man said, a warm smile on his face, "Doctor Watson, so good of you to join me," he said as waved his hand a little, gesturing for John to come closer.

John did so as he said, "Not like I had much of a choice, but you know, if you wanted to meet with me you could have called my phone and maybe we could have had tea in one of the cafes around London," he told him, eyebrow raised as he added, "it would have been a little nicer than this place."

The man chuckled, "I thought this would be the perfect place as I didn't want certain people to know I was meeting you," he told him, "please sit down, I have no doubt that all the walking you were doing must be paining your leg," he said as he gestured with his umbrella to take the only chair.

"No thanks," he said with a shake of his head as he stood at parade rest, ignoring the chair, "I think I would rather stand," he told him.

"You don't seem very frightened," he said, as he looked the man over.

"Well, you don't seem to be very frightening, you tried," he said with a little nod, "but really, you want to scare a soldier, even a former one, you need to try a little harder," he told him.

"Ah, bravery, or stupidity, depending on who you ask," the man chuckled and shook his head. John remained silent for a moment, "Well, I suppose I should get on with why I wished to talk with you," he said.

"That might be a good idea," John told him, "Though who are you trying to avoid?" he asked him.

The man looked a little startled, not thinking that he would ask him anything, "Avoiding the notice of Sherlock Holmes is always a good idea," he said, honestly.

John frowned for a moment and then chuckled, "Wow," he said with a shake of his head, "he was right," he added, laughing a little, amused at the man before him.

The man frowned even more as he asked the blond, "Why are you laughing?"

"I thought your scent was a little familiar, Sherlock's older brother," he said as he looked to the other man, "Mike warned me about you, said you were a little over protective," he added, raising an eyebrow. He was feeling a little relaxed as he realised who he was dealing with.

"You're right, I am," the man said as his face went blank, "And I do all I can to make sure that he is safe, and you are someone new, and I don't like that," his voice had gone a little cold, almost threatening.

"Well, that isn't up to you what goes on, now if you would kindly tell you henchmen and little lady to take me back home, I would appreciate it," he said with a little nod as he turned and began to walked away.

"I don't think you realise what is going on Doctor Watson," he called out before John could get that far away from him.

John turned and looked to him and asked, "And what would that be?" He was beginning to tense up once again, as he remembered the two Alpha's that were around the car.

"Sherlock has asked you to move in with him, into 221B Baker Street, if you do so I am willing to offer a sum of money, if you will keep me informed of what he is doing," he told him.

John snorted and shook his head, "No chance," he told him as he turned to walk away once again. He needed to get out of there, he could see that the two Alpha's were now out of the car, standing casually beside it.

"And here I thought you have trust issues," he chuckled dryly.

John stood there for a moment and turned to look at him a little, "And what makes you say that?"

"Your therapist, not very good I admit, it was rather easy getting your notes," he said as he opened a little note book as he said, "Trust issues, specifically with Alpha's," he smirked a little as he took a step forwards.

John stood there, almost shaking as his mind went to the two alpha's that were standing behind him, he could almost hear the unspoken threat in the tone of voice. Both had felt like a threat to him, but he was feeling it even more now. John kept a lid on what he was feeling, "And that is none of your business, much like what Sherlock does isn't, even if you are his older brother," he said as he began to walk away, he needed to go home and call Mike, ask if there was a way for him to check.

The man was about to say something else as the sound of a mobile phone beeping filled the room. John pulled his phone out and looked to the message that he had just received.

**I thought I suggested that you go back to Baker Street, where are you? Are you all right? - SH**

"I'm leaving," John said as he turned, "now either give me a lift back home, or not," he said as he began to walk.

The man nodded his head to the woman by the car as she opened the door, the driver quickly getting in and starting up the car. He watched as John Watson entered the car and it drove away.

"Oh dear," he muttered to himself. He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

**I believe I may have messed this one up. - MH**

It didn't take long for one to be sent back.

**What did you do Myc? - GL**

**Sherlock's new flatmate, and he will be in the end. I may have said something that has put him on edge, make sure he is all right, and my brother. No doubt he will hear of it soon. - MH**

**Will do, and next time just leave things to happen on their own. I told you, this one is different, Sherlock actually told him what he was going to do before running off. - GL**

**Now that is surprising, Doctor Watson, I believe we may need to keep an eye on this one. He isn't faint of heart, even with my words he stayed strong in front of me and in front of Anthea and Dion. - MH**

**I'll go and check, and leave them alone for a while before you go around to cause your usual brand of trouble. - GL**

Mycroft Holmes smiled a little and waited for Anthea to come back and take him home.

XxXxX

John got out of the car and hurried to his bedside and closed the door tightly. He sat down on his bed and looked to his phone. He looked through the numbers and called Mike's.

"Hello?" came the familiar jovial tone.

"Mike," John said, his voice finally shaking as he went over what had happened. From Donovan and with Sherlock's brother. Being in the car with the two Alpha's had put him even more on edge after the talk.

"John, are you all right?" he worried as he heard the shaking voice.

"I don't know, but I need your help. Someone said that I have partially broken bond, I need to get it checked out," he said.

"You know that they won't be able to break it after all this time?" Mike asked him, "are you sure you wish to know?"

"Yes, I need to know for sure Mike, as soon as I can," he said as he began to calm down a little.

"All right, I'll see about looking at it, thankfully, I've had training for this," he told him, "Don't worry all right John, he can't control you or anything," he reassured him.

John nodded, "I know," he said, finally feeling a little calmer.

"Okay, I'll see you as soon as I can," he told him, "Bye and get a good nights sleep," he told him.

"I'll try," he said and then added, "Bye," and hung up, almost jumping when his phone beeped at him.

**Are you all right? - SH**

**Yes. I'm fine. - JW**

**Good, come to Baker Street if convenient. - SH**

**If inconvenient come anyway, it could be a little dangerous. - SH**

John looked at it and smiled a little. He nodded to himself and went over to his desk. He opened up the drawer and looked to the gun inside. He picked it up, loaded it and tucked it away. He took a breath and nodded, "Not going to scare me away big brother," he said as he then walked out of the door and called out for a taxi. It didn't take him long to reach Baker Street. He paid the fare and stood outside for a moment before he knocked on the door and Mrs Hudson let him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well, wedding over and now NaNoWriMo is about to start, be warned, I might not update each week during October and November. I am going to try and do so.
> 
> If you wish to see what happened to bring Sherlock, Mike and Mycroft together as friends, then please read Overcoming Betrayal.

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

John walked into the living room and looked to the sofa. Sherlock was lying on it, his hands pressed together as though in prayer, under his chin, eyes closed. John watched him for a little while, wondering what he was doing there. He had come when Sherlock had text him, and he still didn't understand why he had done so. Startling grey blue eyes opened and looked over to John. He gave a small smile to the dark haired man as he waited for an explanation of why he was there.

"So, what's with the text?" John asked him as he waited for a moment for an answer.

Sherlock frowned a little as he could smell the familiar scents that were around John, "I take it someone persuaded you to get into a car earlier?" he asked him, ignoring the question.

"You could say that, though I thought it was more threaten," he said softly.

"Ignore him, he can be a bit of an idiot," Sherlock told him, and the words almost reassured John that everything was fine.

"You're brother is really over protective," he said as he went over to the window, still not able to shake the feeling of being watched.

Sherlock swung his legs over the side and sat up, "Yes, he is, unfortunately. He thinks he can scare everyone away to make sure that I am safe and that I don't go back to old habits," he told him as he looked to the man, he could see the indecisiveness in John's eyes, and knew it was about moving into the flat.

"What habits?" John couldn't help but ask.

Sherlock went quiet, wondering if he should tell the younger man anything. It didn't take him long to nod a little and look to him, "I went through a hard time when I was younger, and turned to drugs to take the pain away. I have been clean for quite some time now."

John stood there for a moment, almost in shock, "I don't…" he began, but cut himself off, he was unsure if he should say anything.

"It was when I was at University, or rather when I left. I would rather not talk about what caused it at the moment, but suffice to say that my brother made it his business to make sure I got clean and stayed clean," he told him as he then said, "Right, I asked you here as I need your help, I need you to send a text to this number," he said as he reeled off a mobile number.

"And who am I texting and why?" he asked him, "And why can't you use your own phone?" he carried on as he pulled out his hone, ready to start, as soon as he had his explanation.

"The number belongs to the victims missing phone, as you can see I found the suitcase, and her phone isn't with it," he said as he gestured to the bright pink case that was resting on one of the chairs.

"Oh," he nodded, feeling a little silly that he hadn't seen it, "So why am I texting her phone?"

"The killer has it, text him with this message, 'What happened at Lauriston Gardens? I must have blacked out'," he said as he watched John type it up as quick as he could, "I want to try and lure him out," he added as he watched John finish.

John gave a sigh and sent the message, "So not using your phone is because?" he asked him once more.

"It's on my website, he might recognise it," he answered him. It was seconds later that John's phone began to ring. He watched as Sherlock smirked and then stood up, "Dinner?" he suggested, "I believe we will be able to have a little to eat," he added as he went to grab his coat.

John looked to him and then nodded, "All right," he sighed as he stood up, pocketing his phone, wondering why Sherlock hadn't answered it.

Sherlock led the way out of the flat and the two were soon in the back of a cab heading to god knows where. They got out and Sherlock paid the fare and looked to the restaurant that they were now stood outside of. Sherlock led the way inside, John following and feeling a little lost as he looked around. He still couldn't understand why he had followed Sherlock. He gave a sigh as a larger man came walking over to the two of them.

"Sherlock," he yelled out joyfully as he went over to them, "Usual seat Sherlock?" he asked him.

"One by the window," he nodded as the two of you were led over.

"I'll get a candle for you and your date, more romantic that way," he grinned.

"Angelo, this isn't a date," Sherlock said, as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at John, he could see that the man had stiffened a little, and he was on edge. More so than he had been when he had left him at the scene, and he didn't think it was just Mycroft that was at fault.

"Ah," he sighed, almost sad at the thought, "All right Sherlock, I'll grab you both a menu each," he said as he then left the two of them, he came back, smile back on his face, "you know this man saved me," he told John.

John looked a little curious between the two of them as he sat down, putting his cane to one side, out of the way as he asked, "How?"

"Angelo was facing a murder charge I was able to prove to Lestrade that he was somewhere else in the city committing a burglary," Sherlock was the one to answer him.

"Save me he did," Angelo grinned as he then said, "What are you having? It's on the house, for any friend of Sherlock's," he then walked away as he had their order.

"You should have something to eat," John said as he noticed that Sherlock hadn't ordered anything.

"Hmm," he hummed as he then added, "I don't really eat when I am on a case," he told him.

"That's not a good thing, your body needs food to keep going," John argued back, feeling a little alarmed at what Sherlock had told him.

"It slows me down, I'll eat when this is over," he told him as he began to watch the building over the road. He glanced to John for a moment and then asked, "My brother hasn't scared you away?"

John snorted, "No," he told him, though he was still feeling a little rattled by the encounter. It wasn't his brother that had scared him, it was the fact that there were two unbonded alphas around him. The almost threat that came from him worried him a little as well.

"Something else happened?" Sherlock said as he watched the emotions play over John's face.

"Nothing else happened," John said, shaking his head as Angelo came back over with his meal, "Thank you," he said, glad that there was something else he could think of for a moment and try and deflect the conversation.

"Welcome, and enjoy," Angelo smiled to him as he looked tot hem both for a second and then left them alone once more.

Sherlock pounced once more as soon as Angelo was out of ear shot, "What happened? It must have been before my brother, so at the crime scene or not far from it," he began to deduce.

"No, leave it Sherlock," John said with a firm shake of his head, "It's nothing to do with you, so please leave it," he almost begged of him.

Sherlock looked a little startled and then nodded, "very well," he said, leaving it for now. He didn't want to push the man away, there was something interesting about him. John's scent pulled at Sherlock, there was something within it that screamed at him to protect the younger man. There was something else as well, though it was very faint, and it told Sherlock that something bad had happened to John in the past.

"Thank you," John smiled a little, "Now, why are we here, I don't believe for one second that we are here just to eat," he said, a little smirk playing on his face.

Sherlock's mouth quirked into a smirk to match as he answered softly, "You are correct," he told him, "The message I had you sent would make him wish to come here, so we might be able to find out who it is, now the house I am watching is just over the street, which is why I sat here, and not where you are. Though I do believe you wouldn't have wanted to sit here anyway, not good for a returning solider."

John gave a little snort, "No, I don't like the room at my back," he admitted softly, "I take it that me looking around wouldn't be a good idea?" he asked him.

"No," he replied as his attention was taken to what was going on outside.

"Sherlock?" he queried.

"A taxi has just pulled up and is waiting there, been there for a couple of minutes now," he answered the unspoken question, a frown on his face as he tried to put things together. John stopped eating as he watched Sherlock. It didn't take long for Sherlock's eyes to widen a little and for him to jump up and run out of the door.

"Sherlock!?" John called after him as he then grabbed his coat and ran out of the door behind him, forgetting as adrenalin began to run through him, the cane he was leaving behind.

John ran and caught Sherlock up as he stood there, eyes closed as though he was deep in thought. John looked to him as he opened his eyes and looked to him, "Come on John, I know where he is going," he smirked as he then took off running once more.

John sighed and then gave chase as he ran and caught up to Sherlock, who was only a couple of feet in front of him as they climbed ladders and buildings, jumped over a roof or two and then back down onto the streets of London. Sherlock ran faster as he headed towards one of the main roads and went out into the road. John's eyes widened as a cab pulled to a sharp stop in front of him. John went over to him as he opened the door to the back of the cab, the police badge that had been in his hand in his pocket once more.

"Damn," Sherlock cursed a little as he said, looking over the man in he back, "Canadian, over here for a visit," he hissed as he then dismissed him and walked away.

John looked to the passenger apologetically and said, "Welcome to London," he then closed the door and went over to Sherlock, "What was that all about?"

"I thought it might be as he hung around a lot, but no, he was from Canada," he gave an irritated growl.

John nodded and then asked as he looked to him, "Where the hell did you get the police badge?"

"Lestrade, when he gets annoying I nick one," he grinned, unrepentant for his actions.

John shook his head and laughed, "Not a good idea, he will cuff you one day," he told him.

Sherlock snorted, "He has done in the past, but for something else," he said.

John looked to him and then nodded his head in understanding, "Right, lets see if we can keep them off," he snorted a little and shook his had once again at the absurdity of the situation.

Sherlock laughed and smiled, "You can try," he grinned as he then frowned, his attention caught by the passenger that was now talking to two police officers, "Well, are you up for another run?" he asked John.

John looked around and then snorted, "yeah, lets go."

Sherlock grinned and then took off running, a little slower than he had been earlier. John smiled and started running as well. Sherlock leading the way back to Baker Street, and John following at an even pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just having a little fun while I have the chance.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, my laptop broke in November, and I only got it fixed in January. Had a few other things going on during January, so I didn't update. But now that is all out of the way, I am back!
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for editing, all remaining mistakes are mine!

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Sherlock unlocked the door and walked in, out of breath and laughing as John followed him. The two of them leaned against the wall allowing the rush of adrenaline to pass then they looked at each other and burst out into giggles once more.

"That is the craziest things I have ever done," John chuckled, a bright smile on his face.

"Craziest, I would have thought invading a country would be that," Sherlock smirked over to him.

"But I wasn't the only one doing that," John pointed out, a smile on his face and his posture relaxed.

Sherlock smirked and knew he could see that the young omega would like to move in.o give him that little push he called out, "Mrs Hudson, Doctor Watson, will take the room upstairs," he grinned a little as he looked at the shocked man next to him.

"What makes you say that?" he asked him.

"The man at the door," Sherlock replied with an impish smile..

John frowned and was about to say something when someone knocked on the front door. At Sherlock's nod he went to it and opened it. Smiling a little as he saw Angelo.

"Hello Doctor Watson, you seemed to have forgotten something in your rush," he said as he held out John's cane.

John stared in amazement then let out an exultant sigh "Thanks," he said with a smile as he took it. Angelo nodded and left as John closed the door and turned to look at him, shaking his head a little.

"Shall we get back to this case?" he asked him as he was about to head to the stairs as Mrs Hudson joined them looking worried, "What is it?" he asked her.

"What have you done?" She asked him, "There are policemen up stairs tearing it apart,"

The Alpha and Omega cast worried glances at each other then bound up the stairs towards the living room of 221b. Lestrade was sat in one of the chairs, looking towards the door as Sherlock came through in first. He gave a smirk, which quickly turned into a slight wince as he saw John walk through it as well.

"Lestrade," Sherlock greeted, his voice going hard and almost cold, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I knew you would find the case and you really should learn to come and talk to me as soon as you find evidence," Lestrade explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you are tearing up our home" Sherlock almost growled.

Lestrade gave a small wince, but answered regardless, "Well I'm here on a drugs bust," he replied as he stood up and went over to him.

"For God's sakes, I am clean.I have been for a long time and you know that," he yelled at the man as he stormed closer to him.

"Yeah, but they were all eager to have a good search around to make sure,"the DI told him.

Sherlock backed up a little as he began to smell a small hint of distress coming from John, "I want you all gone. Now," he demanded, punctuating the last word. "There are no drugs here. Hell, I don't even smoke at the moment."

"Are these eyeballs?" came a snide voice from the kitchen.

John stiffened at the voice and moved around the living room a little making sure that he didn't have his back to any of the strangers that were in the room. Sherlock saw the movement and knew that something had happened between Donovan and John after he had left the crime scene earlier.

"Yes they are and I would thank you to put them back where you found them," Sherlock told her through gritted teeth. He was on edge with so many people invading his home.

Donovan pulled a face as she put them back and then began to walk into the living room, glaring at the consulting detective and the strange man that had followed him to the crime scene earlier. John watched her and Sherlock could see that he was on edge as well.

"I want you all gone," he said as he looked at Lestrade, ignoring those that were still in his kitchen searching for things that wouldn't be there.

Lestrade stood up and took a couple of steps over towards where John and Sherlock were stood and then stopped as he saw John back up a little, "Sherlock, we found Rachel," he explained, trying to distract him a little from what was going on.

Sherlock stared him, "Good, bring her in, we need to talk to her," he said, feeling that little thrill of excitement return to him as he started thinking about what he could ask to find out about their victim.

"Don't think that will happen any time soon," Donovan snorted.

Sherlock didn't spare her a glance as he looked at Lestrade, "We need to talk with her."

"Can't," Lestrade said as he shook his head, stalling any protest from Sherlock as he added, "She's Jennifer Wilson's stillborn daughter," he finished.

Sherlock went still as he smelt the slight tinge of pain coming from John. He glanced over to him and it was easy to read that John knew of that type of pain. He also knew that Lestrade knew of that pain. He paused for a moment as he tried to think of why she would scratch it into the floor. He turned around, to look at both John and Lestrade, "Why? In her last few moments, she thought of her daughter, but why would she scratch it into the floor, why do that?" he queried mostly murmuring to himself.

John gave a subtle wince, "Maybe her daughter's death was used against her?" he gave a suggestion.

Sherlock was about to slam the theory down, but stopped himself at the last moment, "No, I don't think so. It's something else," he said with a shake of his head.

"What Sherlock?" Lestrade asked him, shaking his own head and sighed heavily.

"I need to think," he almost growled as he closed his eyes and tried to block out all that was going on around him.

"Sherlock," came Mrs Hudson's voice as she came up the stairs and walked into the living room, looking around at the mess that they were all making.

"Please be quiet Mrs Hudson," Sherlock told her, keeping his tone as even with her as he could.

"Sherlock?" Lestrade asked him once more, trying to find out what was going on.

"Be quiet, every one!" he yelled out as he closed his eyes finally losing his patience, turning away from them all.

"Why?" Anderson said as he looked to the man from where he was stood.

"Anderson shut up and face the other way, you are putting me off!" Sherlock called out.

"What?! No!" he said.

Lestrade looked to Sherlock and then to Anderson, "Your back now Anderson," he called to the Omega.

"I don't believe this," he muttered as he did as he was told.

Sherlock stood there thinking and then a large smile came over his face as he started to chuckle, "Oh! Oh brilliant, she is brilliant," he said as he turned to John, "John, on the suitcase, there should be an email,"

John frowned but nodded his head as he went over to it and read it out for Sherlock, who was sat at his laptop typing fast, "You going to tell me what you are doing?" he asked.

"She doesn't have a laptop, she did everything on her phone. So it's precious and it would be a smart phone, so she has email on it," Sherlock said as he glanced to John for a moment.

"So it most likely has GPS," John grinned, getting what Sherlock was going on about as he walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Exactly. She knew she was dying, she knew she wouldn't live," Sherlock carried on a gleam in his eyes as he typed in the password.

"She planted the phone on her killer, leading us to him," John nodded, the grin still on his face.

Sherlock nodded, glancing to the man behind him and then back to the laptop screen. The others in the room watched the two of them as they worked in tandem, giving each other clues and ideas. Mrs Hudson once again called to Sherlock. He once more told her to shut up and that he hadn't ordered a taxi. The computer beeped as the location of Jennifer Wilson's phone was given.

"And it is…" Sherlock began, only to pause in confusion, "Baker Street," he murmured as he looked around and slowly got up.

John frowned as well as he too looked around, "How?" he muttered, as Sherlock took a step away from him, thinking and looking around the room.

"Damn," Lestrade said as he jumped up from the chair he had been relaxing in, "Right, start packing it up," he called out to those in the room.

"You're leaving?" John said, as he watched them.

Lestrade looked to him and winced inside. He had messed up again as he could see the relief in the Omega's eyes at their leaving. He nodded as he replied, "Yes we are and sorry for the intrusion," he apologised.

John gave a nod as he looked to Sherlock, "Sherlock!" he called out, waiting for the man to acknowledge him.

Sherlock didn't answer at first as he headed towards the door, "I'll be back in a moment John," he finally said, his voice distant.

John frowned at him and took a step closer. He felt safer with Sherlock there and now that he was going to be left alone, with people he didn't know. He was starting to panic and unconsciously took a step closer to Lestrade. He felt a small tendril of trust going towards Lestrade but didn't really understanding why. Sherlock then left the flat without another word.

"What?" John glanced up at Lestrade in confusion, "Is he...?" he began to ask, unsure if he was even asking the right person.

"Yeah, he can be," Lestrade nodded, "Though, I've known him for years and I still don't understand him half the time and the other half, I need help in doing so," he snorted as he straightened up his coat.

John watched as they all left the flat. Something didn't feel right to the young Omega, but there wasn't much he could do. He looked at Mrs Hudson, who was now looking around the place in distress. He gave a shudder at the thought of everyone invading their home and wondered once more if he should take the place or not. He opened his mouth to say something to Mrs Hudson, but jolted when he heard a beeping coming from the laptop.

John bit back a curse and went over to it and looked to the screen, "That can't be..." he trailed off as he looked at it, his eyes beginning to go wide as he looked around.

"Dr Watson?" Mrs Hudson asked him, a little concerned by the frown of worry that was now on his face. She walked a little closer to him, trying to see what he was looking at.

"It's moving away," he said as he looked at her for a moment and then shook his head, "How..." he trailed off once more as he tried to think. It was at that moment that it hit him, "The cabbie, did he come in?" he asked Mrs Hudson.

She thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yes, Sherlock left with him," she told him, "Why are you asking? What's going on?" she barraged him with questions.

"Oh hell," he said as he shook his head. That wasn't good, that wasn't good at all, "Not now Mrs Hudson," he said as he looked at the screen one last time and then nodded to himself. His hand drifted to the gun tucked away, "Idiot," he cursed as he got up, pulled on his coat. He had an idiot who had just got into a taxi with a serial killer to go chase down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos, you guys are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just having a little fun while I have the chance.
> 
> The last chapter for the Study In Pink Episode.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 

John zipped up his coat and went over to the desk to grab the laptop. He quickly rushed towards the door as Mrs Hudson called out in worry. At that moment in time, there was a feeling of dread going through him. Something bad was going to happen if he didn’t do something. John had learned to trust his gut instincts that he had honed on the streets of London and in the arid heat of Iraq and Afghanistan.

 

John looked around as he got down to the street, “Damn,” he cursed as he saw that Lestrade had already left with his officers. He looked up and down the street and nodded to himself.

 

John pulled out his phone as he tried to hail a taxi. He fumbled for a moment as he called the number for the police station, “I need to talk with Detective Inspector Lestrade, as soon as possible,” he whispered as he finally connected.

 

John looked down the street and waved once more as he tried to get the attention of the taxi that was heading down the street. He grinned as he finally got one to pay attention and it slowly pulled up beside him.

 

“Sorry but Detective Inspector Lestrade isn’t here at the moment,” the woman on the other end of the phone came through as John climbed into the taxi.

 

“I need to speak with him, it’s urgent,” he said as he sat down.

 

“Where to?” the driver asked him as he glanced back to him.

 

“Find a way for me to connect with him,” he told her. He then looked up to the driver and to the small laptop on his lap as he said, “I need you to follow my directions.”

 

The driver nodded and listened to the directions that John gave him and nodded, “Righto,” he said as he then pulled away from Baker Street.

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” the woman on the line said softly, she could hear John talking to someone.

 

“Thank you,” John said, feeling a little better now that he might be able to get in touch with Lestrade.

 

The driver looked back for a second as he turned around a corner, “You in a chase or something mate?” he couldn’t help but ask.

 

John gave him a look, “Just drive please,” he instructed. The man nodded and focused fully back on the road.

 

“This is Detective Inspector Lestrade,” came a voice from his phone.

 

“Finally,” John muttered, somewhat annoyed at the time it had taken to get in touch with the man. He would have to get the man's number if he took the flat, which looked like he might. “It’s John Watson from the flat,” he said.

 

“Doctor Watson?” He puzzled. He couldn’t help but be confused as to why the man tried so hard in contacting him.

 

“Yes,” he replied, “Look, Sherlock left, as you know. He went with the cabbie that came, but the cabbie is the killer. I am looking at the map for the phone right now and it’s moving,” he told him as he glanced down at the screen.

 

“And how do you know that?” he asked, skeptically.

 

“Because the signal for the phone moved away from Baker Street as soon as they left. Sherlock is with the killer,” he informed him.

 

“Are you sure?” Lestrade aske dhim.

 

“Yes,” he said as the laptop gave a beep. He looked down and could see that it had stopped, “It’s stopped now, they are at Roland Kerr College,” he informed him, as he looked to the driver. The man nodded at him and headed in the direction of the college. “I suggest that you head there now, he’s there with the killer,” he sighed, hoping that he got the urgency across to the man.

  
“Damn it,” Lestrade cursed as he called out, “We’re heading to Roland Kerr College.” The line then went dead.

 

John gave a small sigh of relief as he looked out of the window. He could see the college quickly coming towards them. The cabbie soon came to a stop and John threw a couple of notes towards him as he jumped out. His phone was back in his pocket and the laptop lay forgotten on the back seat. His mind was occupied with Sherlock and the danger he could be in.

 

John rushed inside thankful that the doors were open and unlocked. Though there was only a brief thought in his mind that wondered about it. A wave of fear went through him as he turned a corner and went to the right and began his search for Sherlock, hoping that he wouldn’t be too late. John didn’t want to wait for Lestrade to get there, there was no telling when they would arrive. He ran as fast as he could, the feeling of dread that plagued him getting stronger as the seconds ticked by.

 

“Where the hell are you!” John exclaimed as he looked into another empty room.

 

John moved to the next and looked through the window. He could see Sherlock, and another man. John walked in and his eyes widened as he could see Sherlock raise a pill to his lips and then examine it. John could see a gun lying on the table between the two men as Sherlock stood up looking to a second small bottle with a pill inside. The cabie picked it up and took the pill out as Sherlock put the pill to his mouth once more, about to swallow it, “Sherlock!” John yelled. His mind whirling around as he saw the danger that Sherlock was in. The gun on the desk and the pill in his hand.

 

A haze went over John as he pulled out his gun, that had been tucked safely under his jumper. He took aim and fired. The bullet hit the cabbie, and John blinked. He knew he had to move quickly. He hid the gun quickly and ran out of the room, happy in the knowledge that Sherlock was now safe.

 

John went through the endless corridors and breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the outside. He could see the blue flashing lights of the police cars that approached and knew that he would have to get rid of his gun. He looked around and noticed that they were close to the Thames, he ran over. Taking a little longer than he wanted he threw the gun as hard as he could. He heard the splash and relaxed a little. He wished that he had something that he could wash his hands with. He had no choice but to keep them in his jacket pockets and hope that he would remain far enough away from people that no one could smell the residue.

 

John went and watched from a hiding spot for a while. He didn’t want to draw too much attention to him. He sighed in relief as Sherlock was brought out with Lestrade. John watched as he went over to the ambulance and an orange blanket was put around his shoulders. Lestrade left him and John finally made his presence known although he only walked to the line and waited for the Alpha to realise he was there.

 

John watched him as Lestrade when back over to him. It was a moment later that Sherlock looked up and saw John. John gave him a small smile as Sherlock stood up, said something to Lestrade and walked over to the Omega.

 

“John,” he said with a nod.

 

“Sherlock,” he smirked a little as Sherlock ducked under the tape, threw off the blanket and tossing it into a window of a nearby police car.

 

“Good shot,” he murmured quietly.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” John said innocently and it would have worked had it been someone other than Sherlock he was talking to.

 

Sherlock snorted as he continued to walk, “Best get rid of the gun and wash your hands,” he told him.

 

John rolled his eyes, “Already did so,” he muttered, looking around, making sure that no one would be able to hear him.

 

“Good, I doubt you would be prosecuted, but may as well avoid it if we can,” he told him as a black car pulled up as they were walking away.

 

“Already taken care of,” he said softly, rolling his eyes.

 

Sherlock smiled to him and then saw the car where it immediately dropped from his face, “Even here,” he sighed.

 

“Of course I’m here,” came a voice as the door of the car opened and a man stepped out.

 

“Mycroft,” Sherlock muttered.

 

John looked to Sherlock and smirked a little, “So I was right, he is your brother,”

 

“That I am,” Mycroft said as he looked to the younger Omega, “And I do apologise for kidnapping you,” he added with a slight nod of his head.

 

John nodded, still not sure about the man, “It’s not a good way to make friends,” he told him, trying to keep the conversation light.

 

“Yes, I agree,” he smiled, “I am a little protective of my brother, as you no doubt saw.,” he finished as he gestured a little with his hands.

 

“Being protective is fine, taking it to the extreme, not so much,” John admonished him.

 

Sherlock looked between the two of them and sighed, “Why are you here Mycroft?” he finally asked him.

 

Mycroft looked to his brother, “Gregory contacted me and told me what was going on,” he answered, “What were you thinking Sherlock, to go with a killer? You should have called Gregory,” he scolded.

 

“I am fine, nothing’s wrong and nothing happened,” Sherlock brushed him off as he began to walk away. Rolling his eyes in annoyance at having to repeat himself. But he knew it would take just as long to get through to his brother that he was fine.

 

John gave Mycroft a small smile and then jogged a little to catch Sherlock up, “You care about each other,” he said softly.

 

Sherlock stopped and looked at John, “A little,” he admitted as he glanced back to Mycroft who was now talking to Lestrade. He then turned and began to walk away, “How about something to eat?” he asked as he glanced down at John.

 

John nodded, “Would be nice, since I didn’t get to finish my meal at Angelo’s,” he chuckled lightly. They began to head for the main street, “You know, you’re a bit of an idiot,” he smirked.

 

Sherlock startled at that, it was a little unexpected, “Why would you say that?”

 

“Because you were going to take that pill,” he replied, giving Sherlock a look.

 

Sherlock looked back, “I was not,” he muttered, causing John to laugh as they reached the main street.

 

“Oh yes you were, just to prove you were clever,,” he said, shaking his head.

 

Sherlock snorted a little and called for a taxi. Soon the two of them had left the scene and were on their way to find something to eat.

 

XxXxX

 

John smiled as he looked to Mike, “Thanks for helping me,” he said to his friend. It had been two days since the end of the case and John had finished finalising everything to move into 221b.

 

“You’re welcome, as always,” he grinned back, “I remember doing this several years ago,” he chuckled lightly.

 

John laughed, “Yeah, I remember. Wow, time seems to have flown by,” he said with a shake of his head as he picked up one of the couple of boxes he had. He had gotten a few more things from Harry’s place, so he had a few more belongings than he had thought.

 

“Well, you’ve changed since then,” Mike said as the door to 221 opened and Mrs Hudson welcomed them inside.

 

“I’ll bring up some tea,” she said as she left them to bring John’s belongings up to 221b.

 

Mike chuckled as he entered the living room, Sherlock was standing there watching them, “Hey Sherlock,” he nodded to him.

 

“Mike,” he answered back, a small smile on his face as he watched and then joined in helping getting the last of John’s stuff up to the third floor bedroom.

  
Mrs Hudson walked in moments after the three men had sat down with the tea. An enjoyable afternoon spent talking later and John was quickly beginning to feel at home at 221b. Mrs Hudson was a joy to be around as the bustling Beta who enjoyed mothering all three men. Sherlock was growing on John as well. He was feeling at ease with an Alpha that wasn’t family for the first time in his life. He felt connected with the world again. The only thing that marred it was what Donovan had insinuated and the appointment he had with Mike tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful Comments and Kudos, you are all brilliant. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just messing around for a bit.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, any remaining mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 27**

John sat in the chair, he took a deep breath and glanced up at Mike. He chewed on his bottom lip, dreading what Mike had to tell him. Ever since Donovan made her comment, the bond that had been broken between him and Kevin had plagued his mind. Now, he was finally going to get an answer.

"So?" John finally asked just as Mike opened his mouth to say something.

"Right," MIke gave a nervous didn't know how to tell his friend what he had been able to find out. "The bond is broken, but not is still some of it left."

John's eyes went wide, "But Kevin's influence was supposed to have been fully removed when it was found!"

"I know," he replied, shaking his head, "The only thing I can think of is that it wasn't broken fully back then. That man was in your head for quite some time. It would have taken someone with a lot more experience to rectify all that.."

"Can… Can you break the rest of it?" John asked, hopefully.

Mike shook his head, "I can't. It's not that I don't want to, but what is left of the bond is so deeply embedded in your mind that trying would cause you more harm than good."

John trembled as he thought of that bond still being there. "Mike I… I need it gone, I want it gone now," he said, shaking his head as he tried to keep himself under control.

Mike took hold of John's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I know John. I know. But I can't, trying to break it like this would hurt you. Physically and mentally. It could damage your mind, and even leave you in a coma or a vegetative state. I can't do anything John," he told him as gently as he could. "You're mind has come to lean on what is left, and just breaking it is what will harm you."

"Is there any other way?" he asked, pleading for something that could be done. The very thought of having that bond, having that monster still being there made him feel ill.

Mike hesitated for a moment, "John a bond can only be broken by professionals. If it was forced we can do it without having both parties, since the bond can't take fully. But when forced on to the young, the mind doesn't have the resistance an adults does. We can also do it when two people wish to separate, but it takes two months to full break a bond."

"I know all that!" John snapped. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, "I'm sorry Mike," he said softly.

Mike smiled and gave the hand within his a squeeze, "A partial bond like yours, while not a consenting one, is still considered a partial bond. That's what Donovan smelt on you." Mike had learned all he could about the breaking of Bonds, especially after he had learned what would have happened to him and the other Omegas that had been kidnapped several years ago. "There is… one other way."

John perked up and looked hopeful at him., "How?"

"Most of the time a partial bond like the one you have can be overwritten with another but it has to be a bond of mutual consent. All it does is replace the partial bond without harming your psyche in the process," he answered him.

John jolted a little at the words, he didn't want to think of that. A bond, any bond wasn't something he wanted. "Anything else that I need to know?" he then asked, shaking slightly, pushing away what Mike had said, wanting to focus on something else.

"I remember when you were young, the trouble you had with your Heats," Mike began, "It might be the cause of why they are more intense than others. Because of that partial bond being there and call not being answered when you go into heat."

John nodded, "Alright," he said, he didn't think he could take any more in.

"John," Mike called for the other Omega's attention.

"Yeah," he said absently.

"I wish it was better news," he told him, "Is there someone you want me to contact for you. WIlliam or Hamish?" he asked him.

John shook his head, "No, I don't want them to know about it."

"I…" Mike paused for a moment, "I really don't think that you should be alone just yet," he told him honestly. He could see that John was not taking the news well, then again, Mike didn't think anyone would.

John focused back on Mike and nodded, "I'll be alright. I just want to take a walk and then I'll go home," he gave a weak smile.

Mike watched him worriedly as John got up and left. He thought for a moment, wondering what he should do. He wished he could have called John's family to tell them, but this was a private matter and he couldn't go against his oath.

XxXxX

John walked out of the building and began to wander the streets. He felt a little lost as he walked into Regents Park. He didn't know how long it had been since he had left Mike. He stared at the lake and sighed. He knew that Mike had told him the truth and that nothing could be done to get rid of the partial bond that he had. John stood up and began the walk back home. It didn't take him long to be taking off his jacket as he walked up the steps to 221b.

"John," Sherlock greeted him as he glanced up from his position on the sofa.

"Sherlock," he gave a small smile as he then asked, "Want some tea?"

"Yes," he gave a nod as he sat up and watched his new flatmate. There was something wrong, he could tell that the scent of John told him something wasn't quite right.

John walked back out, starting to feel a sense of normalcy return. Though that was mainly because he was pushing everything aside for now. "Here," he said as he handed over the mug.

"Thank you," Sherlock nodded to him.

John ignored the gaze from the consulting detective and wondered what the Alpha could tell about him. He looked at his laptop and sighed when he thought about his therapist. He picked it up and opened it, rolling his eyes a little as he saw that someone had already logged onto it. He had learned in the last day that nothing was his own any more. Sherlock had taken over everything. He had found the frustrating man on his laptop twice since he had moved it and John hadn't even told him the password. John had taken it as a challenge to find a password that Sherlock wouldn't be able to guess.

John found himself typing up what he and Sherlock had done, finding it soothing as he typed. He felt more and more like himself as he typed. Writing down all that he had seen and done with Sherlock, though he changed a few things, since he wasn't going to tell the world that he had shot someone. His tea slowly went cold as he typed and he was keenly aware that Sherlock was observing him again.

Sherlock stood up and went over to his desk, opening the violin case he pulled it out, plucking the strings to test the tone and smiled to himself as he picked up his bow. He drew it across the strings in a smooth motion and began to play. John glanced up from his writing and smiled appreciatively as he listened to the melody that came from Sherlock. Something clicked and John realised that everything at that moment felt perfect.

John went back to typing and as he finished the last sentence, he sighed wondering what he should do with it. He snorted and then thought of Ella. He pulled up his blog and gave one look to all that he had written. With a little smirk he copied and pasted it onto his blog and posted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the brilliant comments and kudos! You guys are awesome! Thank you. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> If people want to know what happened to Mike, the kidnapping, please read Overcoming Betrayal.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Sherlock, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a bad fall. I’m okay, just feeling really bruised and a sprained ankle.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 

It had been a day since John had his appointment with Mike. The reality of his situation still didn’t want to sink in. The Bond was still there, only a tendril of it the interconnecting parts of an Alpha and Omega’s mind that bonded, but it was there. John lay in his bed, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling. It was still weird being there, in a house with an unbonded Alpha. John never thought he would be able to be around an Alpha for this long, let alone live with one but Sherlock was different from the others. John yawned and got up, quickly getting ready for the day.

 

He walked down the stairs and stopped halfway. He could hear the muffled voices coming from the living room. Though strangely the door leading to it was shut. He went down the rest of the steps and opened the door just as Sherlock spoke.

 

“Mycroft, will you just leave?” Sherlock’s voice showed the irritation he was feeling at his brother being there..

 

John gave a small inaudible sigh as he then walked into the room, “Good morning,” he greeted. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with Mycroft. Even though the man had apologised for the kidnapping, it still made things a little uneasy. Though his mind and heart wanted to trust the other Omega. “Tea?” he asked to the two of them, getting nods in return.

 

John then walked into the kitchen and let the brothers keep arguing. He jumped a little as he heard someone come into the room. He turned and relaxed a little when he saw it was Mycroft. John almost frowned, still unsure why he was relaxed around the other man.

 

“Good morning John and sorry for intruding,” he smiled as he greeted him.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re here to see Sherlock,” John smiled back as he carried on making tea.

 

“That isn’t the only reason,” Mycroft said as he walked a little closer, “I just want you to know that I am not only here for Sherlock but for you as well,” a hand reached up and gently stroked his head. It was the same thing his Uncle Hamish would do when he wanted to reassure John that things were fine.

 

John was a little startled by the action, but the Omega within him calmed down and accepted the reassurance, “Okay,” he smiled a little unsure.

 

Mycroft smiled back, “And please don’t worry about making me tea. Unfortunately, work comes first.” he began. “I wouldn't mind stopping by another time to join you,” he finished.

 

“Okay,” John smiled, he actually felt pleased that Mycroft would come back to talk and join him for tea.

 

Mycroft nodded and then headed to the door, “Goodbye, little brother,” he called over his shoulder, “And try and behave,” he warned him as he then left 221b Baker Street.

 

“He can be so annoying,” Sherlock sighed as he went to join John in the kitchen.

 

“He cares,” John murmured as he turned back to the boiling kettle.

 

Sherlock watched him for a moment, “He has taken a shine to you as well. He was here to make sure that I would take care of you and watch out for you.”

 

John was just about the pour the water as he turned and frowned, “Why would he do that?”

 

Sherlock smiled as he sat down at the table, “My brother is a very good judge of character. It is part of his work after all. Even though you have only met twice, no three times now, he can see that you are a good man. Though, I am sure there are other things that factor in.” He gave a small sigh as he thought a little more. He could think of a very large reason, but didn’t want to say anything. It wasn’t his story to tell.

 

John gave a shrug as he poured the tea. He would ask Mycroft when he saw him again. “Sherlock,” he whispered, wondering how to tell him what he needed to.

 

“What is it John?” he asked as he observed the nervousness in the Omega.

 

John turned and placed a mug of tea down in front of Sherlock, before sitting down himself with his own, “My heat is coming up in around a week.”

 

“Right,” he nodded, “You will be contacting your Alpha?” he asked him.

 

John stiffened at that, “I don’t have one. You know that. I wouldn’t be here if I did.” The words came out, almost in a panic.

 

“Please forgive me,” Sherlock apologised as he looked at him, “There is a slight scent around you of a Bonded Omega. I know you said you weren’t bonded, but it took a while for me to be able to scent the bond.”

 

“There isn’t one Sherlock, really,” John said, shaking as he clasped his mug tightly in his hands. They were quiet as John tried to regain control, he would have to tell him something. He didn’t want to, but he didn’t want Sherlock to think ill of him. “I was forced into a bond when I was a child,” he said softly.

 

Sherlock’s eyes went wide, “Oh.”

 

John looked at the cooling liquid, “I was fourteen. I couldn’t fight him, I couldn’t tell anyone and I lost Lizzie, my little girl.” He closed his eyes, not knowing how he could carry on. He took a breath and gathered his courage to finish, “It was found when I lost Lizzie. I couldn't save her, I failed her,” he shook as he began to huddle in the chair he was sat in. The death of his daughter still haunted his dreams. The ‘what if’ game playing in his mind over and over, trying to find a way that would have been able to save her.

 

Sherlock reached forwards and took hold of the hands that were still clenched around the mug and pulled them away, holding them gently. He wished he could give in to his true reaction and hold John, but knew, at that moment it wouldn’t be welcomed and it might even frighten him. He couldn’t believe that someone could do such a thing to a wonderful Omega such as John.

 

“How did they break the bond?” Sherlock couldn't help but ask.

 

“An Omega doctor can break a bond. I don’t know how they did mine. It takes training to get it right, but obviously they didn’t do it right for me,” John said as he began to calm down. The reassurance and calm coming from Sherlock helping him.

 

“Have you seen someone since?” he asked him gently.

 

John nodded, “I saw Mike yesterday, he knows what happened to me. He was the one to tell me that the bond was still partially there.”

 

“They can’t break it at all?” Sherlock then asked.

 

John shook his head, “No, if I try and get it broken after all this time, it will cause me a lot of pain and it can leave me in a coma.” John sighed, “Right, picture this, a bond is made of two interconnecting fingers,” he said as he reluctantly pulled his hands away and interlaced his fingers, he turned them a little so Sherlock could see the fingers locked together, “This is a bond that is welcomed. A normal bond, they can be broken but it takes time. When a forced bond happens these locks are normal. The ones of the victim don’t lock properly with the Alpha. But as time goes by, these will begin to lock in place. If a year goes by, then its fully locked, and the bond can’t be broken without sending the omega into a coma, or killing them,” he told him. John had done some reasearch and found a more simplistic way of explaining it. “What happened to me is that they began to lock in place. When the bond was broken, one of them didn’t break, leaving a tendril of the bond behind.” he finished as he broke apart his hands but left his little fingers linked together.

 

“Shouldn’t they still be able to break it?” Sherlock asked, nodding his head at the explanation. He had never thought much about bond and what they were like.

 

“No,” he shook his head as he put his hands down, “They can’t,” he said as he got up and went into the living room. Sipping his tea and doing his best to remain calm. He sat down on the sofa.

 

Sherlock followed him, curiosity got the better of him, “Would you mind explaining why?”

 

John looked up at him and watched as he sat down next to him on the sofa. John tensed a little and then relaxed, he nodded. “Sure,” he sighed as he drank a little more of his tea, “It’s been so long that the partial bond has been covered by other things. If they remove it, then the things that basically grew around will collapse and that is what will cause the coma. I can’t get rid of it like that,” he closed his eyes.

 

Sherlock looked at him and could see the defeat in his posture. He put an arm slowly around John and gently pulled him close, hoping it would comfort the young Omega. “I wish there was something I could do.”

 

“I know, I want it gone, but I don’t think that will ever happen,” he murmured as he drank the last of his tea. He was still tired. He hadn’t slept well and at that moment in time he was comfortable and feeling safe and secure.

 

“I understand,” Sherlock murmured back as he felt John slowly fall asleep against him. He smiled and then put John’s mug down and reached for the book he had been reading. A science journal that he was enjoying ripping apart.

 

It was almost an hour later when someone came up the stairs. Sherlock was a little annoyed, as he thought it might be Mycroft again, checking up on him. He turned to the door as Mrs Hudson walked in. She took in the sight of the two on the sofa and smiled softly.

 

She went over to them and looked at John, who was still sleeping peacefully. “He looks peaceful, I hear him when he has his nightmares. They are terrible.” She said softly.

 

Sherlock nodded his head, “I know, I just hope I will be able to find something that will help him.”

 

“Good.” She nodded as she then asked, “Would you like some tea?”

 

“Yes, please.” He smiled a little as John moved a little and settled that little bit closer.

 

Mrs Hudson quickly made him some tea and walked in, putting it in easy reach. “You know,” she said softly, “Maybe you won't be needing the two rooms in the end,” a little smile on her face.

 

“We do for now, what the future may hold,” he gave a small shrug, “I do not know.”

 

Mrs Hudson smiled, “Give it time.”

 

Sherlock just nodded, and went back to reading his book and occasionally taking sips of the tea that Mrs Hudson brought him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome kudos and comments, you guys are the best. I’m really happy that you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Sherlock, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, my family were down for most of the day.

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 

John looked around the room, he smiled as he began to relax a little and flopped down in his chair. It was getting closer to his heat and he needed to make sure that Sherlock remembered he wouldn't be around for a week and would be unwell for a while when he returned. He looked at the mug that was on the side table next to him and wondered if he should get up to make himself one. He gave a sigh and leaned back instead, it could wait a moment. John turned his head a little as he heard the front door downstairs open and someone bounding up the stairs. It wouldn't be Greg Lestrade, since he hadn’t done that after the first time. The Detective Inspector had also apologised for doing so as well as his involvement with the drugs bust.

 

“John!” Sherlock called out. His voice was excited as he practically waltzed into the living room.

 

“Sherlock please don’t mess anything up,” John pleaded with him as he looked at his flatmate.

 

Sherlock stopped and looked around the room. He couldn’t help the frown on his face as he asked, “Where are all my notes?”

 

“I went through them all and put them in order into two folders. I made sure that they were in the ordered that you talked about last night,” John answered him as he pointed to the dark green folder and the light blue one that was underneath it.

 

The Alpha strode over to the desk and picked up the dark green one first. He went through it quickly and then did the same with the second one. Sherlock smiled and nodded his head in approval as he complimented, “Thank you John, they are all in the right order.”

 

John snorted, “Of course they are. You might talk about some things that I don’t fully understand, but I can at least remember enough to file things away.” He rolled his eyes as he stood up, picking up his mug at the same time.

 

“Thank you,” Sherlock gave a single abrupt nod as he then put them away.

 

“Tea?” He asked. Sherlock gave a nod and went over to the sofa and sat down. “So, where have you been?” John asked another question. His curiosity was getting the better of him, especially since coming to live with Sherlock..

 

“I was checking a few things out. An email came through for a case. It was only a three, but it was something to do for a little while. I’ve already solved it and will be sending an email back to the client later on with my findings,” he answered him as he began to lay down and then thought better of it.

 

“Bored already?” he asked him as he glanced back into the living room, expecting to see Sherlock lying on the sofa. Only to his surprise, Sherlock was standing right there before him.

 

Sherlock shook his head, “No, just wondering what to do. Though, do you mind if I ask a few more personal questions?” He paused for a moment. What he wanted to know would be rude and might scare John away, but part of him was burning to know the details of John’s past. “If you don’t wish to answer any of them, just ignore them or tell me to shut up.”

 

John looked a little shock as he watched Sherlock sit down at the table. “Okay,” he replied, a little wary of what can of worms he was going to be opening agreeing to this.

 

“Why don’t you use suppressants?” he began. “I know that they are different from what you would be used to after the Army, but why go to one of the Omega Sanctuaries to go through it?” he continued.

 

John couldn’t help the shake of his head as he sighed. Sherlock really had no true concept of privacy, since it wasn’t something an Alpha should ask an Omega unless they were involved, it just wasn’t done. “I can’t. I become ill after a heat  and the  suppressants make it worse. I did use Army issued ones but they have a slightly different compound and they aren't as bad.I still became ill, but not to the extent that I do when using standard civilian suppressants. So, really my best option now is to just go through with the heat,” he tried to explain it as best as he could.

 

“Ah, since you’re no longer part of the Army, they are no longer available,” he nodded his head as he watched John make the two of them some tea.

 

“Exactly,” John nodded as he poured the water and brought the tea over to the table and sat down opposite him.

 

Sherlock frowned for a moment, “Have you been able to see someone about that?” he asked. Concern was now entering his voice.

 

“Yes I have,” he answered quickly. “Mike said that part of what I go through is because of the partial bond and my body calling for an Alpha that will never come,” he winced as he said it. He still hated the thought of the partial bond and hated it when he was reminded of it.

 

“You told me that there is nothing that can be done about that,” Sherlock nodded as he looked at the Omega.

  
“Right,” he nodded back as he started to stare down into his tea before he took a few sips.

 

“So you’re going to a Sanctuary? What will you do there? What is done there?” came a quick barrage of questions.

 

“An Omega Sanctuary or Clinic is where Omegas can go to go through their heats safely if they don’t have an Alpha or a safe place they can go through them. We are vulnerable when going through a heat,” he winced a little.

 

“So how are you getting through the heats?” Sherlock carried on the questions not realising that he was beginning to make John a little uncomfortable with the questions.

 

“I’ll be in a room on my own, which can be locked on both sides. There is a monitor in there that can monitor my condition. Just in case something goes wrong. I prefer to go though my heat alone and with no one else there,” he answered. Even though he felt uncomfortable, he could see the open curiosity and the genuine concerned look on Sherlock’s face.

 

Some of the words made Sherlock frown and look at him, “Alone, so you can go with an Alpha there if you like?”

 

John shook his head, “No,” he chuckled a little at the thought of an Alpha getting through the security at the Sanctuary. “No Alpha’s are allowed in the clinic at all. Only Omega’s and Beta’s are allowed in there. An Omega that is going through a heat can have another Omega with them if they want. Omega’s all have a touch of empathy. If one is trusted enough to enter the room of an Omega in heat, then there is a bond between them that can be used to ease it. It will be like a mild heat that a teenager would go through.”

 

Sherlock nodded his head, “Ah, so why don’t you do that?”

 

“The Omega’s there, well I don’t really know them that well and I find it hard to have people around me when I’m in heat, even those I trust.”

 

“Because of what happened to you when you were young,” he nodded in understanding.

 

“Yes. A lot of what I do goes back to that,” he sighed. “The illness after my heat didn’t start until the first time I had a heat after the bond was supposed to have been broken.” Looking down the the now empty mug in his hands. He sighed again, he wanted another drink.

 

Sherlock got up and pulled the mug away from him and set about making the two of them another drink. “Why don’t you go into the living room John and put something on?” he asked awkwardly, hoping to distract the Omega. He now realised what he had done by asking the questions he had. He had brought up painful memories once more for his flatmate.

 

John watched in shock as Sherlock began to make tea. He smiled and stood up, “Thank you.”

 

Sherlock turned to watch him leave the room, a smile on his face. He turned back to the kettle and quickly made the tea. Sherlock brought it in and handed the mug to John, who smiled and thanked him. Sherlock took his usual seat on the sofa.

 

“You’re welcome John,” Sherlock smiled to him. “I know that Mycroft tends to drink a lot before he goes into a heat. I wonder if that is the same for you,” he mentioned, a little unsure.

 

“I do get thirsty and a little more hungry during the lead up. A lot of Omega’s do. It’s the bodies way of preparing for a time when they won’t get a lot,” he told him, a smile on his face. “A lot of Omega’s are more lucid during their time. So they are able to eat and drink, but some aren’t.”   
  


Sherlock nodded, “Right. I have to admit I didn’t pay that much attention to what Omega’s go through. Or what they need.”

 

“Don’t worry. I might be able to find a few things for you to read. But if you do have questions ask and I should be able to answer you. If not me, Mike should. He’s more of a specialist in that area,” John smiled to him.

 

“So when do you have to leave?” Sherlock then asked him, trying to not bring up bad memories.

 

“The day before my heat starts, ” he answered. He couldn’t help but wonder why Sherlock knew so little about Omegas. Unless he did know and then deleted it.

 

“Thank you,” Sherlock said once more as he settled back on the sofa. He had learned what he wanted and more. He waited for John to choose a film for the two of them. It didn’t take long for the beginning credits to play and Sherlock bit back a sigh when he saw it was James Bond. He wasn't a fan of the series, he preferred crime thrillers though he could easily deduce the plot within the first five minutes. The two settled down for the night, enjoying each others company as talk turned to other things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome kudos and comments, you guys are the best. I’m really happy that you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Sherlock, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sorry for not updating, things have been busy over the last couple of weeks.

Chapter Thirty

 

Sherlock walked around the house, looking at the mug that was sat on the desk. He didn’t like being alone, and he was feeling agitated knowing why John wasn’t there at the moment. Sherlock had only lived with John for a short while, but already he felt as though he couldn’t live without the young Omega. He huffed as he flung himself down in John’s chair, he pressed his nose against the back of the seat and sighed. He relaxed as he smelled John’s scent, it was still there. It had only been two days since John had left, and Sherlock had been warned that he might be gone a full week.

 

Sherlock moved around and tried to settle down the agitation. He sighed as he tried to think of what he could do next. His mind didn’t wish to shut down, and without John there to help keep the maelstrom of thoughts in check, Sherlock felt adrift more than usual. Sherlock heard the front door open and close but he didn’t care at that point. There weren’t many that would come to his home. He listened and recognised two sets of footsteps come up the stairs and then living room door opened as the owners of the footsteps walked in.

 

“Sherlock,” came the worried tones of his brother.

 

“Mycroft, please just go away,” he mumbled, not bothering to turn around and acknowledge his brother's presence.

 

Mycroft walked around the chair and sat down in Sherlock’s usual chair, “What is it?” he asked, worried about the apathetic mood his brother was in.

 

“John isn’t here and it doesn’t feel right,” he pouted as he looked over to Mycroft.

 

Mycroft shook his head, a smile on his face, “Sherlock, he’s in heat, of course he couldn't stay here. Not unless the two of you wished to bond, but I don’t think it would be a good idea just yet.”

 

Sherlock shook his head, “John wouldn’t want that, he doesn’t wish to bond at all..” He paused for a few moments before he added, “He’s scared, and I don’t blame him.”

 

Mycroft frowned, curiously, “What are you going on about? Why would John be scared?”

 

Sherlock looked up and realised what he had revealed. He shook his head as he replied, “I’m sorry, but I won't betray his confidence.”

 

His elder brother looked at him and then over at Greg for a second before he nodded, “Alright.”

 

Sherlock glanced down at the floor. He knew that he had asked John a lot of question over the last few days. He frowned as he stared at his brother and asked, “What do Omega’s go through when they are in heat?”

 

Mycroft blinked, he never thought he would hear that question from his brother. He could tell that Sherlock wasn’t being rude but was curious and worried. “It’s different for each Omega,” he settled down as Greg did the same on the sofa. He carried on talking, trying his best to answer, “It’s the same, yet different. For me my mind goes very foggy, as though things are happening but not to me. I tend to be more connected when Greg is with me. Some Omega’s feel as though they are overheating and that something deep inside is craving attention but it can’t be reached. I’ve not experienced that, but I have heard from others.”

 

“So John could be going through all that on his own?” Sherlock’s eyes were wide, he had no clue what happened to Omega’s.

 

“Yes, though it would be easier if someone was with him,” he inclined his head a little.

 

“John told me that, but he couldn’t trust someone to do so,” he informed his brother.

 

Mycroft nodded once more, “Now, are you going to tell me why you are asking these questions?”

 

“John,” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

 

“What about him?” Mycroft frowned.

 

“He goes through his heat alone. He prefers that. I asked him a number of things. I wasn’t being rude, before you even start Mycroft. I was curious and he answered. He told me that he always goes through them alone, he doesn’t trust anyone,” he answered him, glaring at his brother when Mycroft opened his mouth to say something.

 

Mycroft observed his brother for a moment, “That isn’t the only thing that is worrying you about John, is it” Sherlock frowned irritated by the ease his brother had in extracting information out of him.

 

Sherlock shook his head, “He becomes ill after heat,” he replied. “I know that isn’t normal. I was going to ask if you can help, but I think John knows that there isn’t much that can be done,” he sighed.

 

Mycroft gave the words some thought, “I’ll see what I can do. I could have my own doctor give him a check up, if John wishes.”

 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he observed his brother. He then glanced at Greg, who hadn’t said a word since he had arrived. “Why do you wish to help? Normally you wouldn’t care about those near me after you have threatened them,” he gave his brother a pointed look.

 

Mycroft smile, a hint of pain in his eyes. “I have a feeling when it comes to John that he has had a hard time and there are not many people he can trust. I truly wish I could turn the clocks back and meet him properly.”

 

Greg nodded, “I agree.”

 

“You both care about him, but not like a friend,” he puzzled unsure of why they two of them were doing.

 

“I know, we’re beginning to feel parental towards John and believe it or not, Mycroft wanted to come over here every single day since John moved in,” Greg smiled, looking over at his husband.

 

Mycroft nodded in agreement, “Things are turning out different from what I expected. I hope that we will be able to gain his trust a little.”

 

“I don’t believe he speaks with his parents. I know what happened to change things. He talks about his sister and that she is pushing him to bond, as is a few other people he knows. It was why he was looking for somewhere to live. He was living in a bedsit before this,” Sherlock informed them.

 

Sherlock had been acting a little different since John moved in with him. Mycroft and Greg had both noticed the change and wondered where it would lead.

 

“Would you like a little company for the day?” Mycroft asked him.

 

“I think,” Sherlock paused for a moment before sighing, “I would actually like some company. Though I believe I should have something to eat.”

 

“I’ll go and order us some food,” Greg grinned as he got up and went to the kitchen to call for a takeaway.

 

Things went quiet as they waited for food to arrive. Sherlock wasn't in much of a talkative mood without John. Greg jumped up as soon as the door went to get their food. Mycroft sorting out plates for them all and something to drink. They dished up and Greg walked into the living room and handed Sherlock his.

 

“Eat Sherlock,” Greg scolded him as Sherlock had started to just pick at his food.

 

Sherlock sighed, “I just want John to hurry up and come home.”

 

Greg looked at his brother in law and smiled, “I never thought I would see you like this over an Omega. Though I have to admit John is different from the others that I have met. Well, except Mycroft,” he finished gazing over at his husband.

 

Mycroft smiled back as Sherlock nodded, “John is. Most are simpering idiots at times. But recently a lot more Omega’s are making their way in the world. Letting people see that they are more than their secondary gender. John is one of those.”

 

“I know a few like that, but you mainly see it with the older generations where the Omega’s stayed at home and such. Now the law is set so they aren’t confined to that,” Greg grinned as he looked over to Mycroft, knowing that Mycroft would have hated that.

 

“Let’s get off this topic, I left the politics at the office,” Mycroft drawled, rolling his eyes.

 

Greg snorted, “Yeah I know.”

 

Sherlock smiled and went back to eating his meal. Things had been hard between the two brothers for a while, especially with his drug use. However, things had gotten better after Mycroft’s kidnapping. It had made Sherlock realise that he truly cared about his brother and he had since started to mend the relationship the two had when he was younger.

 

“You think John will be alright?” Sherlock asked as he finished his food, not able to eat all of it.

 

“He will be, Omega’s have been going through Heats for a very long time Sherlock. He knows how to deal with it,” Mycroft reassured.

 

Sherlock nodded and went into his mind palace. He needed some quiet time. Mycroft and Greg could see that Sherlock was feeling lost and left him to it as they tidied up the flat and cleaned away the plates. They would stay for a little longer before going home themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome kudos and comments, you guys are the best. I’m really happy that you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't own Sherlock, though I wish I did. So, while I have the chance, I shall have my fun before I put them back.
> 
> Sorry for being away for so long. Near the beginning of last year, I had a health scare and didn't get the all clear until the beginning of November. Taken the last two months to get back into the swing of things. So hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to Madyamisam who went through this chapter, any remaining mistakes are my own.

Chapter Thirty One

Sherlock lay on the sofa, he was at a loss of what he should do. He wasn't bored per say, more missing John and his presence around the flat. Since the moment the younger man had moved in Sherlock had calmed down. His mind no longer raced and it slowed, just enough to let him relax that little bit. Sherlock looked at his phone once more. John should have been back yesterday and now it was nearing noon and John still hadn't walked through the door.

Sherlock was about to reach for his phone to call the clinic where John was staying and ask them when he heard the front door open downstairs. He jumped up but then stopped himself before he could burst onto the landing like a hyperactive puppy. He brushed himself down feigning casual/friendly acceptance before descending the stairs and smiled as he saw John coming through the door. It didn't last long as he took in the drawn, pale and tired form before him.

"John?" he asked as he hurried down the last few steps and stood beside his flatmate.

"Hey Sherlock," John smiled weakly in greeting, "I'm just going to head straight to my room. I'm rather tired," he explained as he began to head towards the stairs.

Sherlock grabbed him as he swayed dangerously. Without a word Sherlock picked up the slight man and carried him up. John was protesting, though it was halfhearted at best. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. Sherlock ignored him and went up the stairs and into his bedroom. He wanted to be close to John, scared that something was seriously wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked as soon as John had changed and he had tucked the man into his bed.

"Just the normal," John sighed, he could smell Sherlock's scent all around him. He was too tired to care where he was. The scent was soothing him as well, helping him to relax and feel safe, as he hadn't done so in a week.

"This isn't normal, even I know this. You said something about it before if I recall?" he asked, his voice was barely concealing the worry.

"I did, I'm usually ill for a day or two after my heat. Nothing we can do, though I finally found out what causes it," he smiled a little as he snuggled down under the blankets.

"The broken bond," Sherlock nodded his head, "I'll get you something to eat and drink, you look hungry and dehydrated," he added as he stood up from where he had been sat on the edge of the bed.

John opened his eyes, "Thank you, Sherlock, for the help. Though you don't have to."

Sherlock just gave a small smile, "I know I don't, but I want to."

John smiled as he closed his eyes to rest them as Sherlock left him alone. It was nice to have someone there to watch over him. He knew that Sherlock would keep him safe. He sighed softly, feeling happy that someone was there that wouldn't take advantage of him.

XxXxX

Sherlock walked out his bedroom for the third time. John was asleep again, and he wanted to let the Omega rest while he could. He was worried, but John had assured him again, while he had been awake, that everything was normal and fine. Sherlock went over to the sofa and flopped down on it, he kept his hearing trained on his bedroom. It was a few minutes later when he heard Mrs. Hudson answer the door downstairs. Soon enough two sets of footsteps were on the stairs.

Sherlock sighed, "Go away," he called out as the two men crossed the threshold and into the living room.

"I just came by to see how John is," Mycroft said as he walked over and looked down at his little brother.

"He…" he trailed off as he looked up.

"I saw that he wasn't well when he came home earlier," Mycroft began as he looked towards the staircase which led to John's bedroom.

"He isn't," Sherlock sighed as he sat up and nodded to Greg, who was standing just in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Mycroft asked concern in his voice as he began to head towards the stairs to go and check on John.

"He came back with a temperature, and just looking unwell and unsteady. He told me that it's normal for him to be like that after a heat," Sherlock said as he got up and grabbed hold of his brother's arm before he could get too far away from him.

"I just wish to check on him Sherlock," he reassured him.

"He is in my room. I didn't want him to be too far away," Sherlock murmured, not able to look his brother in the eye.

Mycroft smiled gently, "I'll go and check on him and see how he is doing. If he wishes I'll have someone come and check on him to make sure that he will be fine."

Sherlock nodded and let go of Mycroft's arm. Greg watched the two brothers and grinned as he watched Mycroft head to Sherlock's room, "Come on, I'll make some tea."

Sherlock followed him into the kitchen as his brother in law began to brew some tea for them all.

Mycroft walked into Sherlock's room and looked around. It was dark in the room, little light was coming through the thick curtains that were drawn over the window. He walked slowly towards the bed and smiled as he saw John, the young Omega was curled under the blanket and Mycroft could smell the contentedness coming from him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and raised a hand and placed it against John's forehead, only to frown when he felt the heat.

"Sherlock?" John mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Not Sherlock," Mycroft corrected him gently, "It's Mycroft. I came by to see how you are," he added, as his ran his fingers through the blond hair.

John sighed, he felt comforted by the action. Even though it was practically a stranger doing so. He blearily opened his eyes and looked to the Omega. "Why?" he queried.

Mycroft just smiled and ignored the question. "How are you feeling?" he asked instead.

"Tired," John couldn't help but answer honestly. With the scent of Sherlock around him and the comforting presence of Mycroft, he felt safe and secure. There was a warmth surrounding him and soothing his frazzled nerves for the first time since he was a young child.

Mycroft couldn't help the soft coo as he watched John's lips curve into a contented and happy smile. "If you wish, I can have one of my doctors here to check up on you," he commented.

John shook his head slightly, not wishing to disturb the hand that was combing through his hair, "I know what's wrong, just have to go through it."

"All right," Mycroft whispered as he let John drift back off to sleep.

Mycroft watched over him for a little while longer before getting up and heading back out. He found his husband and brother at the kitchen table, a hot cup of tea waiting for him.

"Is he okay?" Sherlock asked, worry in his voice.

Mycroft nodded, though a sigh escaped his lips as he went and sat down, "I do not like the fact that he is so unwell."

"Is there anything that we can do?" Greg asked as he reached out a hand for Mycroft.

Mycroft took it as he walked around and sat down next to him, shaking his head, "He says there isn't. At the moment he is sleeping peacefully, or rather as peacefully as he can at the moment."

Sherlock nodded and looked down at his tea. "He should have something to eat and drink in another hour. It has been three since he last had something."

"I'll make something," Mycroft said as he picked up his cup and went over to the fridge and began to look inside, "Oh Sherlock," he muttered as he saw the foot on a tray at the bottom, "This type of thing needs to stop. Goodness knows what type of things are breeding on it," he scolds his younger brother.

"I know, I shouldn't have them around when John is not well," Sherlock agrees as he watched his brother and the goes back to staring into his tea.

Mycroft turned to him and shook his head, "I'll see if I can arrange something," he told him as he pulled out his phone and ordered a few things to be delivered so he could cook a homemade meal for John.

Greg gave a chuckle as he watched his husband start to clean the kitchen. "John will be fine," he reassured Sherlock, who looked up and nodded. He got up and grabbed the groceries that Anthea had brought and helped Mycroft with preparing a meal, with Sherlock watching on, only leaving for a moment to check on John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and kudos, you guys are amazing. Thank you for reading and I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.
> 
> Make sure to read Overcoming Betrayal before I get to the sequel to this fic. As the events will start to become important as we go through the story.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, I'm just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Overcoming Misfortune 32

John lounged on the sofa, he had been forcefully put there by Sherlock that morning and told not to move. He couldn't help but watch the older male out of the corner of his eye as he went around the living room tidying. It was an odd sight, as he knew that before he had started living with the Alpha, Sherlock wouldn't have even thought of cleaning let alone doing anything else. It had been like that since he had returned to 221b after his heat. John knew that he had been ill after he had returned and Sherlock had taken care of him.

John sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back, he had to admit that it was nice to be pampered a little. It was something that had never happened before when he had a heat if you don't count the help that Mike had given to him when they had lived together during University. The other Omega had been a godsend half the time, and a mother hen the other half.

"Would you like some tea, John?" Sherlock asked as he went over to him.

John opened his eyes and smiled, "I would love one, thanks."

Sherlock smiled back to him, it was a little unsure, as though he wasn't used to taking care of someone, "All right."

John closed his eyes again. He was still a little tired, but he was awake enough to actually sleep in his own bed. That was if Sherlock would let him out of his sight. It made John nervous and even slightly afraid at one point, but the Alpha had been cautious of that, helpful in a way he hadn't expected. John couldn't help but feel safe and loved and it scared him a little. It had been odd when Mycroft had come by as well and had been taking care of him when Greg had asked Sherlock for some help on a small case.

"Here," Sherlock said as he brought the tea over.

John couldn't help the small jump as he was brought out of his thoughts. "Thank you," he said as he took the mug and blew on the hot liquid before taking a tentative sip. He smiled as he relaxed, it was a good cup of tea.

Sherlock went over and sat down on the chair and held his own mug. He kept a careful eye on John, just in case. Mrs. Hudson would be up soon with their lunch. She didn't trust Sherlock that much in the kitchen, especially when it came to cooking.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs. Sherlock turned and watched as Mycroft came through the doorway. The younger brother rolled his eyes in annoyance at the appearance, "Mycroft," he said as he John turned to look at their guest.

"Good afternoon Mycroft," John smiled to the older Omega.

"Sherlock," he nodded to his brother before he looked to John and smiled, "Afternoon John."

"Sit down," John gestured to the free chair.

"Thank you, I won't stay long I know that you are still recovering," he smiled softly.

John chuckled lightly, "It feels like that is all I have done since I got back," he told him.

"You were very ill John. I've never seen someone react like that after a heat," he worried a little as he looked to the young Omega, "I've never seen it and I've never even heard that it could happen."

John gave a small smile, "There is a reason it happens Mycroft," he said softly. He didn't know if he should tell the other what was going on. He felt safe with the other Omega, he had to admit that. And when Mycroft came around, he was a soothing presence around him. Almost like a balm on the nerves when he was feeling jittery and unsure of his place around the Alpha.

"I'm here if you wish to tell me. Even if you don't want me to know. You know you can always call me and I will come as soon as I can, and we can talk about anything," Mycroft promised. It was the same type of promise he had given Sherlock if the other had ever needed him. Which hadn't really happened, others had always done the calling, especially Greg.

John gave a trembling smile and nodded, "Thank you, and I may take you up on that one day."

"Good," Mycroft smiled to him as he checked his watch, "It looks like my time is almost up. I only had a short break from work today, little meetings that are going on that need my attention," he said as he got up and went over to John.

"It was good to see you," John smiled at him as he could hear Sherlock mutter something under his breath.

"You as well, glad to see you are recovering," he told him as he leaned down and placed a kiss on John's forehead, "Do take care of yourself and call me if you need me. And if you need to call Greg, he will be here just as quickly as I," he reassured him.

John relaxed even more with the parental kiss that Mycroft had placed on his forehead. He couldn't even remember if his birth parents had done such a thing to him. He blinked a few times, sharing a warm smile with Mycroft as he said, "I will, and thank you."

Mycroft nodded over to Sherlock, "Take care of him and try not to smother him too much," he warned his little brother.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Goodbye Mycroft," he muttered as he looked back to John. He could see the happy little smile on the younger man's face. He could see that Mycroft and John were beginning to connect in a way he hadn't expect.

Mycroft nodded one last time as he then left. John smiled as he went and then looked to Sherlock, "Thank you," he said softly.

"What for?" Sherlock asked, puzzled at the gratitude that John was showing him.

John smiled, "Thank you for taking care of me, helping me and making me feel safe here. I don't think I have had that in a long time." he admitted carefully.

Sherlock smiled slightly, "Glad I could help. How are you feeling?"

"Still a little tired, but more like myself every minute," he grinned to him, "Though will you be allowing me to get up now?" he asked, a light chuckle coming from the young Omega.

Sherlock sighed, "I would like you to rest. I know that it has been four days, but you practically collapsed when you walked through the front door when you returned. It had been the last day or so that you have been able to move around."

"I know Sherlock, but you have to think that I have been able to deal with this for a long time. I've never been know to be patient when it comes to getting over this little illness," John told him with a shake of his head.

"I know. But you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here and I know that Mycroft would do anything to help you as well, he is rather sentimental when it comes to you." Sherlock said with a roll of his eyes with the way that Mycroft had been acting since John had come into their lives.

John couldn't help the little smile on his lips as he thought of Mycroft and the way that he felt more of a parent to him that his own birth parents. "I've never know someone like Mycroft. He is…" John didn't know how he could describe Mycroft, he didn't want to insult Sherlock at all, or even Mycroft come to think of it.

"He is like an overbearing parent," Sherlock said with a smirk as he saw John give a little smile.

"Yeah," John whispered, "My own… well you know they weren't great. They were the worst or some of them," he said as he thought of some of the cases he had come across when he was working at the hospital for his residency before joining up with the army.

Sherlock nodded his head. He had heard enough to wish the worst on John's parents. He could not understand how John had grown up and become such a good man from the up bring he had. "Why don't I make another tea and see if Mrs. Hudson will be bringing lunch up," Sherlock said as he got up and took the cold mug of tea away.

John smiled as he watched him go and relaxed into the sofa once again. Give it another day or so and he would be back up and about. He closed his eyes and listened to Sherlock as he made a fresh brew and then yell down to Mrs. Hudson. He could hear the elderly shouting back that she would be up in a moment. He was still smiling when Sherlock walked back in and when Mrs. Hudson came up with lunch. She was soon fussing over them both and make sure they ate their fill of lunch. It was nice to be in such a place, one he never thought he would be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, you guys are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Chapter Thirty-Three

John looked at the machine, he always hated these things. They never worked right for him, no matter how many times he used them, "Bloody Machine," he growled as he ripped the card from it and stormed off. He took a deep breath of fresh air as he walked out of Tescos. Well, as fresh as the air could be in the center of London. He gave a sigh, he would just have to go back later, for now, he wanted to go home and have a cup of tea. John was glad that he had been able to convince Sherlock to remain at home.

John had a fond smile on his face as he walked through the streets, it wasn't a long walk back home. 'Home' he snorted, it was something he didn't think he would truly have again. A place where he was welcome and that felt welcoming. He was fully recovered now, from his heat, and had been for four days. But still, Sherlock wanted to follow him, and make sure. It felt different for John, knowing that there was someone out there that cared for him like that.

"I thought you were going to get some shopping done?" Sherlock asked as he looked up from the paper he was reading and saw that the Omega had brought nothing home with him.

"The machine hates my card," he growled walking into the kitchen and making himself a cup of tea, automatically making Sherlock one as well.

"Well, use mine," Sherlock said as he pulled out his wallet and handed the card over and telling him the pin code.

"I'll go again after I finish this," he muttered taking the card and handed over the hot cup of tea.

"Thank you, John," he nodded, "I could always come with you," he said a little smirk playing on his lips teasing him, "To protect you from the card machines."

John snorted, "Fuck off."

Sherlock chuckled as John joined in walking back into the living room and settled down on the chair. "I don't mind coming, there is nothing going on in this city," he said forlornly looking at the man across from him.

"I know," he sighed looking at the letters on the side table. There was a mix of his and Sherlock, "I'm going to have to get a job. Need to find something," he said seeing that some of them were bills and they were now overdue.

Sherlock frowned, "No need for that," he protested.

John gave him a look, "Sherlock I will be finding work, don't worry. I'm going to ask Mike if he knows of anything that is going and that I can apply for," he told him taking a long swig of tea, wincing a little as he felt the burning heat.

"Very well, but you don't have to. Mycroft will make sure that we have all that we need," he told him.

"I know," he said, feeling a little uncomfortable about the thought of Mycroft helping them with things that he had always sorted out himself. "Right," he said standing up once more, "I'm going to get the shopping, behave while I'm gone," he admonished, but the was a glint of humor in his voice as he spoke.

Sherlock just gave him an innocent look, "And no arguments with the machines, they don't mean anything," he joked. There had been a time when Sherlock would never have done so, but with John around, things had changed for him. It was a good change and one that he enjoyed.

"I'll try," John said as he walked out of the flat once more to get some shopping done for the two of them.

Sherlock released a breath as soon as John was out of the way. He leant down and pulled out the sword that he had hidden there. He was just glad that John was annoyed with the machines at Tesco, he knew that the other would have smelt the Alpha that had been in the room otherwise. For now, he was safe, and the case had been boring and over all too quickly. He drank his tea and looked at John's laptop and grinned.

"Let's see what the password is this time," he said as he pulled it onto his lap and booted it up.

It took him less than a minute to guess the password. He logged into his email and began to go through them. One by one either answering them or deleting them over the next hour. Nothing interesting was going on. He snorted at one of them and sent a quick email back solving the mini case that they had asked him to help with. He then moved onto the next and read through it. Sherlock looked up as he heard someone coming up the stairs, he turned quickly and smiled as he smelt John coming up the stairs.

"We have a case," Sherlock said as he looked back at the Omega that was walking into the kitchen.

"That can wait, you can help me with the shopping first," he told the man with a small glare on his face.

Sherlock huffed, but got up and helped, "Aren't you even going to ask?" he queried.

John rolled his eyes, "What is it about?" he asked him.

"Just something an old uni friend of mine wants help with," he smiled at him.

"Sherlock," John huffed, "If you weren't going to tell me, why did you suggest that I ask?" he questioned. Though he was looking to Sherlock, as there was something in his voice that made him think that there was something more to this, so called friend.

Sherlock just gave a grin as he put away the milk before frowning and asking, "Why more milk?"

"Because you used most of it this morning for your experiment," John asked with a laugh.

"Ah, yes," he nodded as he went to the fridge and put it away, "Remind me to see to that later," he informed John.

"Sherlock, don't forget about your experiment," John laughed, a large grin on his face.

"Amusing John," Sherlock said with a shake of his head.

"I thought so," John smiled as he went and put the sugar away.

"Are we done?" he asked, beginning to get impatient as he wanted something to do.

John nodded, "Yes, everything is away."

"Good, let's go," he told him as he went to the coat rack and picked up his coat, swirling it around him as he put it on in one smooth move.

John shook his head but followed him out of the flat and down the stairs. Sherlock hailed a cab and the two got in. "You're really not going to tell me anything?" he asked him.

"Sebastian Wilks, Alpha, I went to University with him. A bit full of himself," he began, only for John to give a small snort. Sherlock looked at him and continued when the Omega stopped, "He has asked if I could look into a break-in at the bank he works at. Find out how they got in and out, and how to make sure it doesn't happen again," he finished.

John nodded, "Right, is that all?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," he replied. Silence reigned in the taxi as it made its way towards the bank.

Sherlock jumped out of the cab throwing a £20 note to the driver to cover the fare. John shook his head as he followed the man. Neither of them waiting for any change. John caught up quickly and made their wait to Sebastian Wilks office. John took one look at the man and it was instant dislike. There was something about the Alpha that set John on edge.

"Sebastian," Sherlock greeted the other man, shaking the offered hand and making a note of what he could observe of him. It had been a long time since he had last seen, let alone heard anything from Wilks, so the email had come out as a surprise to him.

"Ah, Sherlock, good to see you," Sebastian greeted warmly. Though both John and Sherlock could tell that it was faked. And he would rather be somewhere else that speaking with Sherlock. "And who is this?" he asked, his voice going low and smooth, making the hair on the back of John's neck stand on end.

"This is my friend, Dr. John Watson," Sherlock introduced him.

"Friend and Colleague," John added as he gave Sherlock a small smile.

"Yes, of course, Colleague as well," Sherlock nodded to him, returning the smile.

"Right," Sebastian nodded, "Come with me to my office," Glancing at John, almost ignoring Sherlock. A hand went down to John's lower back as though to guide him.

"I suggest that you remove your hand," John insisted. When Sebastian didn't move it straight away, John grabbed the wrist, squeezing a little, making Sebastian wince as he did so and moved it away.

"I apologize," Sebastian said with a slight nod, "How about we get to know each other a little better over dinner tonight?" he asked.

John stopped and glared at the man. Sherlock gave a small growl, though it was only audible to John since he was closest to him. "I would rather not," John answered, trying to keep himself polite, if only for the case that Sherlock may have with the man. Though John was tempted to try and talk him out of it before they even heard the details.

"Another time then," Sebastian smiled at him opening the door to his office and walking inside, "Right," he said walking behind his desk and sitting down. "How are you Sherlock?" he asked turning his attention to the other Alpha.

"Good," Sherlock answered, "I see you have been traveling recently, flying around the world twice in one month," he added.

"You're doing that thing again aren't you?" Sebastian laughed, he looked at John as he elaborated, "He did this thing in university. He could look at someone and tell us what they had been doing and what they had done in the last few days. It was... amazing," he smiled. Though John could see that the Alpha wasn't really amazed by the ability, but more annoyed by it.

"I talked to your secretary," Sherlock lied. "What is it you wanted help with?" he asked, trying to find out why Sebastian had emailed him in the first place. He knew that the man wouldn't have sent for him if he didn't need his expertise.

"Right, someone was able to break into a locked room and leave graffiti over a painting inside. There is nothing on the security cameras inside the room at all. One minute there was nothing and then there was. The panning of the camera in the room is less that 60 seconds," Sebastian began to explain, "here come with me," he told them as he got up and led the way out of his office and to the one that had been vandalised.

Sherlock walked into the room and looked at the painting with symbols spray painted in yellow on the canvas. He walked over to the window and then went around the room.

John looked at Sebastian, "you have nothing?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "No, the door was locked, and had been all night. No one could have gotten in or out without a camera capturing them or it being logged. I'll show you that in a moment. What I want, is to know how they got in and out, and how to prevent it from happening again," he added watching Sherlock move around the room.

"Very well," Sherlock nodded.

"Let me show you the footage we got," he said leading the way back to his office. He put the footage on his computer screen and turned it around for the two of them to watch. It went from one side of the room to the other, and when it reached the painting a second time, there was the yellow spray paint, already beginning to run down the canvas.

"Ways in and out?" Sherlock asked.

"Come with me," Sebastian said, as he then led the way to the reception desk to the floor. "This is only for this floor, but each one is the same. This is the map of the floor, and each light represents each door. No matter what it locks, whether it be the toilet or a storage room. It will record it here."

"And there was nothing recorded for last night?" John asked.

"Nothing, on any floor," he answered him. Then began to head back to his office so they could finished their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and kudos. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just having a bit of fun while I can.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update. Been really busy with things and life. Will now be updating every Sunday instead.

Chapter Thirty-Four

They reached Sebastian's office and walked behind his desk. He stood facing the two men that had walked in behind him. "Do what you need to and keep me informed on what is going on," he said, "If you can find out how it was done and how to stop it happening again, there is a five figure sum in it for you," he told them as he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cheque, "For now, here is an advanced."

Sherlock ignored Sebastian as he began to looked towards the room where the painting was. "I'm going to look around."

"All right, I'll join you," John answered as he turned, he wasn't comfortable staying in the presence of the other Alpha.

Sebastian stopped him, "John, here," he said as he handed the cheque over to him. "Keep me informed. Though I wouldn't mind your number so I can do so personally," there was a small smirk on his face.

John shook his head, "I'll leave that to Sherlock," he told him, taking the cheque putting it away and then headed out of the room.

John stopped and watched as Sherlock began to dart around the office floor, the people in the office looked and watching him confused as to what the man was trying to do. John shook his head, hoping that the man would be able to tell him something when he finished. He, himself, was curious as to what the slightly older man was trying to do. Sherlock finally came to a stop at one of the cubicles and looked around. John frowned waiting for him to walk over and tell him what he had been able to deduce about the case so far. John noted that Sherlock took the name from the desk and then headed towards him.

"So, are you going to tell me anything?" John asked as soon as Sherlock stood beside him.

"Of course," Sherlock nodded.

"Though can I ask something first?" he asked.

"Go on," Sherlock gestured as the two of them began to head towards the exit.

"How did you know that he had flown around the world twice in a month?" John asked as they got onto the lift.

"His watch," he answered. It was a simple answer and Sherlock could see that it puzzled John all the more.

"How?" John questioned.

"It was at the right time, but the date was set for two days ago," Sherlock smirked, waiting for John to ask another question.

"But how did you figure he had done so in the last month?" John questioned, glancing up at Sherlock.

"The model of watch he is wearing was only released last month, therefore going around the world twice in one month," he finished.

John shook his head, "Right. So we are finished here?"

"Of course, we wouldn't be on our way out if not," Sherlock rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

"Just asking, so you really have all you need from here?" John wondered, hoping that Sherlock would clue him into what he had learned in the office.

"Yes," Sherlock's answer was simple as they reached the ground floor.

"Can you tell me?" John asked he was getting sick of Sherlock holding out on the answer he was really after.

"The graffiti was a message to someone on that floor." He answered. "We find them and they..."

John cut him off, "... and they will lead us to the perpetrator," he snorted as he remembered. "But who, there are over three hundred people on that floor."

"Pillar and the screens," Sherlock smirked.

"Wha...?!" He puzzled, eyes wide and looking at Sherlock.

"There are a number of pillars and screens that block the view of the room and the painting. So that narrows it down to who it could be aimed at. Then you think about what time it was done. Which was Eleven Forty." Sherlock glanced at him, to see if John was following what he was saying.

John frowned nodding slowly, "Okay, so who does it leave us with?"

"Well, at that time it would be those that trade with Hong Kong, and there is only one that is able to see it," he grinned as he brought out a small piece of paper.

"Edward Van Coon?" John asked, "So that's who we are looking for?"

Sherlock nodded, "Not many Van Coons in the phone book," he said as he then turned to the street and shouted, "Taxi!"

John shook his head as one soon pulled up and the two climbed in. Wondering when Sherlock had read through the phone book and memorize the.

XxXxX

John climbed out of the taxi as soon as it pulled up outside an apartment building. Sherlock paid the fare and joined him on the pavement. He looked at the building and then to Sherlock as he walked past him. He watched as Sherlock looked over the panel for the buzzer. He pressed the one with Van Coon written on it.

John stands beside him, waiting for an answer. A second and then a third press and still nothing. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

Sherlock ignored him for a moment, "Hmm, just moved in," he muttered, getting a puzzled look from John. "A new label John," he pointed out to the hand written label of Wintle.

"They could have replaced it," he reasoned.

Sherlock shook his head, "No one does that," he said as he pressed the buzzer.

It took a moment before it was answered, "Hello?" came an unsure female voice.

"Hello," Sherlock said, his voice and demeanor changing as he glanced at the security camera above them, "I.. I erm, live in the flat below you. I don't think we have met."

"Oh No, well I've only just moved in," came the reply.

"Actually I was wondering if you would be able to help me. I've locked myself out of my flat, left my keys behind," he chuckled.

"Oh, do you want me to buzz you in?" she asked, her voice sounding happy.

"If you don't mind, and could I use your balcony?" he asked as he was buzzed in.

"Erm, yes," Ms. Wintle sounded unsure once more.

Sherlock sent a smirk to John as they walked in and made their way to Ms. Wintle's apartment. Sherlock was soon on the balcony and looked over the side, thankful that the one he was on didn't go the full length like Van Coon's below him. He swung over the side and jumped down.

John rushing over to the side and looked down, "Idiot," he cursed. He turned to Ms. Wintle and smiled to her, "Thank you for letting him do this," he then left the flat and headed down to Van Coon's front door. "Sherlock," he called out, waiting to be let in.

John hears a crash from inside and then a few moments later the door opens, "Sorry," Sherlock murmurs as he walks back inside, pulling out his phone and making a call.

"What is it?" John asked as he was about to start looking around.

"Stay here," he commanded instead, "Van Coon is dead," he informed him.

"Fuck," John cursed, "Calling Lestrade?" he asked.

Sherlock nodded as the phone was answered and he began to talk. John stayed where he was, knowing it would be better for them to wait for the police to show up before they properly began to investigate the place.

XxXxX

Sherlock gave a frustrated sigh as he and John were finally let back onto the scene to investigate. Sherlock went around and to the bedroom where the body of Van Coon lay on the bed. John followed him and took in the room.

"Suicide," John muttered as he saw the bullet wound at the temple.

"We don't know that it is a suicide," Sherlock reminded him.

John gave him a look, "Seriously Sherlock the room was locked, no one could have gotten in. You had to go to the flat above to get down here." He sighed as Sherlock went over to the suitcase that was near the bed. He shook his head, Sherlock wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"Been away for three days, judging from the laundry," Sherlock muttered to himself as he looked at John, "I can hear you, John," he said as he saw the looked that the young Omega was sending him. "There was something tightly packed in there as well."

"Right," John sighed, "I'll take your word for it," he said as he barely gave a glance at the suitcase.

Sherlock looked at the body once more as he muttered to himself, "The symbols at the bank, they were a message. But why put them there?"

"Well, a code?" John asked, thinking back to the symbols that were on the painting. They looked like writing to him, but he couldn't place it.

"Obviously" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "But why paint them?" he asked as he began to examine the body even closer. "Why do that instead of email or phone?"

John chuckled, "Maybe he wasn't answering them."

Sherlock stopped what he was doing and looked at John, "Yes," he smiled, "So what kind of message would you avoid?" he then asked as he went back to looking at the body.

John stood there for a moment, trying to think, "Well..." he trailed off, he couldn't think of anything.

"What about you, this morning, the letters, what were they?" he then asked.

"Bills," John answered simply.

Sherlock frowned as he went back to looking at the body. There was something in the mouth, "Hmmm," he hummed as he gently prised the mouth open. Sherlock pulled out a small black origami lotus. "Yes, he was being threatened," Sherlock said as he grabbed an evidence bag and put the flower inside.

"..Make sure to check everywhere for prints," a male voice said as a man walked into the room.

"Ah, Sargeant, I don't believe we have met," Sherlock said as he took off a glove and held out a hand for the man to shake.

The man looked at him, "I know you, and don't tamper with the evidence," he warned.

Sherlock frowned, "I did call Lestrade. Is he on his way?"

"He's busy on another case. I'm in charge here. And it isn't Sergeant, it's Detective Inspector Dimmock," he said as he introduced himself, correcting Sherlock as he did so.

"My apologies," Sherlock nodded as he glanced at John.

"It looks like a suicide to me," Dimmock said as he walked to the side of the bed, standing next to John.

"Wrong. It is a possibility, but you haven't looked at everything around you and taken it all into account," Sherlock dismissed the suggestion.

"You said that before," John noted, waiting for Sherlock to expand on why he didn't believe it to be a suicide.

"The wound is on the right side of his head," Sherlock said as though that explained everything. And to him it did.

"What about it?" Dimmock asked him.

Sherlock glared at the two Omega's, "Look around the flat, what do you see?" he pushed as he went past them and into the living area, "Coffee table on the left, a mug with the handle pointing to the left. Power sockets mainly used on the left-hand side. pen and paper on the left by the phone. Do you really need me to continue?" he asked as the two of them now stood in the doorway.

"He was left-handed, he wouldn't have made the shot on the other side. Because it wouldn't be natural for him," John shook his head as he put together what Sherlock was saying.

"But the gun?" Dimmock asked the two of them.

"He was waiting for his killer, he had been threatened and was waiting," Sherlock answered him.

"But the door was locked, how did he get in?" Dimmock then asked as he looked around and remembered what he had been told when he had first arrived on scene.

Sherlock smirked to him, "You're finally asking the right questions," he chuckled as he grabbed his coat and swirled it around him as he put it on, scarf quickly going around his neck as he left the flat.

"Sorry about him," John apologised as he then followed Sherlock out of the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and kudos, you guys are amazing! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just messing around.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to get this up. The last few weeks have not been good ones. We had to say goodbye to our dog Benji, and a good friend passed away as well.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, any remaining mistakes are my own.

Chapter 35

Sherlock steps out of the cab and looks to the restaurant and glances back at John, "come on," he smiled, offering a hand to the omega.

John rolls his eyes, but takes the hand and is helped from the cab, "Why are we here?" he asked.

"Sebastian is here, I want to tell him what he wants to know," he answered as he led the way inside, ignoring the maitre d as he tried to stop them from going inside.

John gave him an apologetic smile as he quickly followed Sherlock.

Sherlock could hear Sebastian telling what he supposed was a joke, "It was a threat, that's what the graffiti meant."

Sebastian almost growled as he looked up at Sherlock, "I'm in a meeting, make an appointment with my secretary for the morning." Sebastian turned towards the men at the table and was about to continue.

"I don't think this will be able to wait. One of your traders, a man that you worked with is dead," Sherlock informed him, sarcastically adding, "Now if you want I can still make that appointment, to tell you all about Van Coon's death."

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen," Sebastian interjected looking flustered, his voice shaking slightly as he got up and led the way to the bathroom.

Sherlock and John followed him and stood aside as Sebastian went over to the sink, "I suspect that he was killed last night, not long after the message was made and he arrived home."

Sebastian wasn't listening, "Harrow, Oxford. He was such a bright guy; he actually worked in Asia for a while..." absently washing his hands.

"So you gave him the Hong Kong accounts," Sherlock finished with a roll of his eyes.

Sebastian nodded as he dried his hands, "Yes, He lost five million in one day. Within a week he had it all back. Balls of steel, so much stronger than most of the Omega that are around." John almost shivered as he saw Sebastian giving him a, what was supposed to be, a subtle look.

"Who wants to kill him though?" John asked, moving closer to Sherlock.

Sebastian smiled, "We all make enemies."

"You don't all end up with bullets through your head," John countered.

"N..." Sebastian began to answer when his phone beeped. He took it from his pocket and looked at it, "It's my Chairman. The police have informed him and according to him, it's a suicide," he told them, giving Sherlock a superior look.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed, "They have it all wrong. It was murder."

"Well, my boss doesn't see it that way," he smiled as he began to head for the door, "And neither do I."

"Sebas..." Sherlock tried to warn him.

"I hired you to do a job, don't get side tracked," Sebastian reminded him.

"One of your people ha..." John began.

Sebastian turned to him, "Hanging around with Sherlock Holmes will end in disaster for you. I suggest that you get out while you still can. He has a job and that is what I hired him for."

John stood stone faced as he watched him leave. As soon as the door swung closed, "I thought Bankers were heartless bastards," the sarcasm in his voice was evident to Sherlock. "And I'm not going anywhere," he added as he looked at Sherlock, "So what next?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sherlock replied as he led the way out of the bathroom and restaurant. "I need to think."

XxXxX

It has been three days since they had found Van Coon's body, and John was feeling nervous as he sat in an office. Mike had helped him get an interview at this surgery as they were looking for a locum. John knew that it was better than nothing and he would have to get used to being with civilians instead of soldiers.

"Well," Sarah said as she looked up from the CV in front of her, "Mike said you would be alright with doing Locum work?" she asked.

John nodded and smiled, "I'm fine with that."

Sarah smiled back, "To be frank with you, you are overqualified for the position," she winced a little as she saw the downtrodden look on his face.

"I need to get back to work. I don't want to just do nothing," John told her.

"It might be a little mundane for you." Sarah reminded him, "You were a soldier, so this work would be boring compared to that."

"I know, but mundane and boring is just what the doctor ordered," he smiled, as he thought of the excitement that he would have on the occasional case with Sherlock. The Alpha had tried to talk him out of finding work the day after Van Coon's body had been found. But John wasn't the type to just sit around and wait for a case to find them. He needed to start earning and keeping up his skills, even if they were just in a local GP's office.

Sarah laughed and nodded, "All right, I don't mind hiring you. If you are sure that you don't mind the locum work?"

"Thank you," John grinned as they shook hands, "Look forward to working with you."

"I know Molly will be happy that I have accepted you," Sarah smiled as she stood up.

"Molly?" John frowned, thinking of the young Omega that worked in the morgue.

"Yes Molly, she is a friend of mine. She talked about you a bit," Sarah chuckled, "Said you were a nice one."

"Ah, she's sweet, judging from the couple of times that we have met," John smiled.

"She is," Sarah agreed, "Well, I hope to see you in two days for your first shift."

"Thank you," John answered once more as he then left the office, a large grin on his face as he thought about his new job.

XxXxX

John jogged up the stairs, and walked into the living room. He looked around and sighed. Sherlock hadn't moved an inch since he had left two hours ago. He shook his head and walked towards the desk. An empty mug was sat there, at least Sherlock drank the tea he had made before he had left.

"I said, could you pass me a pen," Sherlock sighed in annoyance, not looking from where he was staring. Above the fireplace and surrounding the mirror where the print out of the graffiti from the bank.

John frowned and looked around. He half expected to find someone else in the flat with the way Sherlock was talking. "What?" he shook his head, "When did you ask?" he then questioned.

"About an hour ago," he replied absently, continuing to stare at the pictures on the wall.

John sighed and grabbed a pen and threw it over to Sherlock, who quickly grabbed it from the air. John grabbed the mug and then headed towards the kitchen. "So," he began, "you didn't notice when I had left."

"You left?" Sherlock puzzled as he looked from the pictures and got up to follow John.

"Yes, I went out around two hours ago. Remember I had that job interview?" he reminded the consulting Detective.

"Ah, yes, I remember. I thought I told you not to go?" Sherlock said.

"You did several times, and I went because I need to start paying my bills. I can't do that without a job," he rolled his eyes as he filled the kettle.

"How was it?" Sherlock asked as he wandered back into the living room.

John smiled, "It was great. I got the job already. She was happy to have me."

Sherlock walked back into the kitchen, a barely audio growl in his voice as he asked, "She?"

"Yes, she, Sarah Sawyer, the doctor in charge at the surgery that I went for my interview at," John answered as he turned to face Sherlock, "She is an Omega, and is very kind to let me work there. Most would see the qualification and turn me away because they are more than what is needed for Locum work. She also had recommendations from Mike and Molly I believe."

"Right," Sherlock nodded as he began to head to the living room, "Come and look at this."

John sighed and followed him into the living room and over to where his laptop was open up on a news page, "What is it?" he asked as he began to read.

"Just read it," Sherlock insisted.

John nodded and he began to read it out loud, "Ghostly killer leaves a mystery for police." he frowned glancing back at Sherlock for a moment before carrying on, "An intruder who can walk through walls murdered a man in his London apartment last night. Brian Lukis, 41, a freelance journalist from Earl's Court was found shot in his fourth floor flat, but all his doors and windows were locked and there were no apparent signs of a break in. A police spokesman said they are still uncertain how the assailant broke in..." he trailed off and turned to Sherlock. "Walk through walls?"

"Shot last night, all windows and doors locked, in a fourth floor flat. Just like Van Coon's," Sherlock grinned as he could see John making the connection.

"So our killer..." he began.

"... Has killed again," Sherlock finished for him, nodding.

"So what are we going to do?" John asked.

"We need to go see the inspector in charge of the case," Sherlock answered going over to the coat rack and grabbing his Belstaff, twirling it around himself as he put it on.

"And who is that?" John asked, grabbing his coat and putting it on.

"Dimmock," He replied as he headed out the door, calling to Mrs Hudson that they would be out.

John sighed and shook his head, he had hoped he could have a cup of tea before the left. But Sherlock was in a hurry. He followed the Alpha out of the flat and into the street, saying his own quick goodbye to Mrs Hudson as she came out of her flat to wish them luck and to warn them to stay safe.

XxXxX

Sherlock walked over to Dimmock's desk and stood in front of it, waiting for the Omega to notice that he was there. Dimmock gave a sigh as he looked up.

"What can I do for you Holmes?" he asked.

"Brian Lukis, freelance journalist, killed in his fourth floor flat," Sherlock almost smirked as he saw Dimmock slump in his seat.

"I am aware of him, one of my many cases, and one I only got last night," Dimmock answered, eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

"You have to admit that the cases are similar, Van Coon's and Lukis'," John reminded him.

Dimmock said nothing as Sherlock spoke instead, "I wonder if ballistics have come in?"

"They have," Dimmock said, "And I admit, not the same as his gun. he didn't kill himself," he admitted that he had been wrong.

"Sherlock knows what he is doing and can see things that most would dismiss," John smiled to the other Omega, "He can be abrupt, but he knows his stuff."

"So please make sure to listen when I saw something. Lestrade does," Sherlock added, almost petulantly as he thought of his brother in law.

Dimmock nodded, "Lestrade said as much about you," he sighed, "I know you want to look at the crime scene. Had a feeling as soon as you read the news you would be in."

"Than shall we go now?" Sherlock asked brightly.

Dimmock nodded and got up, grabbing his coat and leading the way out, "And just get in the car instead of getting a taxi," he groused, giving Sherlock a glare as the other was about to head to the street.

Before Sherlock could even protest, John had grabbed him and dragged him over to the detective inspector's car. The three got in and Dimmock headed towards the crime should be almost finished by the time they arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing comments and kudos. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just messing around while I can.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I am no longer going by schedule. I'm just updating when I have a chapter done and edited from now on, for all fics. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Six

 

 

Sherlock and John followed Dimmock into the crime scene. Sherlock takes the lead as he headed into the flat properly and began to look around. He noted the suitcase, empty on the floor and then spotted a familiar sight. On the floor was a black origami lotus. The same as the one he had pulled from Van Coon's mouth. John and Dimmock watched as the Alpha went around the room, books and newspapers were everywhere, scattered around the room.

 

"Whe..." John began as Sherlock headed into the kitchen area and began to look out of the windows.

 

"Four floors up and they think they're safe. Deadlock and golden," he snorted, "They would never believe that there is another way inside."

 

Dimmock frowned, "What do you mean?"

 

Sherlock went out onto the landing and answered, "The killer can climb."

 

John and Dimmock watch as he jumps onto a box and has a closer look at the skylight, "He can cling to the walls, like a spider or fly," he unhooks the latch and pushes it open, "This is how he got in."

 

"What?" Dimmock questioned, not believing what he was hearing.

 

"He climbed the walls, went along the roof and dropped in right here," Sherlock grinned as turned to the two of them.

 

"He was like bloody Spiderman!?" Dimmock exclaimed, not believing it.

 

"Yes, he scaled six floors at the Docklands apartments to kill Van Coon. And that is of course, how he got in at the bank," he jumped down from the box and looked around, "Now what was it about these two men that attracted our killer?" he wondered aloud.

 

"What could that be they work in different places?" Dimmock questioned as Sherlock looked at the books and picked one up.

 

"That is what I am going to find out," Sherlock said as he made a note of the library the book he had picked up had come from.

 

John was about to say something when he felt a hand over his wrist and he was being pulled out of the crime scene, "Thank you, Dimmock," he called out politely as he was pulled away. Dimmock stood there shaking his head at the whirlwind that was Sherlock Holmes.

 

XxXxX

 

Sherlock paid the fare of the taxi and carried on pulling John around as they walked into West Kensington Library.

 

"Why are we here?" John asked him, hoping the man would let him walk properly.

 

"Ah, the book was stamped the day he died. So he was here, I am going through his steps to see if we can find anything," he answered absently as he walked through the shelves looking for where Lukis' book had come from.

 

"So what are we looking for?" John asked as Sherlock began to pull out books and look for them.

 

"Something that would frighten him enough to send him home and locking every window and door in his flat," Sherlock answered as he put the book back and pulled out another one.

 

John sighed and looked to the shelves and pulled out a book, "Oh," he said as he saw something behind it, "Sherlock," he called.

 

Sherlock went over to him and looked at the shelve, he pulled out some more books as the same yellow spray paint was revealed in the same pattern that was on the painting at the bank. Sherlock smirked, "Well done John. Home I need to think," he muttered, taking a quick picture and then putting the books back and headed out.

 

"Sherlock," John huffed as the Omega rushed to keep up with the long strides.

 

XxXxX

 

John sat in his chair as he watched Sherlock mutter to himself and pin pictures on the wall. When he finished John got up and made the two of them some tea. Dimmock had been kind enough to drop pictures of the two crime scenes to them as well as the few that Sherlock had quickly taken himself at the bank and the library.

 

"Here," John said as he held out a mug for Sherlock.

 

Sherlock hummed as he turned, blinking when he saw John standing there. He had been off in his own little world, thinking about the case and hadn't even noticed that John had got up, "THakn you," he said, taking the mug, sipping the hot liquid.

 

"Figured anything out?" he asked as he sat back down and watched Sherlock.

 

"So the killer goes to the bank and leaves a cryptic message for Van Coon," Sherlock mutters mainly to himself, ignoring John's question. "He rushes home, locks himself inside and has a gun out, ready and waiting for whoever shows up. Then hours later he is dead."

 

John nodded, "Then there is Lukis, who goes to the library, sees the same cryptic message behind a book he wanted and returns home. He locks himself away as well."

 

"Yes, and he too ends up dead hours later," Sherlock nodded as he taps the picture with the yellow spray paint. "Let's go, I need some advice," he said, putting his mug down and began to head out of the flat, grabbing his coat as he walked past.

 

John sighed and took a long gulp of his tea before putting it down and following him, "Advice?" John asked him, a teasing tone in his voice.

 

Sherlock gave him a blank look, "Yes," he muttered and turned hailing a taxi as soon as he reached the pavement.

 

John got int as soon as it pulled up and off they went. It didn't take them long to get to where Sherlock wanted and the man stepped out leaving the annoyed Omega paying the fare. He jogged to catch the Alpha up, "So who are we going to see?" he asked as they were near the National Gallery.

 

Sherlock just smirked as he walked passed the entrance and around the side of the building. Before them, was a young man, spraypainting something to the side. John's eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the smaller tag that was at the bottom of the artwork that now adorned the wall.

 

"Raz," Sherlock called out.

 

"Mr Holmes," Raz grinned to him, "What do you think of my latest work, I call it Urban Bloodlust Frenzy."

 

John chuckled slightly at the name, "Catchy for one thing."

 

Raz grinned at him, "Yep, proud of this, so you got about two minutes before Comunity Support Officer comes around that corner, talk..." he prompted Sherlock as he carried on spraying his tag.

 

"This," Sherlock said as pulled out his phone and showed him the picture of the cypher on the painting at the bank.

 

Raz took it, tossing the can into the bag at his feet, "Hmm," he hummed as he flicked through them.

 

"Know the author?" Sherlock asked.

 

"Recognise the paint. It's Michigan; hardcore propellant too. I'd say... Zinc." he said as he began to hand the phone over.

 

"Raz, two people are dead, do you recognise the symbols at all?" Sherlock pressed for more information.

 

"No, don't," he told them.

 

"Raz, put the word out see what you can get," Sherlock told him.

 

"W-" he was cut off by a voice in the distance.

 

"Oi!"

 

The three men turned and looked, two community support officers were coming down shouting. Raz quickly scarpered as soon as Sherlock grabbed his phone. Grabbing John's wrist he pulled the man along as they ran off from the officers that gave chase. It wasn't hard for Sherlock to pull John along and to avoid the two men following them.

 

Sherlock and John breathed hard for a moment as soon as they were sure they had lost the two. "That was..." John breathed hard, an exhilarated look on his face.

 

"Indeed," Sherlock grinned back.

 

"So what next?" John asked as he stood up straight, the adrenaline finally levelling out.

 

"I need you to go and see Dimmock, get Lukis' diary or something. We need to retrace their steps and find out where they have been and gone. I'm going to Van Coon's PA, where ever they overlap is the key to this," Sherlock said seriously, the jovial attitude from moments ago gone once more.

 

"All right," John nodded as the two of them went to find a taxi. John went in the first one and headed for the police station, while Sherlock headed for the bank.

 

John quickly reached the police station and DImooxks desk. "I need Lukis' diary?" he asked his fellow Omega."And whatever you are going to say about him, way I," he pointed out.

 

Dimmock nodded and began to go through the personal effects of Lukis' to find it. "He's an arrogant sod isn't he," he muttered.

 

John blinked, "Well that was mild compared to some of the things I've heard since I started living with him."

 

"Here," Dimmock said as he held out the diary, "This is what you're looking for isn't it?" he asked.

 

John took it and flicked through it, "Yeah it is, thanks," he smiled. "And he is arrogant, but it's well deserved at times. He is brilliant, but he needs to work on his social skills a little more."

 

Dimmock snorted, "Help him with that will you," he joked.

 

John nodded and walked out of the room.

 

XxXxX

 

John was walking down the street, following what he had found in the diary. He jolted as he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he said as he turned to look at who it was. "Sherlock?" he queried.

 

"Yes John," the Alpha smiled back, "and I can see that their paths do cross," he added as he had glanced into the diary that John was holding.

 

"So they were both at this address?" he asked as he glanced to the shop across the road from the two of them.

 

Sherlock nodded, "Let's go in," he said as the two of them cross the road and enter the shop. Sherlock begins to look around as John does the same, fending himself from the onslaught of a pushing salesman trying to get him to buy a Lucky Cat. "John," Sherlock called to the man.

 

John quickly went over and looked to where Sherlock was pointing, "Ah," he nodded.

 

"The same as the cyphers," Sherlock smirked, "Numbers."

 

"Right," John said, "And how are we going to know which ones?" he asked.

 

Sherlock grinned as he led the way out of the shop, they soon passed grocers, "It's an ancient numbering system, Hangzhou. And here," he said, pointing to the handmade signs on some of the items outside.

 

"Here's one," John pointed out to one of the handmade signs, "The number fifteen."

 

"And the last," Sherlock said as he found the other, "One."

 

The two went to a nearby restaurant and John ordered some food, thankful that Sherlock had considered him this time. "Right, we have two men travel to China, come back and go to the Lucky Cat Emporium. What did they see?" John asked him as they waited for John's food to arrive.

 

"It's not what they saw," Sherlock pointed out, looking up from a napkin that he was using as a jotting pad. "It's what they brought back in those suitcases."

 

"And I doubt that was duty-free," John pointed out, wondering if Sherlock would just tell hi what was going on.

 

"Think about Van Coon, and how he stayed afloat in the market," Sherlock prompted him to think.

 

John paused for a moment, "Lost Five mil and gained it in a week," he said as he remembered something Sebastian had said. "Smuggling," he murmured.

"Yes, the two of them go to China, bring something back in their luggage and bring it to the Lucky Cat," Sherlock murmured quietly. They both went silent as John's food arrived.

 

John happily dug in, "So why kill them if they were smuggling for them? They delivered whatever it was they were bringing into the country."

 

"Hmm, maybe one of them got a little light-fingered," Sherlock said as he took a quick forkful from John's plate.

 

"Stole something," John nodded, eating a little more. "Yeah, I can see that."

 

Sherlock looked out of the window and directly at the shop. "Tell me, John," he began, staring at the plastic-wrapped yellow pages that was leaning against the doorframe of a door next to the shop. "When did it last rain?" he asked, noting the drops of water that were clinging to the plastic.

 

Sherlock got up and left he resturant. John looked mornfully at his barely eaten meal, "He owes me," he muttered as he took one last bite and follow Sherlock across the road.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just playing with them for a bit.  
> Sorry for the long wait, real life has been kicking my butt, but I am trying to get back into the rhythm of writing, editing and posting at the moment.

Chapter Thirty Seven

Sherlock darted across the road, careful of the traffic. John sighed in exasperation as he followed, jolting to a stop before a car could hit him and then carrying on. John watches as Sherlock squatted down and looked to the phone book on leaning against the door. It was wet, droplets running down the plastic and dripping onto the ground.

"It's been here since Monday," Sherlock said as he got up and began to look at the door and then up to the windows, "No one has been around for at least three days," he murmured.

"Could be that they have gone on holiday?" John suggested as he began to look around as well.

Sherlock shook his head, "You wouldn't leave the window open if that was the case, John."

Sherlock went through a nearby alleyway and into the back of the property. John rolled his eyes but followed him as he watched Sherlock take a run and jump to some fire escape ladders. The Alpha had managed to reach them and slam them into the ground before he ran up them. John rushed forwards to try and grab them before they went back up but was too late. He knew he would be able to reach them to bring them down again.

"Sherlock, let me in through the front!" he called out, getting a wave of a hand in his direction. John hoped that he would at least listen to him and open the door for him. John went back to the front and waited. Moving around and grumbling to himself as Sherlock took a while to open the door for him. He went up to the door and pressed the bell, long and hard. He could hear it ringing on the other side, but still, Sherlock didn't answer it. John hears something from inside, he moves to the door again and opens the letterbox and calls out, "What?"

"Someone has been here before me!" Sherlock calls back to him.

"Sherlock, come and let me in," John orders him. Growling in frustration when he was ignored. he could hear Sherlock talking to himself as he went around the flat. "I'm the great Sherlock Holmes and I don't need no ones help," he muttered angrily as he began to march up and down the road. A few minutes later the door opens and Sherlock walks out. John goes up to him and frowns, he is pale.

"Th..." Sherlock began, his voice croaky. He clears his throat, "The milk's gone off and washing up is starting to smell. Someone left in a hurry three days ago."

John nodded, "Someone?"

"Yes, Soo Lin Yao," he said, voice still gravelly, "We have to find her."

"Okay, but how?" John said, shaking his head. Sherlock bent down and picked something up. He unfolded the paper and let John read it.

SOO LIN

Please ring me

tell me you're

OK

Andy

On the back was written.

NATIONAL

ANTIQUITIES

MUSEUM

"We shall begin here," Sherlock said, a little smirk on his face. About to say something he coughed a few times.

"Are you okay?" John asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied quickly as he began to walk away after shutting the door to Soo Lin's flat behind him.

"You sound like you're getting a cold?" he mentioned softly as he followed Sherlock down the street.

"I'm fine, I assure you," Sherlock said turning towards John, "Now, come, we have work to do."

John gave a sigh as they headed down the road. Towards the National Antiquities Museum.

XxXxX

Sherlock was pacing back and forth looking at the displays as he talked to the Andy that was on the note. It hadn't been hard to find the young man. "So, when was the last time you saw Soo Lin?" he asked, looking away from a display of clay pots. One of them was shiny, compared to the dullness of the others.

"Erm," Andy began nervously as he watched Sherlock move around the room, "Three days ago, here, at the museum," he finished quickly. "This morning they told me that she resigned. Just left all her work unfinished."

Sherlock looked up, "And what was she doing just before she left?" he asked him.

Andy started to walk away, "Follow me," he said as he started to answer, "She does a demonstration for the tourists that come in, a... a tea ceremony, when she's finished she packs her work away down here."

Sherlock and John look around, both of them moving further into the room. In front of them stans a nude female statue. across the eyes is a yellow line and an upside-down open eight on the body of it. The two share a look. They need to find Soo Lin.

"Thank you," John says to Andy as he begins to lead them back out of the Museum.

"Welcome, I hope she's all right," Andy said as he nodded to the two as they walked outside.

John looked up, the sky had gone dark since they had entered the museum. It didn't feel like they had been in there that long, though it had taken them almost an hour to get Andy to talk to them. "Well," John said turning to Sherlock.

"We have to hurry and find Soo Lin, she is in great danger," Sherlock said as he started down the steps.

"If she's still alive," John said morosely.

"Sherlock!" a shout came from Raz as he ran up the steps to greet the two of them.

"Raz," Sherlock nodded, "What is it?" he asked.

"Found somethin' you'll like," he grinned as he began to lead the way.

Sherlock followed quickly, John walking at a slower pace. They head over the Hungerford Bridge and towards the south side of the river. John was now walking side by side with Sherlock as Raz kept leading the way. Raz grins at the two of them as they entered the South Bank Skate Park.

"Aint far," Raz says as he saw an eager look on Sherlock's face.

Sherlock looks around, grinning as he noticed, "If you want to hide a tree you'd do so in a forest, it would be the best place. People would just walk straight past it, unable to decipher what it means, most not even caring unless they were in the know."

"There," Raz says as he points to a wall, "I spotted it earlier," he finishes a smirk on his young face.

Sherlock walks forwards, he can see the yellow paint peeking out beneath other pieces of tags and art that adorned the wall. "They have been here," he muttered, turning to Raz, "And this is the same exact paint?" he asked.

Raz nodded, "Yep."

Sherlock smirked, "John," he called out, now turning to face the Omega, "If we're going to decipher this code, we need to look for more evidence."

"Then we should split up, we'll cover more ground that way," John suggested, "You go one, I go the other?" he inquired.

Sherlock nodded. The two split up. John begins to walk, going under an underpass and coming across the railway tracks. The flashlight in his hand catches something minutes later. He kneels down yellow drops of pain. He glances around, coming across a large wall before him. On it are a number of Chinese symbols in the bright yellow spray paint. He grabs his phone out of his pocket and takes a few pictures. He then begins to call Sherlock, waiting for him to answer. It goes to voicemail three times before he gives up. "Bloody hell Sherlock, answer," he cursed. John started heading back, hoping it wouldn't take long to find his errant friend.

"Sherlock!" he called out when he spotted the man almost fifteen minutes later.

"John," he nodded, not turning around from what he was looking at.

"You really need to start answering your phone," he grumbled to the Alpha, "Now, I need you come with me, I found something," he grinned as he grabbed the mans arm and pulled him along.

"Where is it?" Sherlock questioned when they came to a blank wall.

"it was here," John puzzled.

Sherlock looked at him and then walked over tot he wall, pressing a gloved finger to it and pulling back, "Fresh paint. They much have painted over it when you left." He took off his gloves, not wishing to get the pain elsewhere.

"Fuck," John cursed quietly before his head was gripped between Sherlock's two warm hands.

"John, I need you to focus, Close your eyes," he said, making the omega focus on him.

"Why?" John puzzled.

"I need you to remember, can you remember the symbols?" Sherlock asked, his voice eager.

"Yes..." he began only to be cut off with Sherlock's questions.

"Are you really sure you can remember each symbol?"

"Yes..." John said once more trying to break free of Sherlock's hold.

"Truly?" he said, stopping, hands still gripping John.

John pulled away, "Yes, just let me grab my phone. I took a picture," he said with a sigh, getting his phone out of his pocket and bringing up the pictures he had taken. He handed the phone over.

"Wonderful John," Sherlock grinned as he began to rush off. John grumbled under his breath as he followed him to the main street.

XxXxX

It was an hour later and John couldn't help but let his head fall forward, only to jerk when he felt himself falling to sleep. It had been a long and exhausting day. Sherlock was looking at the pictures that were decorating the walls of their living room. The code that John had found on the wall, with the numbered values underneath in black marker.

"Always in pairs," Sherlock said softly. John just hummed, not really listening, "Number come with patterns," he added as he tapped a pen against his lips.

John opened his eyes once more and looked to his flatmate and friend, "God's Sherlock I need sleep," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Why did he put it so near the tracks?" Sherlock carried on trying to work out the puzzle.

"No idea," John sighed tiredly, head resting on his hand, trying not to nod off.

"Thousands of people pass there everyday John," Sherlock turned to him for a second before looking back towards the pictures on the wall.

John shook his head, and closed his eyes, "Please, Sherlock, just let me get twenty minutes kip and then you can carry on. Unlike you I need sleep, just some of it," he pleaded, hoping that Sherlock was actually listening to him for a moment.

Sherlock stood straight and grinned, "Of Course!" he yelled out.

John jumped and gave a small yelp as his head fell off his hand, "Jesus Christ!" he muttered.

"Of course," he repeated himself taking a step towards the pictures, "He want's information. He's trying to communicate to his people in the underworld. Whatever was stolen, he wants it back," he lifts up a hand and runs it over the symbols in one of the pictures, "somewhere amongst this is the code." He grunts as he pulls three pictures off the wall, "Soo Lin is the only one that will be able to tell us," he said, looking to John who was half asleep on the chair. "John," he called out, waking the man up from his doze.

"Yeah?" he asked, sighing heavily.

"We need to go," he said as he began to head out of the room, grabbing his coat as he did so.

John could have cried, all he wanted to do was to get a little sleep. He needed to rest, just for a bit. With a groan he got up from the chair, looking sadly at it as he heard Sherlock call out for him again. "Where are we going?" he yelled out as he grabbed his coat and slowly made his way out of the flat and down the stairs.

Sherlock was stood on the pavement of the street, "Back to the museum," he said as he put out his hand for a taxi. John sighed as one quickly stopped them.

Sherlock got in and John followed. "Wake me up when we get there," John said as he settled back on the seat and closed his eyes. Letting the world just drift around him so he could at least have a few minutes in the taxi. He had a feeling he needed to be awake enough for whatever was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the incredible comments and kudos. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be a long ride, and I hope you are with me for it. Enjoy my new fic!


End file.
